Uma vez e sempre
by Annie Black M
Summary: Esteja certa de que a vida nos atende constantemente...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: não são meus!_

* * *

**"Esteja certa de que a vida nos atende constantemente; imprescindivel, porém, fazermos silêncio no mundo de nós mesmos, não só para ouvir as respostas que procuramos, mas também para aceitá-las, reconhecendo que as respostas são sempre em nosso favor, conquanto, às vezes, de momento, pareçam contra nós."**

* * *

_-It's late at night and neither one of us is sleeping  
__I can't imagine living my life after you're gone  
__Wondering why so many questions have no answers  
__I keep on searching for the reason why we went wrong -_

Ferida. Era assim que se sentia. Ferida, machucada, sangrando. Como se tivesse sido atingida em cheio por uma faca, no coração. E ele estava causando isso nela. Logo ele. Seu príncipe. Aquele a quem ela tinha amado mesmo antes de saber o que era o amor. Aquele por quem ela tinha lutado, de tantas maneiras diversas. Aquele por quem ela tinha se arriscado, aquele que ela havia defendido tantas vezes. Harry.

Olhou mais uma vez para o pergaminho. Não queria acreditar, mas não podia parar de ler aquela frase. Aquela maldita frase. A frase que tinha reduzido todos os seus sonhos a pó.

Sentiu as lágrimas invadindo seus olhos com a força brutal de um raio em meio a uma tempestade. A tempestade de dor que dilacerava todas as células do seu corpo. E doía, Deus, como doía. Uma dor tão forte que chegava a ser física. O pulso acelerado, o ar não entrando em seu pulmão. E uma imensa vontade de gritar, pro mundo todo ouvir como ela se sentia naquele momento. Um sentimento que ela daria tudo, para parar de sentir e nunca mais sentir de novo.

O desespero bateu nela de forma tão arrasadora que ela não se sentia mais parte do seu próprio corpo. Mas ela não se importava. Naquele momento nada importava mais para ela.

Tinha tudo sido em vão. E ela não conseguia imaginar o que seria dela dali para frente. Por que? Por que assim, por que daquele jeito?

Deixou-se levar pela dor que sentia, sem se importar com o que ele poderia achar. Ela chorou; um choro de dor emanando do fundo da alma. Um choro de um sofrimento nunca antes sentido.

Ele a tinha enganado, brincado com ela. Traído o amor que ela sentia. Pelo que? A troco do que?

"Como você pode fazer isso comigo?" – ela perguntou de novo. Ele não respondeu. Não a encarou também. Não existia uma resposta para aquilo. E mesmo que existisse, não ia fazer o coração dela parar de sangrar. Nunca. Nunca mais ela teria seu coração inteiro. O menino que sobreviveu a estava matando. Da forma mais doída que ela poderia imaginar.

"Eu não queria que você tivesse visto. Eu tentei queimar isso para você não ver, mas você foi mais rápida do que eu." - foi tudo que ele disse, os olhos baixos, envergonhados.

Ela não conseguia controlar as palavras. Nem as lágrimas. Ela o puxou para perto. Queria que ele olhasse nos olhos dela.

"Era assim que você queria ficar sozinho? É isso que você chama de ficar sozinho? Por que, Harry?"

- _Where is our yesterday  
__You and I could use it right now  
__But if this is goodbye... _-

"Eu não sei. Eu fiz uma escolha e a minha escolha não foi você." – ele disse. Como ele poderia ser assim tão frio? Ele não estava falando sobre uma coisa qualquer. Ele estava se referindo a ela. A eles dois. Como ele poderia falar aquilo daquele jeito?

"Por Merlin, Harry. Por que? Você disse que precisava ficar um tempo sozinho. Você me disse que precisava ficar sozinho para ser alguém bom pra mim. Para ser o homem que eu mereço." – falar doía. Gina sentiu as bochechas esquentando, ao mesmo tempo que sentia as mãos frias segurando o pedaço de papel.

"Eu realmente precisava. Eu não menti quando disse aquilo. Eu não menti em nada do que te disse até hoje. Eu só...eu não sei explicar, Gin." – ele a encarou, perturbado.

Mas ele não tinha o direito de se sentir perturbado. Ele não tinha o direito de olhar pra ela com preocupação.

"Que porra de escolha foi essa? Como você pode escolher alguém como ela?" – ela precisava ouvir. Não se importava com a resposta dele. Nada mais poderia machucá-la. Não mais do que já tinha machucado.

"Ela não tem um quinto do seu caráter. Ela não é pra mim o que você é. Ela não foi a amiga nem a namorada que você foi pra mim. Mas eu escolhi isso. Eu escolhi ela. Você precisa entender." – ele disse.

Ela riu. De desespero. Ela não precisava entender nada. E ela não iria entender, porque toda palavra que saísse da boca dele, a partir daquele momento, seria uma mentira. Como tudo o que eles tinham vivido até ali. Mesmo depois disso, ele ainda tinha a cara de pau de falar pra ela o quanto ela era melhor pra ele. Quem ele era? De quem eram aqueles olhos verdes que olhavam dentro dela?

"Ela não me conhece como você. Ela não sabe da minha vida como você sabe. Eu nunca consegui conversar com ela como eu consigo com você. Ela é confusa. Ela não me deixa seguro, como você deixa. E eu – ele respirou fundo antes de continuar – eu acho que é isso que eu quero. Depois de tudo, eu escolho viver inseguro."

Ela estava errada quando pensou que ele não poderia mais machucá-la.

"Eu sei que eu vou me arrepender, eu já estou quase arrependido, mas por enquanto..." – ele sentiu o rosto arder. Ela tinha lhe dado um tapa.

"Eu preferia ter morrido naquela maldita guerra. Eu devia ter morrido antes de deixar você entrar na minha vida. VOCÊ NÃO DEVIA TER ME TIRADO DAQUELA MALDITA CÂMARA." – ela gritou.

Dessa vez, ela sentiu o rosto arder. Ele tinha retribuído o tapa. De leve, mas tinha.

"Se você tivesse morrido por minha causa, eu nunca iria me perdoar." – ele disse, mas ela não sabia dizer se ele soava ofendido ou magoado. De qualquer forma, ele não tinha o direito de sentir nenhuma das duas coisas.

"Pare – ela o interrompeu, selando a boca dele com o dedo indicador dela – pare. Vai embora. Me deixa."

Ele não demorou a atender o pedido dela. Virou-se e saiu. Não tinham mais o que conversar. Ele não mostrava arrependimento. Ele não mostrava compaixão. Ele não mostrava nada. Ele não era quem ela acreditou que ele fosse, por tantos anos. Ele não tinha aprendido nada com o sofrimento dele. Era só um moleque imaturo e idiota. Que fazia constantes escolhas erradas. Ele escolheu errado todas as vezes que disse que a amava. Escolheu errado quando quis terminar o namoro deles. Escolheu errado ao dizer, novamente, que a amava, mas precisava ficar sozinho um tempo. Escolheu errado quando se encontrou com a antiga namorada. Escolheu errado quando não teve o cuidado – ou não se importou o suficiente – para esconder isso dela. Não seria diferente agora. Ele escolheu o caminho dele. E ela deveria aceitar o fato de que esse caminho não a incluía.

Olhou mais uma vez o papel, agora amassado, em suas mãos. _Eu amo você, Cho_. Olhou pra frase que a destruiu, pela última vez. Depois, atirou o papel no fogo que queimava o resto da carta que Harry estivera escrevendo para a antiga namorada. E viu, nas chamas, o último reflexo do seu coração destruído.

Sentou no chão ao lado do fogo e chorou. Mais uma vez. Como tinha feito tantas outras vezes por ele. Ela não podia entender como amava tão profundamente alguém que estava causando esse sofrimento nela. Não sabia se algum dia iria entender. Não sabia se algum dia iria perdoar. A única coisa que sabia, naquele momento, era que o ar não entrava em seu pulmão e a garganta explodia em dor pelo choro que tentava sair desesperadamente de dentro dela. Mas ela não se importou; naquele momento, morrer era a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer pra ela. Morrer para nunca mais sentir aquela dor. Mesmo sabendo que, aquele por quem ela chorava, não merecia nada disso. Nem a morte dela. Nem suas lágrimas. Nem, tampouco, seu sofrimento.

_- Here we are about to take the final step now  
__I just can't fool myself, I know there's no turning __back.  
__Face to face it's been an endless conversation  
__But when the love is gone you're left with nothing but t__alk.  
__I'd give my everything  
__If only I could turn you around  
__But if this is goodbye.. -_

Intimamente, ela rezou para que ele percebesse a besteira que estava fazendo. Nunca ninguém iria amá-lo como ela. Ninguém iria cuidar dele como ela fazia. Ninguém ficaria ao lado dele, como ela. E mesmo sangrando, ela o aceitaria de volta, se ele percebesse isso a tempo. Se ele entrasse de novo pela porta pela qual tinha acabado de sair. Ele só precisaria abraçá-la e beijá-la e ela o aceitaria de volta. Ele nem precisaria pedir desculpas ou explicar o quanto ele esteve enganado.

Mas ele não voltou atrás. Ele não se arrependeu. Não enquanto ele podia ter feito, naquele instante. E nem durante os próximos dias. E ela ficou ali, no chão. Chorando, sangrando e amaldiçoando o dia em que ela o conheceu. O dia em que ela permitiu que ele entrasse na vida dela. O momento em que ele derramou sobre ela todas aquelas palavras de amor. O momento em que ela se apaixonou pelo menino carente e tão necessitado de alguém para confortá-lo. Mas acima de tudo, ela amaldiçoou a ela mesma, por ter se deixado enganar. Os sinais sempre estiveram na frente dela, a encarando. Ela só estivera cega demais para perceber. Ela quis acreditar que o amor que ela sentia por ele seria suficiente para eles dois.

Mas agora, o chão frio em que ela estava sentada, a fez perceber a realidade. Gina sentiu, ali, toda a dor do mundo concentrada em seu corpo. E percebeu o quanto estivera enganada. A realidade batendo em seu rosto, dura, cruel. Harry nunca a tinha amado. Ou talvez tivesse. Mas isso era irrelevante: ele tinha voltado para seu antigo amor. Tinha passado por cima dela, sem se importar em como ela se sentiria. Tinha jogado tudo fora: a amizade, o amor, a lealdade, a confiança, o companheirismo, a cumplicidade. Tudo aquilo que Gina mais prezava e que acreditava cegamente existir entre eles dois. O que os fazia tão perfeitos juntos. Acabado, destruído.

- _Just take my heart when you go  
__I don't have the need for it anymore  
__I'll always love you, but you're too hard to hold  
__Just take my heart when you go_ -

Estava feito, e daquele momento em diante, ela sabia, o dano causado dentro dela seria irreparável.

* * *

N/A: A música da fic se chama 'Just take my heart' e é do Mr. Big. É linda, vale a pena ouvir. Mas eu sou suspeita pra falar, porque eu adoro essa música. Não coloquei a tradução, nem a música completa. Mas é só porque no momento, não estou muito no clima pra mexer nela. So sorry. Se alguém quiser a tradução, eu posso mandar por email. ; ) 


	2. Chapter 2

**N/a: **De Zabini Malfoy: obrigada querida! Se não fosse a sua paciência, não ia conseguir postar isso direito! Continue escrevendo, ok? Adorei te conhecer e boa sorte nas provinhas!!!

* * *

_"This is where I say I've had enough  
And no one should ever feel the way that I feel now"_

Gina olhou mais uma vez para o seu reflexo no espelho. O cabelo ruivo agora estava longo, mais longo do que se lembrava de ter usado algum dia. Gostava dele assim. Combinava com ela. Tentou procurar algum defeito na roupa que usava. Na verdade, procurava qualquer coisa que a prendesse mais alguns minutos em casa. Olhou para o relógio. Já era quase hora do almoço. Em breve, teria que aparecer nA 'Toca, para mais uma almoço em família. E para mais uma discussão sobre o que ela estava fazendo da vida.

Detestava isso. Detestava ter sua vida discutida por todos os membros da família, como se ela não tivesse vontade própria; como se ainda fosse apenas uma criança, a caçula de sete irmãos.

Olhou ao redor do pequeno cômodo que compunha sua nova casa. Era pequena, é verdade. Mas muito aconchegante. Pela primeira vez, estava contente de poder fazer alguma coisa sozinha. Algo que fosse somente dela. Olhou as grandes caixas espalhadas, ocupando quase todo o espaço do quarto. E sorriu. Em breve, ela pensou.

Abotoou a capa por sobre os ombros, pegou uma pequena bolsa, guardou a varinha no bolso da capa e se aproximou da lareira. Apanhou um pouco de Pó de Flu.

"A Toca" – e em um instante, sentiu o corpo sendo puxado pra trás.

Um segundo depois, a sala de sua antiga casa se formou em frente a seus olhos. Estava igual, como sempre estivera. Mal colocou o pé para fora da lareira e foi abraçada por um corpo escondido por volumosos cabelos castanhos.

"Gina! Que bom que chegou!" – Hermione se precipitou, abraçando a ruiva que tentava se livrar do pó em seu rosto.

"Hey, Mione. Como vai?" – ela abraçou a amiga.

A menina estava radiante. Não conseguia esconder o sorriso. Levou Gina com ela até o sofá e sentaram-se.

"Estou louca pra te mostrar as coisas que eu comprei. Acho que você vai gostar" – Hermione falou.

"Falta pouco agora, não é? Quando fica pronto?" – Gina sorriu.

"Acredito que em 2 meses esteja tudo pronto. Mas Rony e eu apenas vamos nos mudar depois do casamento. Meus pais não iam gostar muito se eu me mudasse antes" – ela disse, sem-graça.

"Bem, não é como se vocês praticamente não morassem juntos já, não é mesmo?" – a ruiva riu – "mas de qualquer forma, acho que vai valer a pena esperar um pouco. E os preparativos?"

Hermione suspirou. Olhou para um grande livro sobre a mesa central que ficava no meio da sala, perto dos sofás.

"Gostaria de ter mais tempo para mexer nisso. Mas com os exames finais, eu e Rony mal temos tempo de pensar nas coisas do casamento. Mas sua mãe esta me ajudando bastante. Na verdade, ela e minha mãe fazem quase tudo por mim."

Gina riu. Sabia que a mãe estava adorando cuidar aquilo tudo.

"E sua mãe já está mais acostumada? Você sabe, com o nosso mundo?"

"Bem, ela ainda fica assustada quando sua mãe aparece na lareira de casa. Mas ela esta levando tudo com bom humor. E papai adora ficar horas discutindo com o Sr. Weasley sobre artefatos trouxas."

Gina sorriu. Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente, Rony e Hermione iam se casar. A cerimônia estava marcada para dali há 3 meses, logo depois que os dois concluíssem a escola de Aurores.

"E os exames de vocês?"

"Ah, Gin, você sabe como seu irmão é. Se eu não fico em cima, ele não estuda. Mas falta pouco agora. Os exames começam daqui há 2 meses. E estaremos formados. Mas eu estou muito preocupada com o grau de dificuldade da prova." – Hermione respondeu, visivelmente aborrecida.

Gina sorriu. Não precisava dizer a amiga o quanto a preocupação dela era infundada, em se tratando dela.

"Se você tivesse continuado, estaria se formando conosco. Você não se arrepende?"

O sorriso de Gina desapareceu. Detestava falar sobre aquele assunto.

"Não, não me arrependo e já te falei muitas vezes isso." – ela disse cortante.

Hermione soltou um muxoxo. Não adiantava discutir aquilo com Gina.

"Eu fiz o que achei que fosse melhor pra mim naquele momento. E encontrá-lo todos os dias pelos corredores estava me fazendo mal. Eu precisava ficar longe dele, Mione. E você sabe disso."

"Eu sei, eu só não entendo porque desistir de algo por outra pessoa." – Mione fitou a amiga.

"Eu fiz o que eu precisava fazer para ter alguma paz de espírito. Não fiz por ele, fiz por mim. E não me arrependo. Se não fosse isso, não estaria há 3 semanas da inauguração do meu Boticário." – ela sorriu. De fato, depois de largar a escola de aurores, ainda no primeiro ano, Gina se dedicou ao estudo de Poções. Embora tivesse detestado essa matéria nos 4 primeiros anos em Hogwarts, tinha descoberto grande talento nessa arte quando passou a ter aulas com Slugorn.

Passou dois anos estudando para tirar a licença e poder abrir seu boticário. E em 3 semanas, isso aconteceria.

"Gin" – Hermione aproximou-se da amiga – "já faz mais de dois anos. Você precisa deixar isso pra trás."

Os olhos da ruiva se encheram com lagrimas. Já fazia dois anos desde aquela noite, em que Gina tinha lido um pedaço da carta de Harry para a antiga namorada. Dois anos em que seu mundo tinha caído. E mesmo depois desses 2 anos, aquilo ainda a machucava.

Não tinha um dia sequer que ela não lembrasse do par de olhos verdes a fitando pesaroso, falando palavras ferinas, indo embora. E da carta. Da maldita carta. As palavras ecoando em sua mente enquanto ela segurava o pedaço de papel.

Mas fazia apenas alguns meses que ela tinha resolvido simplesmente tirá-lo da vida dela. Não que isso tivesse realmente acontecido; para ele, ela o tinha excluído da vida dela. De inicio, eles se procuravam. Quando não era um, o outro fazia. Cartas e encontros furtivos no começo. Intermináveis conversas sobre eles. Conversas que sempre acabavam com ela chorando e dizendo que o odiava por tê-la feito sofrer. Às vezes ela contava pra ele sobre algum novo namorado e ele tinha ciúmes e brigava com ela. E depois, ele dizia pra ela o quanto a namorada dele era melhor. E ela chorava de novo e dizia que nunca mais queria falar com ele.

Finalmente, um dia, ela manteve a palavra dela. Eles brigaram mais uma vez e ela decidiu que tinha sido a ultima vez. Ela disse a ele que não a procurasse mais. Ele tentou mais uma vez e, por fim, aceitou – embora relutante – a vontade dela. Eles não conversavam mais; nas poucas vezes que se encontravam, pareciam dois estranhos, embora seus olhares se encontrassem o tempo todo. Mesmo tentando evitar tal contato. Mas para ela, era apenas um grande teatro, no qual ela fingia que não se importava com ele, nem com a presença dele, nem com a vida dele, nem com o namoro imbecil dele. Mas ela se importava e muito. Ela pensava nele todo dia. Não nele em si, mas no que ele tinha feito. Na deslealdade e pouco caso com o qual ela tinha sido tratada pelo homem que amava.

Ela levantou do sofá, não queria ver o olhar de pena que estaria no rosto de Hermione.

"Eu sei. Eu estou vivendo a minha vida, não estou? Mas às vezes eu ainda fico triste com o que aconteceu. E eu tento não pensar nele, mas não consigo. São muitas lembranças. E se eu tiver que abrir mão de algumas coisas para ficar bem, pra garantir a minha sanidade, eu vou abrir."

Hermione foi até ela. "Está certo. Eu entendo. Mas não acho que isso vai te levar muito longe. Você largou a escola, e agora, saiu de casa. Você desistiu de um sonho seu por causa dele."

Ela suspirou. Toda vez era a mesma coisa. A mesma discussão. O mesmo assunto.

"Mione, você já parou pra pensar que talvez ser auror não fosse o_ meu_ sonho? Eu não sei se eu realmente queria aquilo, ou se eu queria porque ele queria. Mas acho que se fosse meu sonho, eu teria me arrependido, não acha?"

A morena lhe sorriu. Ela tinha um bom ponto ali, era indiscutível.

"Animada para a inauguração, então?" – ela mudou de assunto. Discutir mais uma vez as atitudes de Gina não era uma boa idéia. Alem de cansativo, a ruiva geralmente saia de muito mau humor das discussões. E ela não queria estragar aquele pequeno momento de felicidade pelo qual Gina estava passando.

O almoço tinha transcorrido sem grandes problemas. A família Weasley estava animada com o casamento de Rony e com o boticário que Gina ia reabrir. Foi só do que falaram durante o dia. Quando a tarde começou a cair, Gina achou que já era hora de ir embora.

"Mas já?" – Rony a acompanhou até a lareira.

"É melhor ir agora, antes que a mamãe comece o sermão sobre a minha errada vida. Você sabe como ela é." – Gina sussurrou.

"Ela esta feliz, Gin. De verdade. Prefere você longe daqui e feliz do que você por perto, isolada e chorando pelos cantos."

"Sério Rony, a sua sensibilidade me comove. De qualquer forma, eu estou melhor agora." – ela beijou o rosto do irmão e se foi.

* * *

A segunda amanheceu com o tempo nublado. Era começo de primavera. Gina adorava a primavera. Ela desligou o despertador, procurou a varinha e com um aceno, sua cozinha começou a trabalhar em seu café da manha. 

Levantou-se devagar. Detestava segundas-feiras. Foi pro banheiro, tomou banho, se vestiu e comeu. Teria um longo dia. Precisava buscar algumas encomendas, despachar umas corujas e dar uma ultima olhada nos preparativos para a inauguração da loja. Não que isso fosse difícil. Era só descer a escada de sua casa e andar dois passos até a próxima porta. Os gêmeos a tinham aconselhado a morar na parte de cima do velho boticário, pelo menos agora no começo. E ela, lógico, tinha adorado a idéia. Poderia morar sozinha e cuidar integralmente do boticário. Uma mudança de ares ia ser perfeito pra ela.

A casa era pequena. Realmente pequena. Tinha apenas um quarto, o banheiro, uma cozinha e uma sala. Mas era mais do que ela precisava. Seus irmãos tinham ajudado a comprar o espaço no Beco Diagonal. A loja de logros e brincadeiras deles ia muito bem. Eles ajudaram muito no novo negócio dela, mas ela só aceitou a ajuda quando eles concordaram que ela iria devolver todo o capital emprestado.

Olhou o conjunto de certificados emoldurados sobre a mesa da sala. Fazia questão de deixá-los expostos para que todos vissem sua competência na arte das poções. Ia reabrir o antigo boticário do Beco Diagonal e queria mostrar que estava apta para aquilo. A antiga loja tinha sido quase toda destruída durante a guerra. A velha bruxa que cuidava dele não tinha vontade de reerguê-lo. Assim, vendeu-o de boa vontade para que Gina retomasse o negócio.

Durante um ano, foi tudo que ela fez. Depois de ficar meses sofrendo por Harry, ela resolveu que precisava ocupar a cabeça. Inscreveu-se nos cursos necessários, tirou sua licença e agora, iria reabrir o tão sonhado boticário no Beco Diagonal.

Desceu para a loja. Estava linda. Pintada, pronta. Sorriu. Um grande balcão de vidro enfeitava o fundo da loja. Nas paredes, armários que iam do teto ao chão, estavam quase completos de ingredientes para poções, poções prontas, ervas e milhões de produtos de uso medicinal e perfumaria. Faltavam apenas algumas coisas. Mas estaria tudo pronto até a inauguração.

A porta da frente estava coberta ainda. Olhou para as letras que enfeitavam a porta de vidro. **_Floratta_**. Olhou para um grande arranjo pendurado perto da porta. Era feito de um fio de náilon, onde frutas empalhadas esquisitas estavam amarradas. Tinha sido um presente de Luna, para afastar os nargulés, o que quer que isso fosse.

Correu a mão pelo comprimento do balcão uma vez, amarrou a capa em volta do pescoço e saiu. Precisava passar na Borgin & Bukes para pegar uma encomenda de um livro importado sobre ervas daninhas, depois deveria passar na papelaria, para buscar os pergaminhos e por último, encontraria Neville, que lhe traria algumas ervas que ele cultivava em Hogwarts.

Seguiu acompanhando a grande quantidade de pessoas que passeavam todos os dias pelo Beco Diagonal. Estava lotado, como sempre. Passou em frente a diversas lojas conhecidas por ela. Acenou para uma ou duas pessoas conhecidas.

Caminhou pelo beco até se encontrar na parte mais assombrosa do lugar, a Travessa do Tranco. Avistou o local onde precisava ir. Detestava andar por aquela parte do Beco. A loja ainda parecia igual. Repleta de objetos esquisitos e sombrios. Olhou uma e outra coisa na vitrine e entrou.

Andou até o balcão, que ficava no fundo da loja. Não tinha visto o atendente que reservou o livro pra ela na outra semana. A loja estava sem movimento, aparentemente.

"Olá?" – ela arriscou. Uma voz vinda perto de uma porta, atrás do balcão respondeu.

"As entrevistas são só amanhã. Volte depois."

"Eu estou procurando o Mills." – ela continuou.

A voz não respondeu. Mas ela ouviu alguém se movimentando. Em poucos segundos, a voz recebeu um rosto e um corpo.

"Ora ora, eu sabia que algum dia eu teria o prazer de pagar um salário pra algum de vocês, Weasley."

Draco Malfoy. O dono da voz perto da porta. Os anos não o tinham mudado em nada. Ele ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso debochado, o mesmo tom irônico, os mesmos cabelos platinados e os olhos cinzentos. Que naquele momento, a encaravam.

"Malfoy. Por que não estou nada surpresa?" – ela perguntou no mesmo tom – "Não vim fazer nenhuma entrevista. Vim buscar uma encomenda. Mills deixou reservado para mim um livro sobre ervas daninhas."

Ele a estudou por longos minutos. Minutos nos quais, em nenhum momento, ele deixou de sorrir debochado. Por fim, ele caminhou até o balcão onde ela estava. Ele vestia um terno preto, perfeitamente alinhado, contrastando com a pele pálida do rosto e os cabelos loiros muito bem penteados.

"Mills não está. Sofreu um pequeno acidente." – ele disse soando divertido.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha em desconfiança. Estava achando esquisito ver Malfoy atrás de um balcão.

"Sabia que a sua família estava passando por necessidades, Malfoy." – ela falou debochadamente. "Mas mandar o próprio herdeiro pra trás de um balcão, isso é novidade."

Ele fechou a cara ao ouvir o comentário dela. Arrumou a postura, fitou os olhos da garota e abriu a boca para responder. Mas ela foi mais rápida.

"Não estou interessada na sua triste história, Malfoy. Só vim buscar meu livro."

"Seu livro ainda não chegou, Weasley. Passe aqui amanhã. E não que isso seja da sua conta. Mas a loja é minha. Meu pai comprou do velho Borgin. Só estou aqui hoje porque o idiota do Mills se acidentou."

Ela deu uma risadinha abafada com o tom nervoso que ele soltou.

"Então o papai comprou a loja para você? Mimado até hoje." – ela deu de costas para o balcão, ignorando a olhada mortal que ele lhe deu e ficou olhando alguns artefatos em um canto de loja. Depois, voltou-se para ele.

"O que aconteceu com o Mills?" – perguntou distraída.

Ele contraiu a boca. Olhou por sobre os ombros. "O idiota andou fuçando em uma das encomendas, mesmo eu tendo avisado que mordia. Vai ficar uns dias em St. Mungus."

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

"Pra que você quer o livro, afinal?" – ele perguntou curioso.

"Preciso ter um exemplar do livro na loja." – foi só o que ela respondeu, observando com atenção o esqueleto da cabeça do que parecia ser um hipogrifo. Uns dois minutos se passaram enquanto ele tentava compreender o que ela tinha dito.

"Então, o novo boticário é seu?" – ele perguntou, sem conter a surpresa.

"È" – ela disse sem qualquer emoção. Um segundo se passou depois disso, ela parou de observar o esqueleto. "Passo aqui amanhã, então." – e ela saiu da loja, deixando um Malfoy muito perplexo.

Ela continuou a peregrinação pelo Beco para pegar algumas coisas que faltavam ainda. No fim do dia, aparatou para o Três Vassouras, onde Neville já a esperava.

"Ginny!" – ele a chamou assim que ela apareceu. Ela correu até a mesa onde ele estava sozinho. Ele deu a ela uma sacola cheia de plantas e ela agradeceu prontamente.

Conversaram um pouco, sobre amenidades. Beberam umas cervejas amanteigadas, falaram sobre o casamento de Rony. E chegaram ao tão detestado assunto: Harry.

"Encontrei com ele outro dia. Ele disse que vocês não se falam mais." – ele arriscou.

"Não temos assunto para conversar, Neville. Não tem porque manter qualquer tipo de relação com ele, já basta ele ser o melhor amigo do meu irmão e filho torto dos meus pais." – ela disse irritada.

Ele esperou alguns segundos antes de continuar. "Ele sente sua falta".

Ela suspirou e encarou o homem a sua frente. "Eu sei. Também sinto a falta dele."

"Então volte a falar com ele, Ginny."

"Já tentamos fazer isso. Logo quando aconteceu e nos meses seguintes. Se ele não me procurava, eu o procurava. Mas não dá certo. Não sobrou nada entre nós. Prefiro que ele fique longe de mim".

Ele suspirou derrotado. Já tinha perdido as contas das vezes que tinha tentado convencer a menina a voltar a falar com Harry.

"É insuportável ficar perto de vocês dois desse jeito, Ginny. E vocês se davam tão bem. Ele sabe que ele errou com você, você deveria dar uma chance a ele. Você sabe por tudo o que ele passou."

"Neville, gosto de você. Mas se você insistir nisso, vou parar de falar com você também. Todos sabemos por tudo que ele passou. Ninguém melhor que eu sabe disso. Mas isso não é desculpa para o que ele fez. Ele mentiu, ele me enganou, me fez de idiota. Sem razão. Não o culpo por gostar de outra pessoa. Mas ele tinha meios de fazer isso ser menos dolorido pra mim. Mas ele não fez. Ele não se importou, nem por um minuto, em como eu ia me sentir. Eu estava esperando por ele, dando a ele o tempo que ele pediu para ficar sozinho, pra ser alguém bom pra mim, e enquanto isso, ele estava reatando o namoro dele com aquela menina imbecil. Isso não se faz, não se brinca com o coração de uma pessoa do jeito que ele fez. Ele me destruiu e eu não vou perdoar isso nunca." – ela desabafou. Fazia tempo que não falava desse assunto daquela forma. Evitava o máximo conversar sobre ele, porque todas ás vezes que fazia, doía nela. Dois anos depois e a magoa continuava. Ela apenas não chorava mais. Já não existiam mais lágrimas para chorar por ele.

"Eu sei. Sinto muito, sei o quanto esse assunto te machuca. Mas ele não se conforma com o fato de você tê-lo tirado da sua vida dessa forma."

Ela riu, uma risada de descrença.

"Ele escolheu assim. Ele sabia que eu faria isso, que eu me afastaria. Eu avisei a ele que o tiraria da minha vida de vez. E ele não se importou. Não sou eu quem deve se importar agora, certo?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Ali era o limite. Deveriam parar ali de conversar sobre Harry.

"Eu preciso ir agora, Neville. Muito obrigada pela ajuda. A inauguração é em três semanas, mas te enviarei uma coruja para você não esquecer" – ela sorriu pra ele – "se cuide, ok?"

Ele sorriu de volta. "Você também. Estarei lá, Ginny."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Passar o dia separando e envidrando plantas não era bem o que ela chamava de diversão. Ainda mais quando algumas plantas em questão gostavam de morder. Mas fazendo isso, o dia passou tão rápido que ela nem percebeu que já era quase noite. Estava apenas há alguns dias da inauguração.

Olhou para o relógio de pulso, percebendo que a estranheza formada em seu estômago se devia ao fato de que ela não tinha almoçado ainda. Mesmo sendo sete horas da noite. Gina tinha esquecido completamente de buscar o livro na B&B.

Mirou pela janela fora da loja. O Beco Diagonal já estava vazio há essa hora. Todas as lojas fechavam às seis horas.

Gina massageou o pescoço. Precisaria contar com a sorte e com a boa vontade de Malfoy para pegar o livro. E ela não se sentia no clima de discutir ou agüentar a língua afiada dele.

Ainda assim, ela correu até a loja. Parou na frente e bateu varias vezes na porta. Não teria tempo de pegar o livro até o fim daquela semana. Não ia esperar que alguém o levasse antes dela.

Por sorte, ela ouviu um resmungo do outro lado da porta. "Estamos fechados."

Ela sorriu. A voz era dele. Malfoy.

"Vamos, Malfoy. Eu perdi a hora. Preciso do livro. Abra uma exceção, sim?" – ela pediu.

Um minuto depois ela ouviu o barulho de trinco se abrindo. Logo, a cabeça loira apareceu. E estava sorrindo.

"Implora" – ele lhe disse.

Ela riu do que ele havia dito. Ele nunca mudaria.

"Malfoy, estou cansada. Por favor, me entregue o livro. Não custa. Por favor." – ela pediu novamente.

"Eu sempre quis ouvir um Weasley implorando. Mas isto deve servir. Entre, Weasley."

Ela entrou, passando por ele com um sorriso vitorioso. O balcão estava uma bagunça, lotado de caixas e papeis espalhados por todos os lados.

"Que bagunça, Malfoy. Como você se acha dentro dessa loja?"

Ele bufou. "Eu conheço essa loja como a palma da minha mão, Weasley. Sempre vinha aqui com meu pai quando era criança. De qualquer forma, é a minha bagunça, eu me acho nela." – ele respondeu.

Ela sorriu em resposta. Mirou o loiro que aparentava ter ficado mal humorado. Ela estava estranhando o comportamento dele. O Malfoy, o menino arrogante e implicante do colégio, sendo algo parecido com simpático.

"Malfoy, que coisa. Não precisa ser tão mal humorado."

Ele deu uma risadinha. "Bom humor não é uma coisa que corre no meu sangue. Se bem que minha tia Bella era uma mulher bem engraçada; você deve se lembrar dela." – ele se divertiu com a própria ironia.

"Oh, me lembro sim. Foi realmente engraçado quando ela tentou me matar. Mas engraçado mesmo foi quando minha mãe a matou. Eu ri muito" – ela devolveu.

Naquele instante, Gina Weasley prendeu a atenção de Draco Malfoy. Engraçada, irônica. Personalidade forte. Como se estivesse se protegendo das pessoas por meio das palavras. Ela era como ele. Draco piscou algumas vezes antes de responder, deixando um sorriso imperceptível escapar antes de apontar para um objeto no balcão.

"Seu livro está ao lado da caixa registradora, Weasley. Pode pegar."

Ela se virou para olhá-lo e depois seguiu até onde ele disse estar o livro.

"Quando a sua loja vai abrir?" – ele perguntou com pouco caso.

"Em 3 semanas." – ela pegou o livro, depositou o dinheiro em cima do balcão e caminhou para a saída da loja.

"Por que em 3 semanas?" – ele foi até o balcão, guardou o dinheiro e depois ficou esperando ela responder.

"É meu aniversário." – ela respondeu simples – "Obrigada, Malfoy. A gente se vê."

Ele acenou com a cabeça e ela saiu.

* * *

Três semanas voaram para ela. Gina encarava o boticário lotado de pessoas, todas olhando e comentando sobre a loja e os produtos. Já era fim da tarde. Recebera muitas visitas. Seus pais, seus irmãos, alguns amigos. Claro que Harry não tinha sido convidado e sentiu-se aliviada por ele não ter aparecido. Ela não queria que ele aparecesse. Talvez quisesse, apenas para ter o prazer de se mostrar indiferente. Mas de qualquer forma, ele não deu sinal de vida.

Nem mesmo tinha se lembrado do aniversario dela. Isso a fez sentir-se incomodada. E triste.

Hermione e Rony até sondaram para saber se Gina tinha mandado uma coruja convidando Harry, mas ao ver a cara que ela fez ao perguntarem, eles desconversaram e saíram.

Ela atendeu a tantas pessoas só naquele dia que parecia terem sido vários dias. Encarou, feliz, as prateleiras com alguns produtos já faltando. Tinha sido um bom negócio reabrir o boticário.

"São 15 sicles" – ela informou a uma mulher que havia lhe perguntado o preço de uma poção de sono.

A mulher deu o dinheiro e Gina devolveu um saquinho no qual continha a poção. Então, uma coruja de penas muito escuras entrou voando de forma rasante até ela. Trazia no bico, um bilhete.

_Parabéns pela inauguração. _

_D.M._

Ela sorriu. Era o primeiro gesto gentil que alguém fazia para ela em muito tempo. E a primeira grande surpresa que ela recebia. Não pelo gesto em si. Mas pela pessoa que tinha feito o gesto. Draco Malfoy. E claro, ele fez questão de esquecer-se de mencionar o aniversário dela.

Esperou o resto das pessoas deixarem a loja. Pensou em passar na B&B, mas mudou de idéia. Aquele quem tinha escrito era Malfoy. Não um amigo. Apenas um conhecido que detestava a ela e toda a sua família. Não fora nada alem de um gesto amigável por ela abrir uma loja perto da dele.

* * *

Trabalhar no boticário era mais cansativo do que Gina imaginou. Passava parte da manhã fazendo poções para repor o estoque. Ou então, fazia encomendas dos ingredientes e produtos que estavam acabando. Mas ela estava amando. Fazia apenas duas semanas que ela estava ali, e parecia que tinha passado uma vida toda trabalhando naquilo.

Se soubesse o prazer que ela iria sentir trabalhando no que gostava, teria feito antes, com certeza.

O longo dia de sexta feira tinha chegado ao fim. Já eram mais de seis e meia quando ela fechou a porta do boticário. Arrumaria algumas coisas e depois subiria pra comer alguma coisa e talvez, pensasse se iria encontrar Luna e Neville no Três Vassouras.

Ligou o rádio para fazer companhia a ela. Um pequeno presente de seu pai. Estava passando a narração de um jogo de quadribol. Mas ela não prestou muita atenção na narrativa. Apenas o fato de ser um jogo de quadribol, a fez pensar nele. Harry amava aquele jogo, talvez mais do que qualquer pessoa que ela conhecesse.

Ela detestava ter uma memória. Porque a memória dela jogava contra ela, Gina tinha certeza. Porque toda vez que ela ouvia sobre quadribol, ela se lembrava de Harry. Toda vez que ouvia uma música que ele gostava, logo a imagem dele aparecia para perturbar sua mente. Logo agora, que ela estava comemorando o fato de ter ficado 2 semanas sem pensar nele. Maldito radio, maldito jogo, maldito Harry.

A porta da frente do boticário bateu. Ela levantou a cabeça, se esquecendo, momentaneamente, de xingar o rádio.

"Já estamos fechados." – ela disse para a figura que acabava de entrar.

"Ora, Weasley, uma mão lava a outra. Eu estou com dor de cabeça." – Malfoy estava com uma careta engraçada. Um misto de pesar e aborrecimento, acrescido de uma certa insegurança, talvez vergonha. Ela não sabia direito.

"E?" – ela arrastou a vogal de forma bem infantil e irritante.

"Como 'e'? Isso aqui é um boticário. Você tem que me dar uma poção para passar a minha dor." – ele falou, tentando mostrar como era óbvio o fato do porque dele ter entrado no boticário dela.

Ela riu da cara dele. Ele sabia ser divertido quando queria. Gina entrou atrás do balcão, tirou a varinha que estava ali guardada, conjurou uma pequena taça com água e foi até um dos armários, pegou um vidro que continha uma poção para dor de cabeça. Acresceu algumas gotas da poção à água e ofereceu a ele.

"Como eu vou saber que você não está me envenenando?" – ele olhou desconfiado para a taça que ela oferecia.

"Por mais tentador que fosse, eu não sou você." – ela deu a taça a ele, que bebeu, em um gole só. "De qualquer forma, se você tem medo de mim, por que veio até aqui?" – ela o encarou.

"Merlin, mulher, isso tem um gosto horrível." – ele fez uma careta e devolveu a taça a ela.

"A propósito, obrigada pelo bilhete Malfoy." – ela fitou o homem loiro com atenção.

"Eu sou uma pessoa civilizada, Weasley. E estamos no mundo dos negócios. Se eu não tivesse te mandado isso, você não teria curado a minha dor de cabeça depois do horário de expediente" – ele sorriu.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e começou a arrumar o balcão. Ele ficou ali, olhando ela trabalhar e fuçando nos armários do boticário. Algumas vezes ela o ouvia fazer algum comentário ou soltar alguns gemidos de desgosto depois de cheirar uns frascos. Mas não se importou com a presença dele. Nem com os comentários que ele tecia, tentando claramente, atingi-la de alguma forma. Ela simplesmente ficou ali, fazendo o que tinha que fazer. Tentando não pensar e como a situação presente era irônica. E o quanto Harry ficaria incomodado se ele pudesse saber daquilo. E não pode deixar de sorrir, intimamente, pensando numa cena na qual Harry apareceria e flagraria Gina com Malfoy. Apenas conversando, claro.

Ao fim de uma hora, ela tinha terminado de arrumar tudo. Ele estava escorado em um dos armários, olhando para ela com um ar debochado. Óbvio.

"Você deveria arrumar um empregado para você, Weasley. Pra fazer essa parte de arrumar." – ele disse em tom casual.

"Eu não preciso de um empregado, Malfoy. Eu posso fazer isso sozinha" – ela o puxou pelo braço, fazendo se desencostar do armário – "Não se apóie ai."

Ele ia protestar, mas ela foi empurrando ele para fora da loja.

"Se você não se importa, eu vou pra casa, Malfoy." – ela disse logo depois de trancar a porta.

Ele não falou nada, mas também não saiu do lado dela.

"Vai praquele lugar que vocês chamam de Toca?" – ele perguntou debochado.

"Não. Sai de casa faz um tempo. Estou morando sozinha agora" – ela informou com certo orgulho.

"Sua casa é longe?" – ele perguntou curioso.

"Não. È bem perto daqui, para falar a verdade." – ela sorriu.

"E você vai á pé?" – ele perguntou.

Ela deu uma risadinha pelo nariz. Ele perguntou como se andar a pé fosse uma ofensa.

"Ah sim." - ela respondeu divertida.

"A garota Weasley tendo um negocio próprio e agora morando sozinha, isso eu quero ver. De qualquer forma, já está tarde pra você andar sozinha" – ele disse, se postando ao lado dela, esperando ela andar.

"Então vamos" – ela se adiantou, deu dois passos, parou a frente de outra porta – diretamente do lado da porta do boticário e sorriu – "Bem, chegamos. Obrigada pela companhia Malfoy. Sabe-se lá o que poderia ter acontecido comigo se eu tivesse vindo pra casa sozinha, há essa hora da noite."

Ele olhou incrédulo pra ela, enquanto ela ria pela cara que ele tinha feito. Gina não sabia dizer se ele estava estupefato pela brincadeira dela ou pelo fato de ter descoberto onde ela morava.

Ele a fitou por longos segundos, encarando – de vez em quando – a porta na frente da qual ela estava parada. Por fim, ele falou.

"Você mora aqui?"

Ela olhou calmamente para a porta. Depois se voltou para ele.

"Moro."

Ele rolou os olhos e riu. Mas ela ficou séria. Ela esperou ele falar mais alguma coisa. Mas ele continuou apenas olhando pra ela e pra porta. Por fim, ela se adiantou, destrancou a porta e entrou.

"Boa noite, Malfoy." – ela falou, tentando não transparecer o quanto tinha ficado ofendida com a reação dele. Ele era um idiota.

Ele demorou alguns segundos para entender que ela tinha se ofendido com a falta de reação

dele.

"Hey, Weasley, não fica brava. Eu não falei nada de errado!"- ele se defendeu.

Ela parou de arrastar a porta antes que a visão do loiro tivesse sumido. Abriu a porta novamente.

"Você não precisou falar." – ela atacou.

"Ah, Weasley, qual é. Só fiquei surpreso de te ver morando aqui. Achei que você tivesse, sabe, melhorado de vida." – ele confessou, visivelmente embaraçado.

"Ah sim. Agora entendi o porquê da gentileza de me mandar um bilhete de boas vindas. Não sabia que além de tudo, você era interesseiro, Malfoy."

Dessa vez, ele que se ofendeu com a reação dela. Ele não tinha ido até lá por interesse. Tinha ido por curiosidade. E concluiu que se ela tinha montado aquela loja, era porque ela tinha melhorado de vida. E ficou surpreso em descobrir que ela morava em cima do boticário, porque isso não condizia com a suposição de nova vida dela.

Ele tentou explicar isso, mas não se saiu muito bem. Ela fechou a aporta na cara dele. Pareceu ainda mais ofendida.

Gina subiu irritada para sua casa. Ele era mesmo um idiota. A simples conclusão de que em seu caminho só cruzavam pessoas idiotas a desanimou tanto, que ela nem mesmo foi encontrar Luna e Neville. Ficou ali, sentindo pena dela mesma e da falta de sorte em conhecer pessoas decentes.

Quer dizer, numa respectiva, ela tinha tido muitos caras. Tinha gostado de alguns, apenas se envolvido com outros. Claro, Harry ela tinha amado. Ou pelo menos com ele tinha sido o mais próximo de amor que ela já havia sentido. Mas no fim das contas, ela continuava sozinha. Não importava o quanto maravilhosa ela fosse, como eles diziam, ela acabava sozinha.

E claro, sua vida era completada por idiotas como Malfoy. Que existiam apenas para lembrá-la que a vida sempre podia ficar pior.

* * *

"O Malfoy?" – Neville perguntou pela terceira vez. "Sendo gentil com você e trabalhando na B&B?"

Ela olhou desconcertada. Quantas vezes mais ela precisaria repetir a mesma historia?

"Pois eu acho que isso é bem legal" – Luna disse olhando pela janela para a chuva fina que caia do lado de fora do Três Vassouras. "Quer dizer, todo mundo sabe que a família dele tem que andar na linha agora. Ninguém esquece que eles ficaram do lado de Você-sabe-quem durante a guerra. Mesmo depois que o pai dele acabou entregando um dos planos do Lorde das Trevas."

Gina olhou pensativa para a amiga, que parecia ter tido um raro momento de lucidez. Realmente, a família Malfoy só não foi sancionada de forma mais grave por que, no último minuto, Lucio Malfoy entregou aos aurores parte os planos de invasão do Ministério e assassinato do Ministro que Voldemort vinha tramando.

Lucio teve que pagar um preço alto por isso. Acusado de traidor por ambos os lados, exilou-se por um tempo com o resto da família. Algum tempo depois, voltou a aparecer socialmente, aumentando consideravelmente, as doações que fazia regularmente a diversas associações bruxas. Parte de seu patrimônio foi congelada, mas o nome da família ainda gerava algum respeito entre os bruxos mais renomados.

Draco tinha sumido durante a guerra. Lucio tinha tido o cuidado de proteger o herdeiro da família longe da violência e do perigo da guerra. Gina ficou dois anos sem saber dele. Ninguém sabia, na verdade. Havia algumas especulações, mas nenhuma informação concreta. Um ano depois do fim da guerra, ela soube que ele estava vivo. Mas nunca mais o tinha visto. A não ser uma vez, de longe, dentro do Ministério. Estava acompanhando o pai em uma das muitas audiências pelas quais Lucio tinha sido submetido. Depois, voltou a vê-lo apenas naquele dia, na B&B.

"Eu não sei. Somos vizinhos agora. Acho que a Luna tem razão. Ele só deve estar querendo se manter na linha." – Gina falou depois de algum tempo.

Neville a olhou cuidadosamente. Se Rony soubesse da aproximação dos dois, não iria gostar nada. E Harry então. Seria um escândalo na família da ruiva.

"Eu acho que você deveria ficar de olho nele, Gin. Ele é um Malfoy, e você sabe o que isso significa." – ele falou por fim.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, tomou um ultimo gole de sua cerveja amanteigada e deixou os dois amigos sozinhos. Amanhã seria mais um longo dia para ela.

* * *

_"And you smile like a saint but you curse like a  
sailor  
And your eyes say the jokes on me."_

Gina mirou mais uma vez o homem parado a sua frente. Não conseguia definir a expressão que estava esculpida no rosto dele. Harry estava diferente desde a ultima vez que eles se encontraram. Vestia um elegante terno preto, com uma camisa social muito fina e verde, combinando com os olhos dele. E pensar que foi ela quem disse para ele usar esse tom.

Ele olhou por toda a loja. Tinha um ligeiro sorriso no rosto. Ela não sorria. Apenas esperava.

"Ficou ótimo, Ginny" – ele disse mirando um dos grandes armários – "Seus pais estão muito orgulhosos".

Ela não respondeu, apenas suspirou profundamente. Debruçou delicadamente sobre o balcão do boticário e cruzou os braços. Ele já estava ali há quinze minutos e até agora, tinha sido o máximo de conversa que eles tiveram.

Ele parou de andar de um lado para o outro, examinando a loja. Foi até o balcão, perto de Gina. Ela levantou de imediato, intimidada pela proximidade.

"Eu sinto a sua falta" – ele lhe disse.

Ela pensou no que responder. Por fim, optou pela verdade.

"Eu também."

Ele deu um sorriso genuíno á resposta dela.

"Será que poderíamos conversar? Em algum lugar, longe daqui?"

Ela acenou com a cabeça. Em poucos minutos, eles se dirigiram a um pub, perto dali. Eles se sentaram de modo que um ficou de frente para o outro. Era uma pequena mesa redonda, que estava disposta perto de uma porta de vidro, que separava um cantor solitário do resto das mesas. Ele pediu uma cerveja para os dois. Eles se olharam durante algum tempo, bebericando a cerveja gelada. Por fim, ele começou.

"Eu sinto a sua falta de verdade. Não consigo ficar longe de você." – ele lhe dirigiu o melhor sorriso que tinha. Ela sorriu em resposta. Era tão obvio que a recíproca era verdadeira, que ela nem mesmo precisou responder.

Mas o sorriso no rosto dela se desfez.

"Por que você fez isso, Harry? Por que você acabou com a gente?" – ela perguntou, atenta a reação de desconforto dele.

"Ginny, eu já disse. Eu fiz uma escolha."

Ela bebericou mais um pouco da cerveja, rindo, intimamente, do argumento ridículo dele.

"Você a ama, de verdade?" – ela perguntou

Ele demorou alguns segundos para responder, surpreso pela pergunta dela. Depois, abaixou o corpo para ficar suficientemente próximo dela, de modo que seus olhos pudessem manter um contato visual intenso.

"Se você realmente a amasse, você estaria aqui comigo agora?"

"Se eu a amasse, eu não estaria com você agora" – ele concordou por fim.

Ela acenou com a cabeça. Cada minuto que passava, ficava ainda mais difícil para ela entender o que se passava na cabeça do homem a sua frente. Ele era um poço de incertezas e imaturidade. Deixava-se levar por sentimentos tão levianos que ele nem mesmo tinha tempo de absorver. Por que, afinal, ele estava ali então? Quem ele amava de verdade? Por que, diabos, ele não conseguia ligar uma coisa á outra?

"Então por que você está com ela?" – ela perguntou.

Ele brincou com o copo durante um tempo. Depois, voltou a olhar para ela.

"Por que eu não tenho certeza de estar pronto para abrir mão dela." – ele respondeu.

A resposta dele abriu ainda mais profundamente a ferida não cicatrizada de Gina. Como ele poderia falar aquilo pra ela daquela forma?

"Então por que você está aqui, Harry?" – ela perguntou, pouco se importando com as lágrimas que já queimavam os olhos e a voz que saiu mostrando o quão machucada ela estava.

"Eu quero tentar de novo. A gente se dá tão bem junto. Ninguém me entende como você, Ginny."

Ela se afastou dele. "Você vai terminar com ela, então?" – ela perguntou e ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, negando. "Você só quer a minha amizade, é isso?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça, afirmativamente. Gina sentiu o calor subindo pelo corpo todo. Quantos anos ele achava que ela tinha? Amizade, depois do que ele tinha feito? E ela imaginando que talvez, ele pudesse querer ficar com ela de novo.

Gina sentiu a garganta comprimir. Ela queria chorar. Sentia tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo: raiva, magoa, saudade, muita saudade. Mas não eram essas as palavras que ela queria ouvir dele. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

"Eu sei que eu errei, Gin, de verdade. Eu já quase me arrependo da minha escolha e eu sei que não dá para voltar no tempo." – ele esperou alguma resposta dela, que não veio. Então ele continuou – "e eu não quero que a gente retome nada, porque eu sei que não dá. Mas eu acho que podíamos reconstruir as coisas. Sabe, desde o começo. Voltando a sermos amigos. Eu sinto tanto a sua falta." – os olhos deles brilharam ao dizer as ultimas palavras.

"Nós dois sabemos que isso não vai acontecer. Já tentamos inúmeras vezes e não dá certo. Pra que tentar de novo?" – ela perguntou.

Ele respirou fundo, e se aproximou ainda mais dela, vencendo a distancia entre eles dois. Ela sabia o que estava por vir e, em nenhum momento, ela lutou contra isso. Ele pousou os lábios dele nos dela de forma delicada, quase em reverencia. E ela permitiu que ele entrasse em sua boca, mesmo seu peito explodindo em raiva e tristeza e magoa. Ela deixou que o corpo dela falasse por ela naquele momento, mesmo sabendo que em alguns segundos, se arrependeria de ter feito. Foi um beijo casto. Demorou pouco. Mas era inegável o turbilhão de sentimentos que passou pelos dois durante aquele breve momento.

Eles se separaram, e se olharam, apenas. Nunca, mas nunca mesmo, ela iria entender como alguém poderia ser tão burro. Como ele poderia apenas pedir pela amizade dela, mesmo a beijando de forma intensa, deixando que ela captasse todo o sentimento dele por ela. Talvez, apenas ele mesmo não percebesse que era a ela a quem ele amava. Gina tinha tentado mostrar isso muitas vezes, mas cabia apenas a ele perceber isso. Ela já tinha feito o que podia por ele e por eles dois, mas não podia tentar convencê-lo de que era pra ela, Gina, que ele deveria entregar o amor dele.

Eles se afastaram de novo. Ele olhou discretamente para o relógio de pulso. E ela sentiu a angustia dele ao verificar, discretamente, as horas. Ele estava atrasado.

"Está atrasado, Harry?" – ela perguntou sem mesmo olhar para ele.

Ele também não olhou para ela.

"Ela está me esperando." – foi tudo o que ele disse, quase num sussurro.

Ela riu. De forma triste e desiludida.

"Por que você quer a minha amizade?" – ela lhe perguntou.

"Porque você me completa. Porque me dá o que ninguém mais me dá." – ele respondeu, buscando as mãos e os olhos dela.

Ela se afastou.

"Vá embora, Harry. E não me procure de novo. Não me escreva. Eu vou esquecer você, pode ter certeza. Mas você nunca vai fazer isso, por que nunca vai arranjar alguém que seja pra você o que eu fui e você sabe disso. Sua namorada, a pessoa que você escolheu, é ela quem deve te completar. É ela quem deve ser sua amiga, sua companheira. Não eu. Não se pode ter uma namorada e uma melhor amiga. Você fez sua escolha, agora, contente-se com ela." – as palavras saíram da boca dela antes mesmo que ela conseguisse pensar em dizer.

Harry a olhou chocado. "Eu não concordo, eu não acho que uma namorada possa ter os atributos de uma amiga".

Ela riu do que ele disse. Ele era um idiota mesmo. Não tinha jeito.

"Não me importa o que você acha. Eu não vou ficar de amiguinha para você enquanto você despeja todo seu grande e profundo amor pra idiota da sua namorada. Pra mim já chega." Ela levantou e deu as costas a ele, ignorando os protestos para que ela voltasse e o olhar chocado pela atitude.

De certo, ele nunca esperou que ela fosse deixá-lo ali. Nunca esperou que ela realmente se recusasse a tê-lo por perto, mesmo que como amigos, apenas. Mas ele nunca imaginou isso por que ele nunca entendeu que ela não precisava dele. Ela gostava dele e apenas isso. Mas não precisava dele e não aceitaria dele menos do que ela deveria receber.

Pois se ele precisava de uma amiga, era porque a namorada dele era tão idiota quanto ele. Porque o namoro deles era uma grande farsa, em que nenhum dos dois admitia a falta de profundidade do sentimento que os unia. Porque ele a procurou para completar a vida dele. E isso significava que ele era ainda mais idiota do que ela supôs que ele pudesse ser. Apenas um idiota iria manter – por vontade própria – um namoro naquelas circunstâncias. Gina não sabia o que unia Harry e Cho, mas sabia, ao menos, que era o motivo errado.

E quando ela o deixou, o fez apenas porque não conseguia mais olhar para ele sem ter uma vontade enorme de tentar abrir a cabeça dele e ver o que afinal, se passava ali. Ninguém poderia pensar como ele e agir como ele. E a tinha beijado, sabendo que instantes depois, ele beijaria a namorada que ele dizia amar. A mesma boca. Com certeza, as mesmas palavras de amor, os mesmos carinhos, os mesmos planos.

E foi então que ela percebeu o quanto ele era desleal. Ele poderia ser um grande homem em muitos aspectos, até porque de fato ele era, mas ele não sabia ser um homem para uma mulher. Talvez ele só tivesse aprendido a ser um herói. Mas não um homem, não para ela, pelo menos.

E apesar de se conseguir pensar em um milhão de justificativas para essa falha no caráter dele, Gina sabia, nada conseguiria amenizar a dor que essa falha causava nela. Porque ninguém podia e devia brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas por pura falta de certeza. Era imoral, indecente. E ela tinha o deixado fazer isso com ela muitas vezes.

E nem mesmo se importou em sair pelas ruas londrinas chorando. Ainda porque, esse era o único conforto que ela tinha naquela hora. A certeza de saber que chorava não por ele, mas por ela. Pelo que ela sentia. Pelo fato dela ter feito por ele coisas que nunca tinha feito por ninguém e com ninguém.

E que tinha sido, por ele, a melhor pessoa que ela conseguiu ser, encontrando nela mesma, ainda que sobre forte paradoxo moral, a pessoa que ela achava que ele merecia. E que, mesmo sendo a pessoa que ele merecia, não tinha sido suficiente. E a dor da rejeição e da humilhação foi forte, mas a dor do não entendimento foi ainda mais intensa. Talvez, se ela pudesse entender o que ela tinha feito de errado, isso a ajudasse a superar.

Mas no fim das contas, como ela iria perceber, tempos mais tarde, ela não era culpada. Não foi o que ela fez ou deixou de fazer, nem quem ela tinha sido pra ele ou quem deveria ter sido. O fato da coisa não ter funcionado estava ligado unicamente ao fato de Harry ser Harry. Ele era o problema. Não ela, nunca ela.

O problema todo estava em quem ele era, porque isso refletia diretamente em quem ele queria do lado dele. Talvez toda a banca de herói que ele, mesmo negando, mostrava, apenas escondia o fato de ele ser menos do que realmente aparentava. E isso, fazia com que ele precisasse de alguém como ele ao lado. Pequeno, como ele. e ela não era assim. Apenas pelo fato dela ter sido, por ele, a melhor pessoa que existia dentro dela, mostrava uma grandeza de alma que ele nunca soube compreender. E valorizar. E por isso, ele tinha perdido a melhor pessoa que algum dia passou e passaria na vida dele.

Ela chegou em casa ainda chorando. E chorou por muito tempo, noite adentro. Certas feridas não cicatrizariam. Não tão cedo, pelo menos.

Ela não sabia quem ele era de verdade, mas pelo menos agora, tinha a certeza de que ele não era quem ela pensava que fosse. E só por isso, ele não a merecia. E essa seria a última vez que ela o deixaria magoá-la.

* * *

N/a: Música: Saints and Sailors - Dashboard Confessional


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

_"You don't have to make your mind up  
I just wanna take my time with you,  
If that's all right"  
_

Gina olhou novamente para o loiro a sua frente. Era a terceira vez naquela semana que ele aparecia no boticário. A quarta semana seguida que ele dava o ar da sua graça. Os motivos eram os mais variados: gripe, dor de cabeça, dor nas costas, reclamações incoerentes e as visitas que ele fazia apenas para lembrá-la do quanto ele era melhor que ela. Claro, como se ela conseguisse se esquecer de um fato que ele lhe apontava desde que se conheciam.

Draco continuou fuçando nos vidros abertos em cima do balcão. Gina estava apenas esperando para saber qual o motivo da visita dessa vez.

"Minha garganta dói. O que você tem aí para mim, Weasley?" – ele perguntou sem dar atenção a qualquer resposta dela.

"Acho que você deveria ir para um hospital. Nunca conheci alguém com tantos problemas de saúde como você. Isso não é muito normal, é, Malfoy?" – ela deu um pequeno sorriso de vitória pela cara espantada dele.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas encostou-se em um dos armários. Ela não falou nada, apenas olhou. E ele deixou de se apoiar lá, no mesmo instante. Depois de tantas visitas e tantos atos iguais e repetidos, ela nem mesmo se dava ao trabalho de lembrá-lo que ele deveria ficar longe dos armários dela.

"E então, o que você tem para mim?" – ele perguntou, ignorando a sobrancelha dela que permanecia levantada.

"Vejamos, a poção que eu te dei antes de ontem funcionou?"

"Não confia no próprio taco, Weasley?" – ele riu. "Funcionou sim, minha dor de dente passou rapidinho."

"Ótimo" – ela começou – "posso te dar o mesmo hoje então. Aliás, é o mesmo que eu venho te dando há dias."

Ele olhou para ela visivelmente confuso. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu quero dizer que você tem tomado apenas água, todos esses dias. Parei de desperdiçar meus produtos em você, sabendo que você não tem dor nenhuma."

Ele olhou bravo para ela.

"Vamos, Malfoy. Nós dois sabemos que você não confiaria em mim para cuidar do seu precioso corpo. O que você quer de verdade?"

Ele olhou pra ela ainda bravo. Tinha sido pego e ele detestava isso. Ele não respondeu enquanto eles se encararam. Depois, ela baixou a cabeça e começou rabiscar rótulos para os vidros em cima do balcão.

"Conversar, eu acho." – ele disse, por fim.

Ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele, mas ele tinha saído. Não pode evitar sentir certo remorso. E muita surpresa. Malfoy, querendo conversar com ela. Era realmente uma novidade engraçada.

Mas talvez o mais engraçado mesmo fosse o fato dele ter confessado isso a ela. A vida é mesmo uma caixa de surpresas, ela pensou.

De qualquer forma, Gina não deixou de notar – com certa tristeza – que provavelmente ele não apareceria no dia seguinte. Afinal, ele confessou que aparecia apenas para conversar. E isso vindo dele era uma coisa que ela jamais imaginaria. Não pelo ato de confessar essa pequena fraqueza, mas pelo fato da fraqueza ser em relação à ela.

Embora, ela lembrou, eles não conversassem realmente. Trocavam algumas palavras e isso não poderia ser considerado uma conversa. Mas de fato, ela tinha se acostumado com a presença dele ali.

Ele era chato, arrogante, prepotente e realmente achava que ela era inferior. Mas por algum motivo, ele ficava ali no boticário com ela durante longos minutos, apenas reclamando. No boticário dela. E Gina tinha reparado, há alguns dias, que ele inventava dores inexistentes para ir até lá. No começo, suspeitava que ele só fizesse isso para tentar provar o quanto ela não tinha perícia para ser dona de um boticário. Mas aos poucos, as criticas realmente duras foram deixadas de lado e substituídas por apenas reclamações infundadas sobre detalhes insignificantes. Foi quando ela percebeu que o motivo das visitas dele era outro.

E agora, finalmente, ela sabia qual era. Ele queria conversar. Conversar. Seja lá o que isso significasse no mundo dele.

* * *

Já eram quase seis da tarde e o boticário estava pouquíssimo movimentado. A falta do que fazer apenas aumentou a expectativa de Gina. Parte dela queria saber se Draco voltaria naquele dia, depois da inesperada confissão no dia anterior. Parte dela simplesmente acreditava que ele não apareceria. Assim, um pequeno pedaço dela queria que ele voltasse. Por mera curiosidade. Queria saber o que levaria ele a conversar com ela e o melhor, até onde iria uma conversa com Draco Malfoy. 

Seis e quinze. Nem sinal da cabeleireira loira, o terno perfeitamente alinhado, a voz arrastada e irônica.

Seis e meia. Nada. Ela bufou. Ele não viria e estava na hora de fechar a loja. Gina arrumou os papéis dentro da gaveta, trancou os armários e quando ia apagar a luz para sair, ouviu a porta abrindo.

Ela nem mesmo se virou para ver quem era. Era ele. O perfume típico de Draco Malfoy, que durante dias vinha empesteando a loja, logo chegou com força ao nariz dela. Ela se permitiu dar um pequeno sorriso presunçoso.

Ela se virou lentamente para encará-lo. Ele tinha uma sobrancelha levantada para ela. Gina soltou uma risada abafada. Ele rolou os olhos.

"Saudades, Malfoy?" – ela provocou.

Ele não respondeu. Pisou forte em direção ao balcão e ficou olhando por cima do vidro alguns potinhos ainda vazios, durante longos minutos. Depois, ele virou-se para ela.

"Já está indo embora, Weasley?" – ele perguntou, com certa naturalidade. A mesma pergunta de quase todas às vezes.

"É o que parece" – ela respondeu ainda mais provocativa.

Ele sorriu em consideração a isso. Era quase um jogo de palavras. E como em todo bom jogo, sempre dois podem jogar.

"Então Malfoy, você veio conversar?" – o sorrisinho presunçoso dela aumentava quando ele não conseguia responder de imediato.

Draco apenas deu de ombros, rindo.

"Então vamos conversar. É para isso que você veio aqui, não é? Não vai perder a viagem, não é mesmo?" – ela puxou uma cadeira do fundo da loja e colocou em frente a ele. Depois, sentou-se preguiçosamente e ficou olhando para ele.

"Nossa Weasley, espontaneidade não é o seu forte"– ele disse apontando para o jeito dela sentada a sua frente, obviamente esperando ele se manifestar.

"Ei, eu sou uma pessoa bem espontânea." – ela se defendeu – "O que você quer que eu faça?"

Ele levantou novamente a sobrancelha para ela, em desafio.

"Ok, Malfoy. Vamos ser espontâneos então." – ela se levantou e foi em direção a porta do boticário. Dando uma olhadinha com rabo de olho para ele, ela a trancou. Ele deu um pulo, assustado.

"Você quer espontaneidade, certo? Então, eu vou ser espontânea para nossa conversa." – ela disse, numa tentativa de explicar o comportamento dela. Mas não surtiu efeito algum. Tão logo ela disse isso, ele levou a mão até o bolso da calça, procurando a varinha.

Ela alcançou a própria varinha e a bolsa e dando uma ultima olhada na loja, foi até ele e o segurou pelo braço.

"Relaxe, Malfoy, você não vai precisar da sua varinha" – e dito isso, ela aparatou com ele de lá.

"Nossa, Weasley, realmente, você me surpreende. Nunca vi tanta espontaneidade e originalidade numa só pessoa." – ele disse debochadamente depois que eles se sentaram. Ela os tinha levado para o Três Vassouras.

Gina rolou os olhos. "Malfoy, como pode caber tanta chatice numa pessoa do seu tamanho?" – ela perguntou seriamente.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada sonora. Ela nunca o tinha visto rir daquela maneira. Ele levantou-se indo em direção ao bar e voltou, minutos depois, com dois copos de firewhisky.

"Oh, não não não, Malfoy. Amanhã eu tenho que trabalhar e ressaca não combina com isso" – ela disse afastando o copo.

"Ah Weasley, eu também vou trabalhar amanhã. Deixa de frescura." – ele empurrou o copo de volta para ela.

"Malfoy, temos idéias diferentes sobre 'trabalho'. Perceba, eu realmente trabalho. Eu não sou um _bon vivant_ como você."

Ele a encarou serio. "B_on vivant_ ? Eu não sou um _bon vivant_, ok? Eu realmente trabalho. De onde você tirou isso?" – ele perguntou ofendido.

"Eu não sei" – ela disse, fingindo pensar – "Talvez o fato de você aparecer quase na hora do almoço para abrir a loja e fechá-la antes de todo mundo para se enfiar no meu boticário? Ou o fato de ser um filhinho de papai mimado que até hoje mora com os pais e ganhou de presente uma loja para passar o tempo? Que não se importa de beber durante os dias de semana, porque não tem o menor problema se no dia seguinte não aparecer no trabalho." – ela respondeu.

Ele estudou o que ela disse por algum tempo. Depois, deu de ombros. "E eu achando que _bon vivants_ não trabalhassem!"

Ela riu dele. Não se agüentou. Aquele, definitivamente, não era Draco Malfoy. "Ah, Malfoy, você considera o que você fez um trabalho? Abre a loja na hora do almoço, passa a tarde sentado lendo o jnornal no seu escritório e dando ordens."

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Talvez eu seja mesmo um _bon vivant_. Mas eu gosto de viver assim. Então, realmente, não me importa a definição de vida que você queria me dar." – ele sorriu, por fim, terminando a discussão. "Olha, Weasley, você deveria aproveitar meu momento de generosidade. Nunca você achou que eu iria pagar uma bebida a você, achou?" – ela deu um sorriso e negou com a cabeça – "Então aproveita logo antes que eu mude de idéia e tome a sua bebida" – ele disse depois de ter tomado a bebida dele num gole só.

Ela suspirou e pegou o copo. E fez o mesmo que ele, soltando uma careta engraçada logo em seguida.

"Então, Malfoy, me diga. Sobre o que devemos conversar?" – ela perguntou, meio zonza pelo efeito do álcool. Não estava acostumada a beber algo tão forte.

"Eu não sei. Qualquer coisa. Nada. Tanto faz." – ele deu de ombros, indiferente a pergunta que ela tinha feito.

Ela pensou um pouco antes de falar qualquer coisa. Ele tinha ido atrás dela e agora ele não dava nem um assunto para eles conversarem. Que idiota.

"Certo. Então, me conte. Por que a B&B? Por que uma loja? Não é pouco demais para você?"

Ele estudou o rosto da ruiva por algum tempo e depois falou com total naturalidade. "Eu só queria uma desculpa para sair de casa um pouco sem ter que trabalhar de verdade" – ele respondeu.

Ela soltou uma risada alta. E depois, olhou para ele querendo mostrar o quanto ela estava certa. Ele pediu mais dois copos de bebida, fugindo do olhar presunçoso dela.

"Sua casa é tão ruim assim?" – ela disse revirando o gelo dentro do copo.

"Às vezes." – ele respondeu tomando mais um gole de bebida.

Gina virou-se de lado para olhar as pessoas ao redor. Conhecia alguns rostos ali. Conhecidos de Hogwarts, amigos de amigos, amigos de parentes. Sempre as mesmas pessoas.

"Não gosto de vir aqui" – ela falou, mais para ela do que para ele.

Surpreso com o comentário dela, Draco passou a observar as pessoas também, procurando alguém que ela pudesse estar reconhecendo.

"Lembranças com o Potter, Weasley?" – ele perguntou maldosamente.

Ela virou para olhá-lo. "Pode apostar" – disse sem constrangimento.

"Então é verdade?" – ele insistiu

"O que é verdade?" – ela ignorou o copo, afastando-o, sem olhar para Draco.

"Que ele te trocou pela chinesinha?" – ele disse sorrindo.

Ela lhe devolveu um olhar amargo, e não pode ignorar uma pequena sensação desconfortável que surgiu dentro dela, junto com imagens de Harry e Cho, que embora ela nunca os tivesse visto juntos pessoalmente, dançavam em sua cabeça.

"Território perigoso, Weasley?" – ele perguntou ao olhar que ela lhe devolveu quando tocou no assunto. Gina não respondeu a pergunta dele. De fato, era perigoso. Mas não era um segredo, de qualquer forma.

"Conhece alguém por aqui?" – Gina perguntou apontando para as outras mesas.

"Não sei. Não, provavelmente. Não tenho muitos amigos ultimamente, Weasley." – ele respondeu sem nem mesmo olhar para a direção que ela apontava.

"Isso explica o porquê de você estar sentado comigo nesse bar." – ela disse rindo.

"Pode ser. Mas e você? Por que está sentada comigo nesse bar?" – ele perguntou imitando o que ela tinha dito.

"Não sei. Curiosidade, eu acho." – ela mentiu. Na verdade, o real motivo de aceitar a companhia dele era a pretensão de que quando isso chegasse ao ouvido de Harry, o moreno ficasse realmente bravo com ela. Mesmo com todo o discurso sobre superação, Gina queria de todas as formas, atingi-lo.

Ele sorriu para ela, levantando a sobrancelha. "E sobre o que você esta curiosa, Weasley?"

"Sobre você. Sobre o porquê de você estar aqui, de verdade. Sobre a sua vida esses anos que você sumiu. Essas coisas." – ela disse com simplicidade.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Ela continuou. "Você e seu pai são amigos?" – ela perguntou. A expressão indiferente dele morreu no mesmo instante. Ele ficou serio e sóbrio e parecia ser feito de pedra.

"Território delicado, Malfoy?" – ela zombou. Ele deu um leve acenou com a cabeça, mas não falou mais nada e ficou encarando as pessoas ao redor deles.

Gina percebeu o incomodo dele com o assunto. De fato, agora, ele tinha despertado a curiosidade dela. Pouco depois, ele se levantou e jogou algum dinheiro sobre a mesa.

"Vamos Weasley, está tarde. Eu te acompanho até a sua casa." – ele disse quando ela se levantou também. "Como todo _bon vivant_ que se preze, eu posso dormir tarde, já que acordar cedo não faz parte das preocupações do meu estilo de vida. Mas você tem que acordar cedo amanhã." – ele terminou num sorriso.

Gina não conhecia Malfoy nem um pouco. Mas ela podia apostar que aquele era o jeito dele tentar ser gentil de alguma forma. Ela retribuiu o sorriso e deixou que ele guiasse a aparatação e a levasse para casa.

* * *

"Malfoy, isso é realmente muito bom!" – Gina mal conseguia falar, de tanto doce que havia posto na boca. 

"Merlin, Weasley, pára de comer um pouco!" – ele rindo. "Até que enfim eu te trouxe para comer alguma coisa que você gosta. Nunca vi um gosto tão chato quanto o seu."

Ela parou a colher no meio do caminho até sua boca. Com um olhar reprovador, ela meteu a colher na boca, soltando um barulho exagerado, para provocar o loiro a sua frente. Ele balançou a cabeça, rindo, e pediu a conta.

Era a terceira vez que ele a levava para jantar. Vinha se tornando habitual aquela cena. Ele passava no boticário no fim do dia, eles conversavam alguma coisa, ela ficava brava com algum comentário dele e ele a levava para fazer alguma coisa.

Naquela noite, ele tinha escolhido um restaurantezinho pequeno, no centro de Londres. Os outros dois tinham sido um fracasso: Gina não estava acostumada a freqüentar lugares muito finos, tampouco gostava de 'comidas extravagantes e exageradas'. Daquela vez, pelo menos, ele tinha acertado.

Ela sorriu ligeiramente enquanto ele analisava a conta, trazida pelo garçom. O semblante sério, o olhar compenetrado. Depois, ele colocou o dinheiro sobre a mesa e fez menção para que ela se levantasse. Gina achou bonitinho o fato de que Draco sempre colocava a mão na cintura dela, para guia-la para fora dos lugares.

Eles caminharam para longe do restaurante, sentando-se, a pedido dela, em um banco, numa praça perto do lugar.

Ele resmungou um pouco, mas ela ignorou. Adorava observar as estrelas. E a noite estava perfeita para isso.

Gina ficou olhando um bom tempo, procurando alguma constelação que soubesse identificar. Draco ficou olhando pro nada.

"O Potter não está ai, Weasley. Não adianta procurar." – ele disse depois de um tempo.

Ela soltou uma risada cansada. "Não estou procurando o 'Potter', Malfoy." – ela respondeu.

Draco virou-se para ela. "Então, o que você procura?"

Ela demorou alguns minutos para responder. Não sabia ao certo o que procurava. "Uma resposta, talvez." – ela se limitou a dizer.

"Pensei que você já tivesse superado o que aconteceu. Merlin, garota, ele não é isso tudo." - ele disse, em tom decepcionado.

"Eu superei, não sei porque você ainda acha o contrário." – ela se defendeu.

Ele olhou para ela e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Escute, eu vou te dizer uma coisa que eu sei que vou me arrepender depois. E se algum dia você espalhar por ai o que vou te dizer agora, juro que vou atrás de você e não te deixo viva!" - ele parou de falar para que ela pudesse rir do que ele tinha dito. Depois, continuou "Weasley, eu sei como é. Você chora tudo o que tem pra chorar, e fala do assunto até você mesma não agüentar mais. Depois, você simplesmente finge que não aconteceu. Porque não tem outra saída. As pessoas cobram que você esteja bem. Ninguém gosta de pessoas que estão sempre tristes e sofrendo por alguém. É por isso que todos estão sempre bem, é por isso que sempre achamos que estão todos felizes." – ele disse.

Gina não pode evitar o sentimento de surpresa que a invadiu. Ele tinha descrito o comportamento dela nos últimos tempos. Mas ela não sabia dizer se a surpresa vinha do que ele tinha falado ou do fato de ter sido ele quem falou.

"Devo supor que você fala com conhecimento de causa?" – Gina perguntou.

Ele deu um sorrisinho de escárnio. "Eu também tenho vida amorosa, Weasley. Tive, pelo menos."

Ela sorriu em resposta. Se até ele já tinha sofrido por amor, ele, então ela tinha salvação.

"Então, qual a sua resposta pra superação, Malfoy?"

"Deixar o tempo passar. Não tem outro jeito. É sempre o tempo." – ele respondeu.

Ela ficou algum tempo pensando no que ele tinha dito. Já havia passado mais dois anos desde que Harry tinha terminado com ela para voltar com a ex-namorada dos tempos de Hogwarts e ainda assim, Gina não tinha aquele assunto superado dentro dela. Só o fato de que agora passava mais tempo com Malfoy do que com qualquer outra pessoa, era, em parte, uma tentativa de atingír Harry de alguma forma; era, claramente, o indício do quanto ela ainda estava longe de não se importar mais. Embora, para todos, ela já não se importasse.

"Eu não sei o que ele fez com você, mas você é bem tonta de se deixar levar dessa forma. Veja, ele está sempre sendo notícia. Ele está sempre bem e feliz. E ela sempre está com ele. E você? Escondida do mundo, longe de todos, conversando comigo? Francamente, Weasley!" – ele disse rindo.

Gina também riu com tristeza. Não deixava de ser verdade. Ele estava vivendo – e muito bem – a vida dele. Embora ela não soubesse direito se ele era feliz (porque alguém feliz não ficaria correndo atrás dela vez ou outra), mas ele demonstrava ser. E era essa a imagem que a perturbava. Claro que se Gina soubesse o quanto miserável ele estava sem ela, ou o quanto Chang era uma péssima namorada, ela superaria toda a mágoa que ela tinha. Uma pequena vingança interior. E ela não se importava muito em desejar que isso ocorresse de fato algum dia. Harry deveria pagar pelo que ele a tinha feito sofrer. Mas apesar de tudo, ela, pessoalmente, não faria nada para isso acontecer. Apenas esperaria.

"Você vai ao casamento do meu irmão, Malfoy?" – ela perguntou de repente.

"Vejamos: o casamento da sangue-ruim com o idiota do seu irmão, contando com a presença do mundo bruxo em peso que me odeia, toda a sua família de plantão prontos para tirar a minha pele, aquele Potter idiota...é, acho que não."

Ela soltou uma gargalhada da cara de pânico que ele fez. "Não chame a Hermione de sangue-ruim. E meu irmão não é idiota. Pois eu acho que você deveria ir. Ia ser engraçado." – ela disse.

Ele analisou a garota a sua frente. Depois, ele abriu um sorriso descrédulo. "Eu não acredito que você quer me usar para atingir aquele idiota, Weasley. Eu não posso acreditar nisso."

"Malfoy, não se ofenda com isso. Eu só queria ter uma companhia que não me dissesse o quanto eu e ele fazíamos um casal perfeito, e que é uma pena que não estejamos mais juntos. Ele vai estar lá, ele é o melhor amigo do meu irmão e da Hermione. É o padrinho dele. Eu sou a madrinha. E se ela estiver lá? Eu não gostaria de passar isso sozinha. Eu não pediria a você, se não fosse tão importante." – ela parou para respirar e ficou esperando a reação dele.

"Não tem outra pessoa a quem você possa pedir isso?" – ele perguntou.

"Tem. Mas não tem ninguém que esteja de fora dessa história. Só você. Vamos lá, vai? Eu vou ser a única pessoa infeliz e solteira naquela festa!" – ela disse baixinho.

Ele suspirou. "Está bem, Weasley, mas só porque meu pai acha que seria bom aparecer nessa festa e mostrar um pouco da cordialidade dos Malfoy." – ele disse, meio derrotado.

Ela sorriu e abraçou o loiro. Ele ficou meio endurecido. Ela o soltou logo, rindo do embaraço dele.

* * *

"Você está ótima, Gina" – Harry disse. Gina não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Mas estava frustrada de perceber que ela tinha andado meio salão apenas para ouvir aquilo dele. Do outro lado, as pessoas apenas observavam. 

"Foi uma cerimônia bonita, você não achou?" – ele insistiu. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça.

O casamento tinha sido muito bonito. Simples, é claro, mas muito bonito. Os noivos estavam passeando pelo grande salão, indo de mesa em mesa, para cumprimentar os convidados. Gina estava sozinha na mesa, enquanto seus irmãos estavam dançando. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam de pé, conversando com os Sr. e Sra Granger. Para decepção de Gina, Malfoy não tinha aparecido.

Durante a cerimônia, Gina flagrou Harry olhando para ela algumas vezes. Discretamente, é claro, já que ele jamais daria o braço a torcer. Ela olhou para ele o menos possível e graças ao bom senso de Hermione, Gina entrou na igreja acompanha de Fred, e não de Harry, como estava outrora previsto. Chang não tinha aparecido.

Assim, tão logo a cerimônia acabou, Gina pode sair quase correndo para chegar logo ao salão e se misturar com os convidados, para evitar encontrar Harry.

Mas ao longo da festa, o inevitável aconteceu. Harry levantou-se da mesa que dividia com os antigos colegas de Hogwarts e ela o viu passeando pelo salão, olhando aqui e ali e conversando com algumas pessoas.

Ela ficou muito tempo ali, escondida, apenas observando. Até que ela o viu sozinho e o alcançou. Ela já nem se lembrava de quanto tempo fazia que não ficavam tão próximos. E pela quantidade de copos de bebida a sua frente, ela jamais saberia dizer. Aliás, também não saberia dizer ao certo porque optou pela aproximação. Agora ele estava ali, a sua frente, tentando conversar. Ela não estava nem disposta e nem sóbria para isso. Afinal de contas, ele não precisava falar com ela. Mas ela não pode evitar ir até ele.

Não era só porque era o casamento do irmão dela de quem Harry era o melhor amigo. Rony não ia mesmo se importar se eles não conversassem. Ele nem mesmo tinha dado atenção a ela. Mas o que ele estava fazendo de pé na frente dela mesmo?

"Você é um idiota, Harry. Creio que você já deve ter descoberto isso há essa altura da sua vida!" – ela disse. Depois ela se arrependeu. Era o efeito do álcool. Ninguém podia culpá-la, certo?

Harry a olhou surpreso. Não estava esperando isso.

"E você está mais feio do que o normal. Alguém já lhe disse isso?" – ela continuou, achando graça na forma como as palavras saíam de sua boca sem o menor controle.

Ele gaguejou alguma coisa, mas não respondeu.

"E você engordou também. Sorte sua que você não é mais um atleta. Os atletas não podem ser gordos, já te falei isso?" – ela perguntou, pensando na própria pergunta.

"Você vai ficar me ofendendo?" – foi tudo o que ele perguntou.

Ela começou a rir. A típica risada de bêbado. "Não é para você ficar ofendido, Arry. Não, Harry. Eu só estou falando a verdade. Todo mundo acha você um idiota, sabia? Nunca ninguém te contou isso?" – ela olhou para ele como se estivesse realmente com duvida. Gina bêbada era uma figura.

Ele continuou olhando para ela. De forma esquisita, o que Gina concluiu.

"Eu nunca vou poder retribuir o que você fez para mim, Gina vou estar sempre em dívida com você." – ele falou, em tom triste.

"È verdade, Harry, você nunca vai conseguir me pagar tudo o que eu fiz para você." – ela disse rindo. "Mas não se preocupe, eu vou casar, você sabia?" – ela disse baixinho, como se estivesse murmurando um segredo.

Ele a olhou espantado. "E você veio aqui só pra me dizer isso?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Por que você está me contando isso?" – ele continuou – "Para me atingir?"

Ela não respondeu. Continuou olhando para ele e sorrindo. Ela tinha o tinha atingido, com certeza.

"Quantos copos você bebeu, Gina?" – ele perguntou em tom de censura.

"Uns 9, eu acho. Você quer beber mais?" – ela disse, levantando-se da mesa e procurando o garçom com os olhos.

"Não, chega de bebida, ok? Você já bebeu demais" – ele respondeu preocupado, segurando-a pelo braço quando ela se desequilibrou. Ela sentiu uma fisgada de dor no peito ao perceber o tom dele. Ela não queria que ele se preocupasse. Ela queria feri-lo. Por que ele tornava as coisas mais difíceis pra ela? Ele deveria ridicularizá-la e não protegê-la. Ele devia fazer com que ela tivesse cada vez mais certa de quão idiota ele era. E não tentar fazer voltar um pouco de amor que ela ainda sentia.

"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro" – ela lhe informou. Ele acenou com a cabeça e começou a direcioná-la para o banheiro.

"Eu levo você, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer" – ele respondeu enquanto andavam. Ela detestou a atitude dele. Não precisava dos restos de consideração que ele queria dar a ela. Muito menos da pena dele. Mas o efeito alcoólico falava mais alto naquele momento e ela deixou que ele a conduzisse.

"Você vai estar aqui quando eu voltar, Harry?" – ela perguntou.

"Vou" – ele repondeu.

"Promete?" – ela insistiu

"Prometo" – e então ela entrou.

Mas quando Gina saiu, ele não estava mais lá. Ele tinha quebrado outra promessa. Ela ficou sozinha, olhando para todos na festa, procurando por ele. E não o encontrou. Ele não estava em nenhum lugar visível.

Evitando encontrar com qualquer pessoa, ela andou devagar até a área descoberta do salão. Dava para um pequeno jardim e ela resolveu ficar ali, escondida de todos e da própria vergonha dela, por ter se deixado enganar. Mais uma vez.

"Aproveitou seu momento com o Potter?" – ela ouviu aquele conhecido tom atrás de si. O Malfoy bastardo tinha aparecido, então.

"Você está atrasado, Malfoy." – ela respondeu seca, sem olhar pra ele.

Ele veio na direção dela, pegando-a pelo braço e obrigando que ficasse de frente para ele.

"Eu fiquei aqui a festa toda. Não encontrei você. A não ser quando você estava com o Potter. Mas achei melhor deixar você curtir o seu momento" – ele disse debochado.

E sem que ele esperasse, um pequeno bico se formou no rosto dela e Gina começou a chorar. Um choro baixinho e profundamente sentido. Como fazia tempo que ela não chorava. Escondeu o rosto nas mãos e chorou.

Ele ficou alguns segundos sem reaçao. Olhou para os lados para ver se aparecia alguém que soubesse o que fazer e depois, aproximou-se dela, puxando-a para ele num abraço.

Ela ficou chorando com ele um bom tempo. Longe dos olhos das pessoas, todos aqueles momentos em que ela fingiu estar bem, caíram. Ela estava livre para poder deixar que toda a mágoa que ainda sentia, extravasasse. Draco encostou o queixo na cabeça dela, e ficou embalando Gina, como se embalaria a um bebê.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"_There's something 'bout the look in your eyes  
__Ooh, it just makes me feel so right"_

A cabeça doía. Era fato. Os olhos estavam pesados e ela sentia alguma dificuldade em abri-los. Passando a mão pelos cabelos embaraçados, ela abriu os olhos. A boca estava seca, com um gosto amargo predominando. O estômago parecia que ia sair para fora do corpo de tanto que rodava.

O quarto ainda estava escuro, o que significava que ainda não tinha amanhecido completamente. Gina esticou a mão e pegou o pequeno relógio que ficava na cabeceira da cama. 5:04. Era cedo, mas a bebedeira de algumas horas antes tinha despertado o relógio biológico dela.

Amaldiçoando este fato, ela se espreguiçou lentamente. Acariciou suavemente o lençol sobre seus dedos e mirou a figura que, sentada perto da janela, a observava. Quando a ciência do fato fez algum sentido em sua cabeça, Gina deu um grito e alcançou a varinha que estava sob o criado mudo.

"Fica calma, Weasley, sou eu" – Draco disse arrastando a voz.

"Mas que diabos, Malfoy? O que você faz em minha casa há essa hora?" – ela perguntou brava.

Ele soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz e se aproximou, sentando-se na cama. "Você devia me agradecer por ter te trazido. Do jeito que você saiu da festa, não ia chegar sozinha nunca. A cabeça dói?"

Ela parou para fitá-lo por um momento. Então, flashes de imagens começaram a dançar em sua cabeça. O casamento, a bebida, a conversa com Harry, ela falando desaforos. Aquilo tinha sido engraçado. Ela falando que ia casar. É, aquilo não era muito bom. A ridícula cena dela chorando.

"Oh, Merlin. Isso é realmente ruim! Minha cabeça está explodindo e a culpa é sua" – ela disse incisiva.

Ele a olhou surpreso. "Minha? Que diabos eu tenho a ver com isso, Weasley?"

"A culpa é sua porque você tem tentado aumentar a minha resistência alcoólica nesses últimos dias. Se não fosse você, eu não ia ter me sentido confiante o suficiente pra engolir metade de uma garrafa de whisky sozinha." – ela disse.

Ele começou a rir. Nunca tinha ouvido uma desculpa mais esfarrapada.

"Tome isso" – ele ofereceu um copo – "é para a sua dor passar. Depois, quando você se sentir melhor, vamos sair e comer alguma coisa. E então, você pode me contar o que tanto conversava com o Potter."

Ela acenou com a cabeça e tomou o liquido do copo. Tinha um gosto horrível, mas ela não reclamou. Se enrolou nos lençóis e ficou ali olhando para Draco, que a olhava de volta.

"Foi assim tão terrível?" – ele perguntou depois de perceber que ela não iria levantar tão cedo.

Ela balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente, ignorando a pontada de dor que o movimento causou.

"Bem, se você levar em consideração que eu disse que ele era feio e gordo e idiota e que eu ia me casar, é, é bem ruim" – ela respondeu, pensativa.

Draco riu de novo. Era mesmo uma figura, aquela menina ruiva.

"Não que você não tenha razão, Weasley, porque de fato, ele é tudo isso mesmo. Mas deve ter sido realmente engraçado você falando isso tudo pra ele. Então, quem é o sortudo?" – ele perguntou debochado.

Ela rolou os olhos e escondeu o rosto com o lençol. Apenas naquele momento, percebeu que estava sem o vestido da festa. Ela estava de pijama e isso significava que ele tinha tirado o vestido dela.

"Malfoy, você por acaso, tirou a minha roupa?" – Gina perguntou envergonhada.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, sugestivamente. "Eu tinha que garantir a minha diversão, também, certo?"

Ela enrubesceu na hora. Abriu a boca para falar qualquer coisa, mas faltaram palavras.

"Ora Weasley, você não tem nada que eu já não tenha visto." – ele disse, piscando um olho.

Ela deitou na cama e virou para o outro lado. Além de tudo, ele a tinha visto nua. E bêbada. Ela era um verdadeiro fracasso.

Ele se surpreendeu quando ela começou a rir. Ele começou a pensar em como ela era estranha, chorando quando ficava bêbada e rindo ao ficar sóbria. Merlin, como alguém podia ter um humor tão esquisito?

"Sabe, eu nunca achei que pudesse chegar tão no fim do poço" – ela comentou.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" – Draco esperou que ela se virasse para encará-lo.

"Bem, eu nem mesmo consigo ficar numa festa com ele sem me humilhar de alguma forma. Você tem noção de quanto ele deve me achar idiota nesse momento?" – Draco esboçou um sorrisinho e acenou com a cabeça – "Quer dizer, será que algum dia eu vou me livrar disso?"

"Vai Weasley, você tem que dar um tempo. Não importa se passaram dois anos ou dois dias. Cada pessoa tem um tempo."

"Eu sou a pessoa mais idiota do mundo. Nem eu mesma me agüento. É claro que ele nunca ficaria comigo." – ela disse triste.

"Eu acho que já ta na hora de você parar de se lamentar por isso. Se você não consegue enxergar as coisas de forma certa, então preste atenção no que eu vou dizer. Você tem que perceber que não é motivo para se lamentar e sim agradecer. Ele não é o cara para ficar com você" – ele rapidamente acrescentou ao ver a boca dela abrir para comentar alguma coisa – "e isso não é um clichê."

Ela baixou os olhos, analisando o tecido do lençol. Draco continuou. "Quando estive fora, conheci um padre que me ensinou uma coisa muito importante. Nunca mais esqueci o que ele disse. Você quer saber o que é?"

Ela acenou afirmativamente a cabeça e então ele prosseguiu: "Ele me disse: Draco, esteja certo de que a vida nos atende constantemente; imprescindível, porém, fazermos silêncio no mundo de nós mesmos, não só para ouvir as respostas que procuramos, mas também para aceitá-las, reconhecendo que as respostas divinas são sempre em nosso favor, conquanto, às vezes, de momento, pareçam contra nós."

Ela encarou Draco por um momento, mas não disse nada. Ele tinha dito o que ela tinha ouvido?

"Sabe o que isso quer dizer, Weasley? Quer dizer que às vezes, as coisas não acontecem com a gente porque não são pra acontecer e isso é uma coisa boa, embora, quase sempre, pareça não ser."

Os olhos da ruiva encheram-se de lágrima ao ouvir o que Draco tinha dito. "Eu acho que nunca mais vou conseguir amar alguém de novo" – ela disse, baixinho.

Ele pagou na mão dela e levou a boca, depositando um beijo ali. "Vai sim, sabe por quê?" – ela acenou negativamente com a cabeça – "porque o fato de ter amado uma vez e não ter dado certo não a impede de amar de novo. É isso que deve tornar você diferente das outras pessoas. Sua capacidade de amar. Você amou uma vez e vai amar sempre. Mesmo que sejam pessoas diferentes. Serão amores diferentes, mas sempre será amor."

Ela deu a ele um grande sorriso. Jamais esperou ouvir dele aquelas palavras. Ela sentou-se na cama e o puxou para um abraço.

"Isso também é conhecimento de causa, Malfoy?" – ela perguntou no ouvido dele.

"Pode apostar, Weasley." – ele sorriu no ombro dela.

"Hey, Malfoy, um padre disse mesmo isso para você?" – ela perguntou depois de se afastarem.

"Hum, não. Eu li isso na porta de um banheiro público em Londres" – ele respondeu. Gina não conseguiu segurar a risada. Só ele para inventar uma história dessas, mas ela tinha que admitir, ele era único em tudo, até nas pequenas mentiras. "Achei que você ia levar mais em consideração se eu colocasse isso como palavras de alguma sumidade ou coisa parecida". – ele explicou quando ela parou de rir.

Gina balançou a cabeça, descrédula. Draco era uma pessoa muito diferente do que ela algum dia imaginou. E ninguém a divertia tanto como ele.

"Malfoy, quem escreveria isso num banheiro masculino?" - ela perguntou, depois de tentar imaginar Draco parando parar ler isso na porta de um banheiro público.

"Eu nunca disse que era um banheiro masculino" - ele sorriu.

* * *

"Então, você conhece um cara e do nada você vai sair com ele?" – ele repetiu a pergunta. Draco estava tendo alguma dificuldade para entender o que Gina estava contando.

"Bem, não é como se ele fosse um ilustre desconhecido, é? Ele era três anos mais velho que eu e era da Lufa-Lufa, então, teoricamente, nós nos conhecemos, certo?" – ela sorriu.

Draco balançou a cabeça. Não era bem isso que ele tinha em mente quando disse, ainda há alguns dias atrás, que ela deveria estar aberta a novas oportunidades. Ele estava mais se referindo a ele mesmo, claro. Ele não podia negar o interesse que começava a sentir por ela. Então, não tinha ficado muito contente quando ela anunciou que sairia para jantar com um desconhecido qualquer. Ainda porque isso significava que se ela estivesse com outro, ela não estaria com ele e ele estaria sozinho. E ele já estava acostumado com a presença dela em suas noites. Gina era a companhia dele. E Draco era um menino mimado. Gostava das coisas que eram dele, com ele.

"Você não devia sair com qualquer um, quer dizer, não queremos outro Potter na sua vida, queremos? Você nem mesmo conhece o cara" – ele tentou, dando um sorrisinho.

Ela fechou a cara. "Não, não queremos. Mais Bob não é Harry. E foi você mesmo quem me disse que eu deveria me abrir para outras possibilidades, certo. Então, qual o problema? E se eu não sair com ele, não vou conhecer mesmo, não é?"

"Ah, agora nós o chamamos de 'Bob'? O nome dele não é Robert, Weasley?" – ele perguntou se divertindo com a cara zangada dela.

"Malfoy, pelo bem da sua saúde, não me irrite!" – Gina ameaçou.

"Certo, então, o que _Bob_ faz?" – ele perguntou numa careta.

"Bem, ele está estudando para trabalhar em St. Mungus." – Gina deu um sorriso ao falar isso. "Sempre achei os curandeiros interessantes. Gosto de homens vestidos de branco."

"E qual a graça em trabalhar com isso? Aposto que é mentira! E branco é uma cor que não cai bem em ninguém. Homens que são homens usam preto. E verde."

Gina deu outro olhar zangado para Draco e terminou o suco dela. "Você está realmente chato hoje. Eu vou pro Boticário. Quando seu humor melhorar, passe por lá." – ela se levantou. "E ele vai ser curandeiro. Todos os curandeiros usam branco. É uma cor linda!" – disse e saiu deixando um loiro mal humorado na mesa do pequeno café.

"St. Mungus, grande coisa! '_Branco é uma cor linda'_, branco nem mesmo é cor!" – ele resmungou depois de sair do café atrás dela.

Ele a seguiu para o boticário, sem, no entanto, ficar ao lado dela. Gina sabia que ele estava logo atrás, mas também não parou para esperar que ele fosse até ela. Ele estava sendo chato e infantil, procurando defeitos em alguém que nem mesmo conhecia! Logo ele, que sugeriu que ela tentasse encontrar alguém legal.

Seguiu para sua loja, ouvindo Draco resmungando com todas as pessoas que passavam por ele.

Quando chegou a porta da loja, Draco emparelhou com ela e fez um sinal para que ela abrisse logo a porta.

"Você não tem uma própria loja para cuidar, não, Malfoy?" – ela perguntou desanimada quando ele entrou e se escorou no balcão de vidro.

"Mills pode se virar sem mim por algum tempo. Quer dar um pulo naquela loja nova de vassouras? Sabe, aquela que eu te disse que ia inaugurar hoje? Vai ter um coquetel depois" – ele levantou a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

"Não posso. Preciso ficar aqui, esqueceu? E depois, preciso deixar tudo em ordem para poder fechar a loja antes. Robert deve aparecer para me pegar ás 20:00 horas." – ela informou, se divertindo com a careta que ele fez ao ouvir aquilo.

"Então, aonde os pombinhos vão hoje á noite?" – ele perguntou debochado.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha em resposta ao deboche dele e fez um sinal para que ele desencostasse do balcão. "Nós vamos jantar no Toque Mágico."

Ele desencostou do balcão bastante contrariado. Depois de pensar um tempo, ele respondeu "Que coincidência!".

Ela o olhou surpresa. "Por que coincidência?". Mas ele não respondeu, deu um sorriso enigmático e se despediu.

"Tenho um compromisso agora. Nos vemos depois."

Gina olhou confusa para a porta. Aquele Draco Malfoy era meio pirado, com certeza. Mas ela não tinha tempo pra pensar nisso agora. Em algumas horas, ela estaria jantando com um cara lindo num ótimo restaurante e quem sabe, ele seria _O _cara que apagaria Harry Potter da vida dela para sempre.

--

"_Funny how my world keeps spinning  
__Sometimes you can be so silly  
__Know just how to make me laugh__"_

Escolher a roupa tinha demorado bastante, mas tinha valido a pena. Gina estava usando um longo vestido preto. Era simples, mas tinha uma fenda no lado esquerdo, que mostrava bastante da perna, e um decote em 'v' nas costas e no busto. Ela tinha prendido o cabelo de modo que alguns fios caiam apenas para emoldurar o rosto. Uma maquiagem leve, para realçar os olhos e a boca. Estava pronta.

Robert aparatou em frente a casa dela no horário marcado. Ela detestava atrasos. Eles conversaram um pouco e aparataram juntos ao Toque Mágico, um dos restaurantes mais caros da Londres Bruxa.

Ela já conhecia o lugar. Tinha jantado com Draco lá uma vez. A comida era ótima, embora bastante cara.

"Venha, Gin, por aqui" – Bob a puxou pelo braço e levou para uma mesa no centro do salão do restaurante. Ela o seguiu sorridente, embora não tivesse gostado muito da familiaridade com a qual ele a tinha tratado. Gin era um apelido tão íntimo e eles mal se conheciam. Ela detestava que a chamassem assim sem que ela permitisse essa intimidade. Nem mesmo Draco a chamava assim e eles passavam muito, muito tempo juntos agora.

"É um ótimo restaurante este, Robert." – ela disse tão logo eles sentaram.

"Eu sei. A comida é ótima e o ambiente é agradável. O que você gostaria de beber?"

"Vinho seria bom."

Robert era uma boa companhia. Além de muito bonito, tinha uma conversa agradável. Ele pediu uma garrafa de vinho dos elfos e quando levantou o copo para fazerem um brinde, uma voz arrastada falou por trás dele. Ela levantou a cabeça, descrédula. Aquela voz ela conhecia bem.

"Gina! Que coincidência!" – Gina nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de responder. Ela apenas deu um olhar irritado ao homem que estava parado a sua frente, com um sorriso cínico no rosto. Ele era realmente cara de pau e desde quando a chamava de Gina? Draco apressou-se em ficar ao lado dela. Só então ela reparou que ele não estava sozinho.

"Boa noite, _Draco_ – ela respondeu tentando não gritar com o loiro e expulsá-lo dali.

"Estava mesmo falando com a Mary aqui, que eu nunca encontro ninguém conhecido nesses lugares! E olha só, ai está você com um..._amigo_!" – ele deu um grande sorriso.

"Meu nome é Meire!" – a moça que o acompanhava se manifestou.

"Que seja!"- ele respondeu indiferente, se voltando imediatamente para o casal que estava sentado – "Hey, você era de Hogwarts! Me lembro de você!" – ele apontou para Robert, que estava visivelmente embaraçado.

"Claro, Draco Malfoy, também me lembro de você." – ele estendeu a mão e os dois se cumprimentaram. Gina fez um sinal para que Draco caísse fora, mas ele ignorou abertamente e continuou sorrindo para eles.

"Está é Mary" – ele apresentou a moça que estava com ele (embora ela tivesse repetido que o nome dela era Meire). Gina sorriu sem muita vontade para a mulher. Ela era realmente alta e muito loira e o corpo dela parecia estar tendo alguma dificuldade em entrar no vestido, já que uma parte muito conveniente dele estava quase para fora.

"Ahn, vocês querem, ahn, nos acompanhar?" – Robert perguntou receoso, vendo que Draco não saia de lá.

"Adoraríamos, não é, Mary?" – ele disse puxando uma cadeira ao lado de Gina para ele e outra para a acompanhante, que ficou sentada ao lado de Robert. Meire deu um sorriso embaraçado e pediu desculpas para o casal a mesa, mas Draco parecia alheio a isso tudo.

"É como uma reunião de colégio, não?" – ele perguntou para Robert.

"Hum, Malfoy, você não prefere uma mesa reservada com a sua, sabe, _amiga_?" – Gina tentou.

"De jeito nenhum. Mary e eu temos a noite inteira para ficarmos sozinhos. Mas vai saber quando eu vou ter outra oportunidade de encontrar velhos colegas de escola e jantarmos todos juntos, não é?" – ele sorriu.

Gina queria ter falado que eles passavam a maior parte do dia juntos agora e que não havia necessidade de jantarem juntos naquele dia também e que isso provavelmente iria arruinar o encontro dela, mas não conseguiu. Draco sorria abertamente para ela e para Robert e ela ainda pensava no tom enfático que ele tinha usado para se referir a Robert como 'amigo'. Se ela não o conhecesse, diria que estava com ciúmes. Aquele pensamento fez Gina sorrir. Ele a fazia sorrir muito, ultimamente.

"Vinho? Boa pedida!" – Draco disse, puxando e bebendo do copo dela, causando um momento tenso na mesa. Robert olhou feio para Draco e Meire ficou envergonhada. Gina fingiu que não estava presente.

--

"_See baby I love how you make me smile  
__Don't leave  
__Please stay awhile__"_

Draco estava fazendo de tudo para ser bastante desagradável. E embora Gina estivesse a um passo de assassiná-lo com a faca de pão, achava alguma graça naquilo, principalmente quando ele errava o nome da acompanhante. Não que ela tivesse algo contra a moça, mas ela era bonita demais pro gosto de Gina e não parava de dar sorrisinhos safados para Draco e Gina estava ficando irritada com aquilo.

Não que fosse um problema dela, mas se Draco continuasse a dar atenção à moça, era capaz de ela agarrar Draco ali mesmo, descaradamente. E era um restaurante de família. Gina estava apenas preocupada com isso, claro. Espera, Draco estava segurando na mão dela? Mas ele era mesmo muito cara de pau. Não sabia o nome da moça, mas ficava segurando a mão dela. Como se ela fosse idiota de escapar dele, né? Com certeza, Meire estava bastante orgulhosa de estar ali, como 'amiga' de Draco - Gina pensou, incomodada.

"Então, _Bob_, posso te chamar assim? Que ótimo. O que tem feito ultimamente?" – Draco olhou fingindo interesse no que o outro respondia. Gina apenas suspirava diante da cena. Meire parecia entediada e olhava de esguelha para o loiro, tentando chamar alguma atenção.

O jantar foi servido e Draco continuava falando alegremente sobre qualquer coisa, não permitindo nenhuma vez que Gina e Robert conseguissem conversar. Gina nunca fez uma refeição em silêncio como naquele jantar. Ela conseguiu até fazer um desenho complexo com a comida, já que a presença dela estava completamente sobreposta pela conversa super interessante entre Draco e Robert, sobre postes de iluminação.

"Gin, você aceita alguma sobremesa?" – Robert perguntou depois que os pratos foram retirados da mesa.

Draco levantou debochadamente a sobrancelha quando ouviu o outro chamando-a de Gin e ela lhe devolveu um olhar irritado.

"Não, obrigada, Robert. Acho que já estou satisfeita."

"Ah, vamos lá, _Gin_, eu sei que você não recusa um doce. Ei, garçom, traga dois pedaços de torta de amora, sim?" – e depois, olhando para Meire e Robert, ele emendou – "Vocês querem alguma coisa?"

Gina abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu falar nada. Draco estava passando dos limites. Meire olhou chocada para o loiro, mas virou o rosto e olhou para Robert. Ele também estava meio surpreso, mas não falou nada. Devolveu o olhar de Meire e perguntou se ela queria alguma coisa.

"Malfoy" - Gina sussurrou – "O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Ué, não parece óbvio? Pedindo nossa sobremesa, já que _Bob _não parece muito capaz de fazer isso." – ele respondeu também sussurrando e olhando de esguelha para Robert.

"Você estragou meu encontro! Eu não posso acreditar nisso!" – ela bateu a mão na testa, não escondendo a frustração. Ele deu uma risadinha discreta e ficou olhando os outros dois conversando.

"Eu vou matar você." – Gina falou de repente, saindo do esconderijo que tinha feito com as mãos.

"Eu não fiz nada demais. Quem me convidou para sentar foi o _Bob_." – ele apontou para o homem que agora tinha parado de conversar e os observava.

"Ele só fez isso para ser educado. Não era para você ter aceitado. Você não tinha uma companhia para essa noite?"

"Claro, minha noite está garantida. Mas isso não me impede de jantar, impede? Preciso de energia, você sabe. A Mary aqui é uma coisa!" - ele deu uma palmadinha no braço da moça.

"Me poupe dos detalhes da sua vida, Malfoy. Você não tinha nada que ter sentado na minha mesa. Você sabia que eu iria estar aqui e só veio aqui para aparecer com essa mulher aí, cujo nome você nem sabe!" – ela apontou.

"Se você não me queria aqui com você, deveria ter falado alguma coisa. Mas pareceu bastante contente em não ter que ficar sozinha com o Bob! Ele era da Lufa-Lufa!" – ele acusou. Eles não perceberam que já não estavam mais sussurrando.

"Eu disse para você procurar outra mesa e o nome dele é Robert. Você veio aqui só para estragar minha noite. E trouxe uma mulher, que você arrumou sabe-se-lá-onde de enfeite, seu ridículo!" – ela gritou e se levantou. "E desde quando você me chama de Gina?"

"Desde de quando _ele _te chama de Gin? E quer saber, desse jeito eu vou começar a achar que você está com ciúmes da Mary" – ele devolveu num tom calmo e com um sorriso presunçoso.

"MEU NOME É MEIRE" – a mulher se exaltou ao lado deles. Gina e Draco pararam de gritar na mesma hora e olharam para ela, que também tinha se levantado. "Muito obrigado pela pior noite da minha vida, Draco." E olhando para Robert, ela completou "Eu adoraria conhecer seu apartamento, Bob. Vamos, me tire daqui!"

Os dois saíram do restaurante deixando Gina e Draco boquiabertos. Minutos depois, o garçom trouxe dois pedaços de torta de amora.

"Torta?" – Draco arriscou.

Ela não respondeu. Deu a ele um olhar irritado e puxando o prato da mão dele, sentou-se na mesa e começou a comer o doce. Draco estava bastante satisfeito com ele mesmo. Teria Gina para ele mais uma vez. Nenhum _Bob_ para atrapalhar. Ele comeu a torta dele com vontade. Um doce nunca tinha tido um gosto tão bom como aquele. Talvez ele a levasse para comer doces numa confeitaria francesa que ele conhecia.

Ele terminou de comer e olhou para ela. Gina já não estava mais brava. Pelo contrário, quando ela pareceu absorver o que tinha acontecido, começou a rir. Draco riu também.

Ele seria bastante sutil. Era do tipo que fazia as coisas acontecerem. E ele faria com que ela percebesse que eles eram perfeitos juntos, porque eles se completavam. E mentalmente, Draco fez uma coisa que jamais esperava que fosse fazer um dia: agradeceu a Harry Potter por ser tão idiota.

--

"_If I'm made for you  
__You're made for me  
__It's too good to be"_

* * *

Música: Tell Me What We're Gonna Do Now - Joss Stone 


	6. Chapter 6

- -

"_Since the moment I spotted you  
__Like walking 'round with little wings on my shoes  
__My stomach's filled with the butterflies  
__And it's alright _"

"Sabe, a pessoa que me deu você é um pouco maluca" – Gina disse, afagando o mini-pufoso amarelo que estava numa pequena casinha, sobre o balcão do Boticário.

Tinha sido um presente. Draco quis se desculpar por ter estragado o encontro dela naquela noite, embora Gina não tivesse sentido, em nenhum momento, qualquer sinceridade nas palavras dele.

Enquanto homens convencionais dariam flores e sapos de chocolate como pedido de desculpas, Draco deu a ela um mini-pufoso enfeitado com as cores da Grifinória e um endereço de uma confeitaria francesa onde eles passaram parte de uma tarde experimentando os mais variados tipos de doces.

Mas Draco não era um homem convencional.

E Gina gostou da originalidade dele. E amou o detalhe sutil de fazer menção a casa dela no colégio. O bichinho era muito fofo e fazia companhia para ela na loja. E a confeitaria francesa era excepcionalmente boa. Surpreendentemente, Draco nem mesmo tinha reclamado da demora dela em escolher o doce que queria comer. Ela demorava muito, _muito_ mesmo. Draco tinha observado, com certa perspicácia, que ela demorava mais tempo para escolher o que comer, do que comendo. E geralmente, ele reclamava durante uma eternidade por causa disso.

O dia em que Draco Malfoy se desculpou – do jeito Draco de pedir desculpas – foi memorável. Ele foi atencioso o dia todo, fez todas as vontades de Gina, não reclamou uma vez, não ofendeu ninguém pela rua e não chamou Hermione de sangue-ruim quando Gina contou que ela e Rony voltariam de lua-de-mel em breve. Foi um ótimo dia.

E então, ele sumiu. É, sumiu. Não apareceu no Boticário no dia seguinte para arrastá-la para almoçarem juntos, como ele vinha fazendo desde que começaram a se tornar amigos. Tampouco, apareceu quando ela fechou a loja, para levá-la jantar ou fazer alguma coisa divertida em algum lugar. E nem nos dias seguintes. E isso já fazia quase duas semanas.

Primeiro, ela achou que ele tinha caído em si e percebido que eles dois não poderiam ser amigos. Mas depois, ela ignorou esse argumento, pois ele tinha tido muito tempo para chegar a essa conclusão antes de aparecer no casamento de Rony e fazer companhia a ela, na frente de todos, sem se importar com o que poderiam falar.

Depois, achou que talvez ela tivesse feito alguma coisa para ele. Talvez ter insistido para que ele passeasse com ela em um parque público trouxa tivesse sido o limite dele. Mas então ela se lembrou de que Draco se divertiu bem mais do que ela, já que as pombas do parque não saíram correndo atrás dele, como fizeram com ela. Em relação a isso, Gina tinha quase certeza que Draco tinha alguma culpa no pequeno incidente.

Por fim, ela ficou preocupada. No terceiro dia em que ele não apareceu, Gina foi até a B&B procurá-lo. A loja estava fechada. Nem mesmo Mills, o atendente curioso, estava lá.

Gina pensou em mandar uma coruja para a Mansão Malfoy. Mas achou que pudesse não ser uma boa idéia. Ela não conhecia direito os pais dele e sabe-se lá se eles iriam gostar de uma coruja dela rondando a Mansão atrás do filhinho deles.

O fim de semana foi ainda pior. Geralmente, Draco aparecia na porta da casa dela no fim da tarde de sábado e eles ficavam conversando no apartamento dela; ou eles saíam para beber alguma coisa e falar da vida alheia. Mas quando ele não apareceu, ela ficou sozinha a noite toda, tendo por companhia, apenas o presente dele. Por vezes, ela olhava pela janela da sala, ansiosa por avistar uma cabeleira loira. Mas a espera foi vã. Ele não apareceu.

No domingo, quando foi almoçar na casa dos pais, a família toda comentou sobre a 'suspeita' amizade dela com Draco. Mas ela não se importou. Estava chateada demais com a falta dele para argumentar qualquer coisa contra eles. Nem mesmo desafiar os irmãos era divertido, se ela não teria um Draco para quem contar depois.

No oitavo dia em que ele não apareceu, Gina sondou o St. Mungus, querendo saber se tinha dado entrada por lá, um rapaz loiro e arrogante. Mas para seu grande alívio, e talvez até uma milimétrica frustração, Draco não tinha aparecido no hospital.

Desolada, voltou mais uma vez ao B&B para encontrar a loja aberta, mas sem Draco. Gina perguntou ao jovem atendente sobre ele e Mills apenas informou que o chefe estava ocupado e precisou se ausentar momentaneamente da loja. Ela fez Mills prometer que enviaria uma coruja a ela, caso Draco se dignasse a aparecer por lá.

Gina ficava bem chateada quando se lembrava do fato de que Draco não tinha avisado que iria sumir daquele jeito. O que era constantemente, já que ela pensava nisso o tempo todo. Ela esperou por ele por dias e ele nem mesmo deu noticias. Ele simplesmente sumiu, de um dia para outro. E o pior, depois de um dia tão perfeito como o que tinham tido.

Mas toda chateação passava quando ela olhava para Waltinho (o mini-pufoso).

Quando Draco apareceu na porta da casa dela com a casinha de madeira, Gina achou que era alguma brincadeira dele. Mas então, ele deu um sorriso envergonhado e disse 'achei que você iria gostar!'. E ela ficou desarmada. Nunca tinha recebido um presente tão fofo e original. Um bichinho! Draco pareceu adivinhar que ela adorava bichinhos. Waltinho lembrava um pouco Arnaldo, o mini-pufoso que ela teve quando estava no colégio. Ela ficou tão triste quando Arnaldo morreu. Harry nunca teve a sensibilidade de fazer qualquer coisa parecida. Ele tratou a morte do animalzinho com tanto desdém. E ele nunca fez questão de pedir desculpas por nada que fazia. Ele se achava bom demais para pedir desculpas. Nunca nem mesmo tinha recebido dele um presente sem que fosse alguma ocasião especial. Harry idiota.

Os dias foram passando e a falta de Draco se fazia cada vez mais presente. Gina estava tão acostumada com a presença dele, que todas as coisas que eles faziam juntos, perderam a graça quando ela fez sozinha.

Ela ainda estava preocupada com ele, mas o que mais sentia mesmo era saudade. Saudade da presença e da voz dele. E do cheiro. Ele tinha um perfume muito bom. E saudade dos momentos em que passavam juntos. Das coisas que conversavam e das reclamações dele. Draco reclamava muito, de tudo. Mas ela gostava de ouvir. Eram reclamações tão bobas que a divertiam.

E Gina estranhava bastante esse sentimento de saudade. Ela raramente sentia isso. E quando sentia, era de alguém que gostasse realmente muito e apenas na circunstância de afastamento físico por longos períodos. Como acontecia com Bill e Charlie, que ela raramente via.

Mas Draco estava ausente apenas há alguns dias. E ela não parava de pensar nele e em todos os momentos que eles já tinham passado juntos. E tudo fazia com que ela se lembrasse dele. Tudo lembrava ele. Não existia mais quase nada no mundo dela, que ele não tivesse alcançado, de alguma forma.

Gina ficava entediada de não ter ninguém para brigar por mexer nos armários dela.

Parando para pensar, ela concluiu que Draco era a pessoa que a deixava mais a vontade. Ela era ela mesma com ele; não precisava mostrar algo diferente do que era. Mesmo quando estava de mau-humor, ele ficava perto dela. Ou quando ela estava chorosa ou triste, ele ficava com ela. E agora, ele simplesmente tinha sumido.

E Gina estava desesperadamente querendo saber quando ele entraria de novo pela porta do Boticário para se escorar no balcão dela e resmungar sobre alguma coisa que a faria rir. Ela se divertia tanto com ele. Ela sempre apreciou isso num homem. Eles podiam ter todas as qualidades do mundo, mas se não fossem divertidos, ela não se interessava. Não que ela estivesse interessada nele. Claro que não. _Eram apenas amigos_. Pelo menos era o que a parte racional do cérebro dela tentava se convencer. Mas existia um grande conflito nisso: a parte racional não conseguia explicar porque a parte irracional dela sentia tanto a falta dele; nem porque ela não conseguia mais imaginar a vida dela sem Draco; ou ainda, o porquê dela ter ficado tão incomodada por ele ter levada outra mulher para jantar. E acima de tudo, porque _ele_ tinha se empenhado tanto em arruinar o encontro dela.

13 dias. Ela conferiu no calendário. Talvez ela devesse aparecer na Mansão e se certificar de que ele estava vivo. Talvez ele tivesse ido viajar, apenas. A negócios; a pedido do pai, qualquer coisa assim. O dia seguinte seria um sábado e sábados geralmente movimentavam bastante o Beco Diagonal. Ele teria que aparecer na loja uma hora dessas e o dia seguinte seria propício para isso acontecer. Talvez ela fizesse plantão na porta da B&B.

Olhou de novo para Waltinho, que agora dormia. Sorriu, lembrando de Draco brincando com Waltinho. Ela nem mesmo tinha contado para ele o nome que tinha escolhido. Sentia falta de Draco. Gina tentou se lembrar se algum dia teria sentido tanto a falta de algum _amigo_, como ela sentia do loiro.

Tirando as saudades que sentia da família, a única pessoa que ela sentiu falta de um jeito parecido com esse, foi com Harry. Mas ela amava Harry. E Draco, ela não amava. Certo? A bem da verdade, ela não sabia bem explicar direito o que sentia por ele. Ele era tão diferente. _Ela_ se sentia diferente quando ele estava por perto. E Gina não gostava quando ele estava longe. Porque foi só ele ficar longe dela por aqueles dias, que ela se sentiu confusa em relação ao que sentia por ele.

Então, um pio vindo da porta tirou atenção de Gina do mini-pufoso que dormia. Era uma coruja conhecida e o coração dela deu um pulo de ansiedade. Poderia ser dele. Gina correu até ela, pegou o pequeno pedaço de papel preso na pata e leu. Era uma carta da mãe. Gina se arrastou decepcionada para dentro da loja. Outra carta da mãe. Nenhuma carta de Draco.

Ela leu sem muita vontade o conteúdo. Já sabia que era um sermão da mãe sobre andar pra cima e para baixo com 'aquele Malfoy'. Ela ria quando a mãe se referia a Draco desse jeito. E nem mesmo adiantava explicar que ele tinha mudado e que ele era uma pessoa ótima. Ótima para Gina, claro. Ele continuava chato e implicante com o resto do mundo.

Outra carta que ela não iria responder. Jogou no lixo e se concentrou de novo em Waltinho. Talvez ela o acordasse. Ela estava tão entediada.

Outro pio. Gina voltou-se para a coruja que estava entrando. Tentou adivinhar de que membro da família seria o sermão agora. Mas não era nenhuma coruja da família. Embora essa coruja ela também conhecesse.

Ela nem mesmo perdeu tempo em ler o bilhete.

Gina pegou a bolsa, certificou-se de que Waltinho não morreria de fome ou sede nas próximas horas, guardou atrás do balcão a casinha em que ele dormia e saiu. Ela não se importou em fechar a loja, mesmo sabendo que era o melhor horário para o comércio. Era por uma boa causa. Ela estava passando tempo demais com Draco: fechar a loja no meio do expediente e nem mesmo se sentir culpada.

Acelerou o passo em direção a Travessa do Tranco. Não era o local preferido dela. Ela só aparecia lá quando Draco a obrigava a ir com ele buscar alguma coisa na loja ou quando ele queria mostrar a ela alguma coisa interessante em algum outro estabelecimento por ali. Mas naquele dia, ela não se importaria em entrar pelas ruas escuras.

Andou até a loja dele. Mas não entrou. O coração acelerado – talvez pela corrida, talvez por outra coisa, que ela entendeu como antecipação – e a respiração falhando. Ela ficou escondida, longe de uma possível visão que ele pudesse ter dela de dentro da loja.

De onde estava, ela o viu. O coração deu um pulinho e ela sorriu.

Ele estava escorado no balcão, como fazia na loja dela. O cenho estava franzido e a boca estava ligeiramente levantada, como ele fazia quando estava contrariado.

Ele só ficava assim quando ela tocava nos dois assuntos que ele mais detestava: Harry Potter e o pai dele. Ela levantou a cabeça, tentando espiar dentro da loja. E lá estava ele, o motivo de contrariedade de Draco.

Gina viu que Lúcio andava pela loja, mexendo em uma coisa ou outra, enquanto Draco fazia uma careta aos comentários do pai. Às vezes ele rolava os olhos e às vezes, ele se dirigia ao pai para tirar algum objeto das mãos dele. Ele estava visivelmente irritado, e quando qualquer pessoa ficaria intimidada com o perigoso ar de irritação dele, Gina sorriu, achando que ele ficava especialmente atraente daquele jeito.

- -

"_Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
__I got the feelin' like I'm never gonna come down  
__If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied_"

Draco estava de mau humor. De _muito_ mau humor.

Desde que percebeu que Gina era exatamente o tipo de mulher com quem Draco queria ficar, ele tinha feito de tudo para ajudá-la a esquecer Harry Potter. E teve de se certificar que nenhum outro assumiria o lugar dele no coração dela. Draco estava decidido a fazer Gina perceber que ele era _o_ cara para ficar com ela. Mas ele tinha que ser sutil, ela tinha que perceber sozinha. Ele só iria dar um empurrão.

Depois de deixá-la em casa, naquela noite, Draco passou parte da madrugada elaborando um plano de conquista.

Narcissa contou a Draco, quando ele entrou na adolescência, que o melhor jeito de fazer uma mulher se interessar por um homem era jogando sujo; ela dizia que as mulheres adoravam homens que as surpreendessem positivamente. E ensinou também, que para uma mulher pensar nele o tempo todo, ele tinha que _fazer_ isso acontecer. E Draco gostava de fazer as coisas acontecerem.

Então, logo no dia seguinte ao malfadado encontro, ele executou a primeira parte do plano. Sabia que ela não esperava que ele se desculpasse por ter arruinado o encontro dela. Não que ele fosse se desculpar porque ele se _sentisse_ culpado, porque ele não sentia culpa nenhuma. Mas ele queria surpreendê-la. Harry Potter nunca se desculpava. Gina tinha contado isso para ele algum dia desses. E Draco iria mostrar a ela o quanto ele era melhor que Harry Potter.

Então, ele apareceu no Boticário, na primeira hora do dia seguinte, com uma casinha de madeira enfeitada, contendo um mini-pufoso com um laço vermelho na cabecinha gorda. As cores da Grifinória. Um pequeno detalhe que fez muita diferença, ele tinha certeza. Mulheres são loucas por bichinhos fofos e detalhes significativos. Ele também mostrou o endereço de onde ele iria levá-la para comer os melhores doces franceses já preparados.

Aquilo não era convencional, ele sabia. Mas flores morrem em dois dias e sapos de chocolate causam problemas com a auto-imagem feminina. E todos os homens sempre dão isso para as mulheres. E Draco não era um homem como todos os outros. Então ele deu um animal de estimação, que era um presente bem mais durável. E esse era o objetivo. Toda vez que Gina olhasse para a bolinha de pêlos amarela, ela lembraria que tinha sido um presente de Draco. Isso faria com que ela pensasse muito nele. E essa seria a ponte para a segunda parte do plano brilhante dele.

A confeitaria tinha sido apenas uma desculpa para tirá-la da loja. Ele deixou bem claro que ele faria de tudo para agradá-la naquele dia. E fez. Controlou as palavras e o gênio irritadiço que tinha; não ofendeu o irmão dela e a 'respeitosa' esposa em nenhum momento. Até passeou por um parque trouxa. Aquilo de fato tinha sido bem divertido. Gina teve um pequeno problema com as pombas. Ele só queria garantir que ela não o arrastasse para se divertir em parques públicos trouxas por algum tempo.

E então, ele sumiu. Aquela era a parte do plano que ele menos gostava, porque tinha que ficar longe dela e ele sentia falta da companhia da ruiva. Mas fazia parte do plano.

Ela tinha que perceber que sentia falta dele e o único jeito de fazer isso acontecer, era sumindo. Ele tinha que ficar longe dela por um tempo; assim, ela iria perceber o quanto ele fazia falta na vida dela. E quando percebesse isso, ela se daria conta que o motivo disso acontecer é porque eles estavam tão ligados, que não podiam ficar mais longe um do outro. E ele não queria mostrar que estavam ligados como amigos. Amigos podem ficar dias e dias sem se ver e se falar, que não morrem de saudade um do outro. E não ficam relembrando, o tempo todo, detalhes dos momentos passados juntos. E esse seria o ponto em que ela perceberia que a amizade deles era só o começo de uma verdadeira relação.

Era um plano perfeito, se não fosse o detalhe de que ele detestava ficar longe dela. Draco teve que se segurar na Mansão por dias, apenas porque não conseguia controlar a vontade de aparecer no Boticário e deixar prá lá o plano de conquista sutil. Inventou uma desculpa qualquer para Mills e deixou a loja aos cuidados dele. Foram dias e dias chatos e entediados, em que nada tinha graça.

Para aumentar o mau humor dele, nos primeiros dias em que ficou em tempo integral na Mansão, Draco teve que agüentar a chateação do pai sobre o que ele estava fazendo com a vida dele. Lúcio achava que Draco não ia chegar a lugar nenhum atrás de um balcão. Ele queria que Draco aceitasse um cargo no Conselho do Ministério, junto com ele.

O fato de que, aparentemente o plano não dele não estava funcionando, já que ela não o tinha procurado ainda, não ajudou muito para melhorar o humor dele. Nenhuma coruja apareceu na Mansão com um recado dela nos primeiros dias. Ele se perguntou se ela não sentia falta dele. Ou não se preocupava com o sumiço inesperado. Que tipo de pessoa era ela? Ele podia estar morrendo naquele exato momento e ela nem mesmo saberia, já que não tinha feito nenhuma questão de procurá-lo. Era tão decepcionante.

Então ele contatou Mills na semana seguinte. E para alegria e alívio dele, o atendente comentou que uma 'a moça ruiva tinha aparecido na loja atrás dele'. Draco sentiu o coração palpitar quando soube. Ela tinha procurado por ele. Gina sentia falta dele. O plano dele estava funcionando.

Então, no 13º dia de abstenção de Gina Weasley, ele não agüentou mais.

Draco achava que 13 dias era tempo suficiente. Precisava encontrar com ela. Iria matar um pouco de tempo na B&B e depois, apareceria no Boticário na hora do almoço.

A manhã demorou a passar para ele. Ele conferia o relógio de minuto em minuto. A hora do almoço não chegava nunca. Mills tinha despachado uma coruja e ficado todo o tempo querendo saber onde Draco tinha estado. Mas ele apenas ignorava a presença do atendente. Ele precisava se concentrar no plano dele.

Quando o relógio dele se ofendeu de informar as horas a todo momento e ficou mudo, ele achou que já era hora de ir atrás dela. Mas então, Lúcio chegou. Draco quase chorou de frustração. Aquele era um péssimo momento para que seu pai resolvesse aparecer lá.

Lúcio olhava detalhadamente cada objeto da loja e tecia comentários bastante desagradáveis. Mas Draco nem se importava. Ficava apenas se perguntando quando o pai iria embora. O que parecia que não ia acontecer nunca. E Lúcio não parava de mexer nas coisas da loja. Draco ficava tão irritado quando as pessoas faziam isso. Só não ficava irritado quando Gina fazia. Mas ela podia fazer o que quisesse que ele não se irritava. A não ser quando falava em Harry Potter. Ou qualquer outro homem do mundo que não fosse ele. Membros da família eram parcialmente aceitáveis.

As saudades de Gina e a presença do pai estavam deixando Draco de mau humor. De _muito_ mau humor.

"Sua mãe está preocupada com você, Draco" – a voz arrastada do pai chamou a atenção dele. Draco suspirou e se escorou no balcão esperando o pai completar a sentença - "Ela acha que você nunca vai conseguir casar com uma boa moça enquanto ficar trabalhando aqui."

"Eu gosto daqui. É minha loja."

"Uma loja. Francamente, Draco. Não sei o que passou na minha cabeça quando eu aceitei comprar esse lugar para você. Só queria você longe de problemas."

Draco bufou. "De novo a mesma discussão? Eu _estou_ longe de problemas. E todo trabalho é edificante, não é? Foi o que o senhor me disse quando eu disse que queria trabalhar" – Draco respondeu. Ele detestava essa conversa. Lúcio falava sempre as mesmas coisas toda vez que conseguia encontrar Draco. E era por isso que Draco fazia de tudo para ficar o maior tempo possível longe de casa. Só mesmo por _ela_ é que Draco tinha conseguido ficar quase duas semanas sujeito á chateação do pai.

"Quando eu disse isso, eu não esperava que você fosse realmente considerar _isso_ como trabalho" – Lúcio retrucou, apontando com desgosto para o balcão onde Draco estava apoiado.

"Eu gosto" – Draco ignorou o olhar do pai.

"Entendo. Você está passando tempo demais com a garota Weasley, então."

Draco rolou os olhos e fez uma careta. Aquele era o segundo assunto favorito de Lúcio para perturbar Draco. Falar da relação dele com Gina. Aparentemente, toda comunidade bruxa andava fofocando sobre isso. Eles nunca se importaram em serem vistos juntos. Mas o fato dele ter aparecido no casamento e ter ficado cuidando dela (embora ninguém realmente soubesse que ela estava bêbada) aumentou consideravelmente as fofocas.

"Achei que você quisesse que eu mostrasse nossa cordialidade." – Draco ironizou.

"Eu só quero saber se é apenas cordialidade que você sente por ela. Arthur Weasley anda reclamando bastante disso no Ministério. Possivelmente, ele não acha um Malfoy digno para andar na companhia da _filhinha_ dele" – Lúcio mirou atentamente Draco.

Draco sabia que ele queria uma resposta. Mas Draco não iria responder para o pai. Aquilo não era problema dele. Nem do pai de Gina e nem de ninguém, a não ser deles dois.

Lúcio percebeu a intenção do filho em não responder e virou-se para examinar uma caixinha preta que estava sob uma grande cômoda de mogno, no canto da loja. Forçar o filho a falar não era uma boa idéia. Principalmente, quando ele estava de mau humor.

"Pai, para de mexer. Já lhe disse que você tira tudo da ordem" – Draco andou até o pai para tirar a caixinha das mãos de Lúcio.

"Você chama isso de ordem?" – ele perguntou apontando para os objetos espalhados pela loja. "Esse não é seu quarto, Draco. Pelo menos aqui, você deveria arrumar essa bagunça."

Draco não podia ficar mais irritado. Lúcio não ia embora. Ia ficar lá atormentando Draco a tarde toda. Logo ele ia começar a falar sobre o cargo no Conselho. E então, partiria para a chantagem emocional: Narcissa estava atormentada por ter um filho que ela considerava rebelde. E Narcissa atormentada era igual a Lúcio atormentado. E isso não era bom.

"Você vai levar alguém com você na festa do Conselho, Draco?" – Lúcio perguntou com uma falsa calma na voz. Draco sabia que ele estava apenas sondando uma resposta um tanto óbvia.

"Provável." – Draco respondeu no mesmo tom. Sabia o jogo do pai. Sabia onde eles iam chegar.

"Suponho que seja a Srta. Weasley." – ele arriscou.

"Eu também suponho" - Draco sorriu. Um ponto para ele.

Lúcio crispou os lábios e murmurou alguma coisa que Draco não ouviu. Mas ele sabia que aquela resposta faria Lúcio desistir de atormentá-lo mais naquele momento. Ele detestava quando Draco era insolente (nas palavras dele). Não demorou muito até Lúcio anunciar que estava indo embora.

Draco suspirou, aliviado, quando o pai voltou-se para a porta e saiu.

- -

Gina estava ficando impaciente com a demora de Lúcio na loja. Ela não queria entrar ali com o pai de Draco presente.

No tempo todo em que ficou parada no lado de fora, ela repensou na relação dela com Draco. E todos os momentos ótimos que ela teve com ele, foram descompensados pela falta de consideração dele em sumir. _Homens_. Sempre iguais. Draco iria levar uma bronca por isso. Talvez ela não falasse nunca mais com ele por causa disso. Logo ele, que criticava Harry por ser idiota. Se portando como um igual.

Que inferno! Draco fez Gina ficar com saudades. Draco foi o único assunto em que Gina pensou por quase duas semanas. E Gina tinha decidido que não iria pensar em mais ninguém a não ser ela mesma. Ela nem mesmo tinha percebido que ele tinha deixado de ser Malfoy para se tornar Draco.

E isso a perturbava. Ela sabia os sintomas. Ela sabia o que significava pensar mais em Draco do que nela mesma. E estava tendo certa dificuldade em lidar com isso. Por causa dessa perturbação, ela quase virou as costas e foi embora. Ela não queria mais gostar de ninguém. Ela só queria não gostar mais de Harry.

Então, parada perto da vitrine em que ela observava Draco de longe, ela se deu conta de algo bastante importante. Ela não gostava mais de Harry. Alguma coisa dentro dela tinha mudado. Ela ainda sentia raiva e mágoa. Mas ela não gostava mais dele. Porque ela não pensava mais nele. E ela não pensava mais nele, exatamente porque agora ela pensava em outra pessoa.

E quando ela estava pronta para sair correndo e se esconder na segurança do pequeno mundo que ela tinha construído dentro dela mesma, a porta abriu.

Ela não teve muito tempo para reagir. Lúcio Malfoy apareceu ao lado dela, olhando significativamente dela para a vitrine e depois para ela de novo. Ela corou na hora. Com certeza, ele tinha achado que ela estava espionando Draco pela vitrine. Isso não era nada bom para a imagem dela.

"Srta. Weasley." – a voz dele quase saiu divertida, enquanto ele acenava discretamente com a cabeça. _Quase._ Gina até mesmo achou ter visto a sombra de um minúsculo sorriso se formando no rosto do homem. Que tipo de impressão ele deve ter tido dela, ela se perguntou. Definitivamente, era o tipo que um pai não gostaria de ter da..._amiga_...do filho.

Ela sorriu, murmurou o cumprimento de volta e viu o homem partir. Logo agora que Gina achava que ela não podia ser um fracasso maior; quer dizer, agora que ela começava a ver uma nova e loira perspectiva para a vida dela, ela cometia uma gafe daquelas. E logo na presença do pai de Draco.

Gina sempre achou que Merlin fosse um tanto sádico. E naquele momento, ela podia apostar que ele estava apontando para ela e se acabando de rir da desgraça que era sua vida.

Resignada, ela entrou na loja.

- -

Draco agradeceu quando Lúcio teve o bom senso de ir embora. Mills tinha desaparecido de vista – o atendente tinha medo de ficar na presença imponente do Malfoy pai - e Draco achou que essa era uma boa hora para sair da loja e procurar Gina.

Foi até o escritório – que ficava no fundo da loja – para pegar a varinha e a capa. Ele escreveu um bilhete para deixar na porta, caso Mills tivesse a bondade de reaparecer, e quando voltou para a frente da loja, seu coração deu um pulo.

Gina estava parada, de braços cruzados em frente ao balcão. Ela estava meio corada, mas ele não soube dizer exatamente o porquê.

Ele fez menção para abrir a boca, mas ela foi mais rápida.

"Obrigada pela consideração de me avisar que iria sumir".

Draco não respondeu nada. Primeiro, porque não sabia o que dizer. Não tinha pensado nessa parte do plano. Segundo, porque estava feliz demais naquele momento para arranjar uma briga com ela. E qualquer desculpa que ele pudesse dar, não seria suficiente para que ela acreditasse. E isso, conforme dizia sua experiência, significava apenas uma coisa: briga.

"Você não vai me dizer por onde esteve esse tempo todo?" – ela o encarou seriamente.

Draco empalideceu um pouco. Seu cerébro estava se recusando a pensar no que falar porque ela estava ali, olhando para ele. E ela parecia bastante brava. Mas ele estava tão feliz que nem mesmo sabia explicar aonde tinha ido parar o mau humor dele.

Era bom que Draco não tentasse usar Legilimência naquele momento, ela pensou. Gina tentou soar o mais brava possível para intimidá-lo, mas intimamente, a vontade dela era correr para ele e se pendurar no pescoço do loiro. Ela não estava mais brava pelo sumiço dele. Ela até conseguiu arranjar uma desculpa para isso. É claro que Lúcio tinha feito Draco de prisioneiro dos assuntos chatos dele. Ela tinha certeza que era algo assim. Mas ela não queria que ele soubesse que ela estava louca de saudades dele. Ela só queria que Draco achasse que ela estava realmente brava com o que ele tinha feito. Gina não queria perder a pose dela na frente dele. Embora isso estivesse falhando miseravelmente.

De fato, ele não achava que ela estivesse brava. Draco sabia que ela só queria parecer estar desse jeito. E ele ia desarmá-la.

"Suponho que você tenha sentido minha falta esses dias todos" – ele afirmou. Esse era o Draco que Gina conhecia. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de formular aquilo em pergunta. Ele apenas acentuou em palavras o que ela expressava apenas pelo olhar.

Ela piscou, segurando a vontade de sorrir para a afirmação dele. Ele estava com aquele sorriso presunçoso que ela detestou por tantos anos no colégio. Mas olhando com atenção naquele momento, aquele era um sorriso bem atraente.

"Pois supôs errado" – ela devolveu.

Ele continuou sustentando o mesmo sorriso. Sabia que ela estava mentindo. Ele podia perceber a batalha que os músculos do rosto dela travavam: quando ela tentava esconder que queria sorrir, as maças do rosto ficavam levemente sobressaltadas. Ele já tinha visto isso acontecer muitas vezes com ela.

"Então, se não era saudades, por que veio correndo me ver?"

Ela vacilou para responder. Não tinha pensado nisso. Não podia falar para ele que tinha feito Mills prometer que a avisaria tão logo Draco colocasse os pés na B&B. Não que ela não tivesse certeza absoluta de que o atendente tinha dedurado isso para Draco. Claro, era por esse motivo que ele não parava de sorrir presunçosamente para ela.

"Eu estou realmente brava, Draco Malfoy. Eu fiquei preocupada, achei que pudesse ter acontecido alguma coisa séria com você." – ela respondeu, desistindo da idéia de parecer brava. Ela não podia contra o sorriso dele. Ela adorava sorrisos, tinha descoberto isso recentemente. Mesmo se fosse presunçoso como aquele que ele estampava naquele momento. Pensando bem, talvez a recente descoberta dela sobre fascinação por sorrisos não fosse por sorrisos em geral; na verdade, ela desconfiava que era única e exclusivamente, uma fascinação pelo sorriso _dele_.

"Se tivesse acontecido qualquer coisa comigo, iria valer a pena só pela sua preocupação" – ele respondeu. Aquilo era o máximo que ela iria conseguir dele. Se Draco achasse alguma coisa 'fofa', com certeza seria aquele momento. Ela continuou não sorrindo, mas ele sabia que ela estava só se controlando. Ela deve ter percebido a conclusão dele, porque voltou a ficar séria.

"Bom, então você está vivo e bem. Já posso ir embora." – ela disse, virando as costas para ele e indo em direção a porta.

Ele a alcançou quando ela já tinha aberto a porta. "Aonde você vai?" – Draco a puxou pelo braço fazendo com que ela parasse de andar. Gina ficou satisfeita em perceber que ele estava levando a sério a pequena ceninha dela. _Homens_. Tão bobos.

"Vou embora, Draco. Você fica fazendo pouco caso da minha preocupação e não vai mesmo me responder onde você esteve esses dias todos. Não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui" – ela respondeu enquanto tentava soltar o braço do aperto dele.

Ele sorriu de novo. Mas não era aquele sorriso presunçoso. Era alguma coisa entre alegria genuína e carinho. Um sorriso que apenas _ele_ poderia dar. E não era para menos. O coração dele estava acelerado só de pensar nela se preocupando com ele; perguntando por ele, esperando ele voltar e indo até lá para se certificar de que ele estava bem. Draco não podia se lembrar de alguma namorada se preocupando tão desinteressadamente por ele. E aquilo fazia com que Draco gostasse ainda mais dela. Embora ela não fosse a namorada dele. _Ainda_.

E ela o tinha chamado de Draco. _Draco_. Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes. Ela estava sucumbindo e ele estava muito contente com isso. Seu plano tinha dado certo. Ficar longe fez com que Gina não parasse de pensar em Draco.

"Eu não posso te contar _exatamente _o porquê de eu ter sumido. Mas foi por uma boa causa, posso garantir."

Gina olhou desconfiada para Draco. Mas ela desistiu de fazer qualquer outra pergunta quando sentiu o braço dele fazer o caminho por um dos ombros e pescoço dela, até pousar no outro. Ela se perguntou, naquele instante, como nunca tinha reparado em como era bom estar daquele jeito com ele. Duas semanas longe dele foram suficientes para ela reparar coisas que nunca tinha percebido antes. E desejou que nunca mais precisasse ficar longe de Draco para descobrir e valorizar nele, todas as coisas de que ela gostava.

"Por que você está me olhando assim?" – ela perguntou ao notar um pequeno sorriso bobo se formando nos lábios dele.

"Você me chamou de Draco." – ele apontou. Ela abriu a boca para responder que esse era o nome dele, mas desistiu. Afinal de contas, essa ironia não ia realmente esconder o motivo pelo qual ela tinha deixado escapar aquela pequena gafe. _Outra_ pequena gafe, bastante comprometedora.

"Eu também senti sua falta" – ele disse, enquanto andava com ela para fora da loja, agradecendo mentalmente por ela não ter tentado explicar a pequena gafe. E Gina sorriu discretamente, quando notou que ele a estava levando para almoçar, com o braço pousado nas costas dela.

"Então" – ele perguntou – "Como nosso bichinho foi batizado?"

"Waltinho" – ela respondeu estampando um sorriso no rosto.

"Por Merlin, garota, você tem um péssimo gosto para nomes. Tenho até pena dos nossos filhos" – ele disse e fez um careta imediatamente depois, quando notou a expressão surpresa dela. Ele rapidamente tentou corrigir – "Seus filhos, _seus_." Era cedo para pensar em filhos, ele emendou mentalmente. Eles ainda nem tinham se beijado! Ah, sim. Esse era outro plano perfeito que ele teria que elaborar. O primeiro beijo tinha sempre que ser detalhadamente preparado.

Foi a vez dela dar um sorriso presunçoso. Um homem pensar em ter filhos era uma coisa boa_. Draco Malfoy_ pensando em ter filhos era uma coisa extraordinária. Era ainda, excepcionalmente extraordinário se ele estivesse pensando em ter filhos _com ela._ Se ele fosse o tipo de pessoa que ficava envergonhada, Gina teria visto Draco Malfoy ficando da cor dos cabelos dela.

"Sabe, eu andei pensando numa coisa" – Gina emendou, para distrair o embaraço de Draco.

"Hum, isso é realmente uma surpresa" – ele respondeu, sem perder a chance de provocá-la.

Ela olhou feio para ele. Ele riu.

"Quem escreveria aquilo num banheiro feminino?"

Ele a interrogou com os olhos, não tinha idéia do que ela estava falando.

"Sabe, aquela frase, de que as algumas coisas não acontecem pro nosso bem" – ela explicou. Ele pensou em alguma coisa para responder. Uma pequena prova final de que o plano dele tinha funcionado, talvez.

"Harry Potter escreveria" – ele respondeu.

Ela começou a rir. "É, é uma coisa que ele escreveria, com certeza." – ela incitou. E depois, para a surpresa dele, Gina enlaçou a cintura dele com o braço livre dela, aproveitando para aproximar ainda mais o corpo dos dois. Ele deu um suspiro imperceptível.

Gina não tinha lhe dado um olhar triste, ou um suspiro ou começou a discorrer sobre o passado dela com Harry. Ela deu uma risada verdadeira e o tocou. Ela tinha vencido, definitivamente, a pequena distância que ainda existia entre eles. E não era apenas uma distância física. E isso, vindo dela, significava uma coisa: Harry Potter era passado. _Draco Malfoy_ era presente.

"Hey, sabe o que ia ser divertido?" – Draco lançou a Gina um olhar malvado – "Colocar anonimamente Harry Potter nos anúncios de acompanhantes para homens no Profeta Diário. Ia ser bastante embaraçoso para ele conseguir explicar isso." – ele levantou a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

Ela nunca teria pensado numa idéia daquelas. De repente, a imagem de milhares de corujas com cartas de homens chegando para Harry, que as olharia confuso e assustado, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo para receber tantos convites para sair com homens, dançou em sua mente. Ela abafou uma risada e ficou séria.

"Harry Potter é um idiota. Mas isso seria definitivamente sonserino demais, até para você, Draco" – ela censurou.

"É verdade. Não seria uma boa idéia" – ele franziu o cenho, fingindo seriedade.

"Não" – ela concordou com a mesma falsa seriedade.

Eles continuaram andando abraçados pelo Beco Diagonal. Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, e ele não pode ver o sorriso malvado que se formou nos lábios dela.

"Hey, Draco, você não teria nenhum contato nos anúncios do Profeta Diário, teria?"

Draco riu._ Essa_ era a garota _dele_.

- -

Música: Why don't you and I – Nickelback e Carlos Santana.

Agradecimentos:

**Vivian Malfoy: **Ah, que bom que v. está gostando. Eu adoro muito escrever essa história, de verdade. Mas olha, não precisa ficar nervosa com a Gin. Ela estava meio absorta do resto do mundo masculino por causa do menino-que-é-retardado. Mas isso já passou. Draquinho é um menino esperto e sonserino, ele teve um jeito bem próprio de fazer com que ela percebesse certas coisas. Hahaha. Obrigada pelas reviews. Espero não ter te decepcionado com esse capítulo! Beijos, querida!

**Srta. Weasel:** que bom que v. está gostando. Eu gosto de escrever essa fic. Espero que v. continue acompanhando até o fim! Juro que estou tentando fazer algo legal e trabalhar a relação deles é muito gostoso! Obrigada pelo recadinho. Beijos pra você!!!

'**De Zabini Malfoy: **além de acompanhar minha odisséia na tentativa de publicação, ainda acompanha nossos heróis na fic. 1-) eu amo esse Draco também. Eu gosto tanto de escrever sobre ele que tenho que me controlar para os capítulos não ficaram exageradamente grandes. Que bom que v. partilha disso comigo! 2-) quanto a cena do casamento, veja bem, _efeito alcoólico pode ser uma coisa realmente embaraçosa_. Mas foi divertido e a autora não tem a menor vergonha em declarar que a cena do casamento foi totalmente **baseada em fatos reais**. Foi quase uma cena alter-ego. Hahaha. Go Ginny! Nada como afetar o ego do menino-que-sobreviveu e de outros meninos por aí! Obrigada pelos elogios e por acompanhar a história. Beijos, querida!

**Crystal Li: **Que bom que v. está gostando. É um alívio ter essa recepção positiva para uma pseudo-autora de primeira viagem. É, um Draco ciumento é um problema sério. Mas ele foi tão...sutil! E não foi só ele quem ficou com ciúmes. E eu amei escrever essa parte! Fiquei meio com pena da acompanhante dele, porque ela não tinha nada a ver com a história, mas fez parte do charme da cena. Obrigada pelo recado!! Beijos, dear.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Se choras porque perdeste o sol, as lágrimas não te deixarão ver as estrelas"_

_(Rabindranath Tagore)_

- -

Primeiro Encontro

O primeiro encontro é sempre o momento de mais angústia para um futuro casal. As mãos ficam geladas e nunca se sabe o que fazer com elas; as palavras devem ser cuidadosamente escolhidas, bem como os assuntos, de modo que o parceiro não se assuste ou se sinta incomodado. A escolha do local também diz muito sobre o sucesso do encontro. A quantidade de vezes que um toca o outro é sempre sinal presumido de interesse. Mas deve-se tomar cuidado com o lugar onde se toca, para evitar qualquer tipo de constrangimento. Qualquer coisa fora dos padrões vai resultar em como o relacionamento caminhará.

Tudo aquilo que começa errado, termina errado. E Draco sabia disso.

Mas, quando se marca o primeiro encontro com alguém que já se conhece, as coisas são mais fáceis, certo?

Errado.

As coisas ficam mais tensas. Porque existe uma legítima expectativa bem maior nessa circunstância.

Gina e Draco saíram juntos incontáveis vezes. Mas nunca como num encontro. De verdade.

Por causa disso, Draco queria fazer do primeiro encontro real deles, algo inesquecível. E ele não queria nada comum para esse evento.

Não que ele não fosse bom com essas coisas. Ele era. O plano de conquista sutil tinha funcionado, não tinha? – mas ele se sentia nervoso com a possibilidade de que algo pudesse sair terrivelmente errado. Ou comum demais.

Draco se lembrava de ter sentido esse nervosismo apenas uma vez: quando chamou, pela primeira vez, uma garota para sair. Mas ele tinha apenas 15 anos e ela era 2 anos mais velha, então o nervosismo dele naquela situação era totalmente esperado e razoável.

Gina, por outro lado, era alguém com quem Draco estava familiarizado. E ao invés disso tornar a situação mais confortável, fazia tudo mais problemático. Ela já tinha uma idéia do que ele seria capaz para impressioná-la e, portanto, criaria uma expectativa muito maior do que normalmente criaria em um encontro com outro cara qualquer.

E Draco não queria decepcioná-la. Não só porque ele não gostava de falhar, mas, principalmente, porque ele não queria falhar com _ela_. Ela merecia o melhor que ele pudesse ser. E dar. E fazer.

Por isso, ele passou algum tempo planejando detalhadamente, antes de aparecer no Boticário, alguns dias depois de retornar do súbito sumiço, e anunciar que a levaria para sair naquela noite. Em um encontro. Ele tentou não parecer ansioso ou desesperado demais esperando que ela falasse alguma coisa que não fosse uma resposta negativa. De qualquer forma, ele não esperou muito. Ela estava esperando por isso. Ela queria sair com ele.

Se isso tivesse acontecido antes de Draco sumir – há quase 3 semanas – Gina não iria se alterar com o anúncio. Eles sempre saiam juntos.

Mas agora, as coisas eram diferentes. Porque agora eles sabiam que existia algo muito além de amizade entre eles. Algumas coisas permaneciam as mesmas, mais outras, tinham sofrido uma alteração bastante significativa: o jeito de se olhar, o jeito de conversar. Draco estava cada dia mais gentil e Gina enrubescia com muito mais freqüência. Eles também passaram a inventar qualquer motivo para se tocarem: uma folha de árvore solta no cabelo ou alguma sujeirinha no nariz, que logo virava um carinho no rosto; a desculpa de se proteger contra o vento, que logo virava um abraço. Qualquer coisa era motivo para fazerem algum contato de pele.

E eles tinham um bichinho. Waltinho tinha se tornado um grande elo de ligação entre eles. Embora Draco reclamasse constantemente do nome do mini-pufoso, era sempre um motivo a mais para ver Gina.

Claro que as coisas ainda estavam bastante cruas entre eles. Draco percebia que às vezes, Gina se retraia. Ele sabia que era apenas um mecanismo de defesa: inconscientemente, ela se afastava com medo sofrer novamente. E ele entendia aquilo e se esforçaria – na medida do possível – para mostrar a Gina que, com ele, ela não precisava ter medo. Mas ele não podia prometer perfeição. Ele não era perfeito.

Algumas situações, por exemplo, teriam de ser evitadas. Sumir era uma coisa que ele nunca mais poderia fazer. Embora Gina não tivesse realmente brigado com ele, Draco sentia que ela tinha passado dias e dias se corroendo por dentro, na tentativa de descobrir o que ele tinha feito enquanto estava sumido e onde ele tinha estado. E _com quem_ ele tinha estado.

Ela somente tinha desistido de saber por onde ele andou por tantos dias quando ele praticamente garantiu que não tinha estado com nenhuma outra mulher. Claro que ela não tinha perguntado diretamente, mas tinha sido bastante insistente no assunto, dando indiretas e ficando muito tempo muda. E Draco sabia que aquilo significava que ela estava procurando a existência de alguma _outra_ mulher na história.

E isso era bom, porque significava que ela já se considerava a única mulher que ele poderia ter.

Era uma situação bastante engraçada: formalmente, eles ainda não tinham nada. Mas quem os via juntos, pensava num casal que tinha completado bodas, tal era a intimidade e naturalidade com que se tratavam.

Eles sabiam disso, sabiam que todos que os viam comentavam sobre o quanto eles eram perfeitos juntos. Exceto, talvez, a família dela. Os Weasley não estavam muito satisfeitos com aquela aproximação.

"_Mamãe não acha você um bom partido" – _Gina comentou durante algum almoço_ – "Mas não acho que isso seja um problema. Quer dizer, ela achava Harry o melhor partido da Inglaterra e veja no que deu. Então, ela não te achar um partido satisfatório para mim deve ser um bom sinal_".

Gina não se importava com a opinião contrária da família a respeito deles dois juntos. E não parecia nada preocupada com a reação do irmão que Draco mais detestava: Ronald. Ele tinha voltado de lua-de-mel, e, aparentemente, estava muito ocupado para se intrometer naquela história.

Draco achava que era apenas questão de tempo; Ronald deveria estar esperando o momento certo para aparecer e matar Draco de uma vez. Gina, por sua vez, achava que ninguém tinha tido coragem de contar a Ronald sobre a relação deles dois. Não que já tivessem, em sim, uma relação. _Ainda_.

Se Ronald tivesse prestado alguma atenção no que acontecia no dia do casamento dele, teria visto Gina e Draco, sentados juntos no jardim, conversando com muita intimidade. Ou teria presenciado quando ele saiu da festa com ela nos braços, para deixá-la em casa. Mas era o casamento dele, quem poderia culpá-lo por estar alheio a tudo que não fosse a esposa?

De qualquer forma, Draco e Gina não se importavam em aparecer em público juntos. Eles tinham passado a andar o tempo todo de mãos dadas ou braços entrelaçados. Tinha vezes em que a conexão entre eles era tão grande, que eles se entendiam apenas com o olhar. Não era preciso que falassem. Outras vezes, um completava o raciocínio do outro.

E eles sorriam um para o outro quando aquilo acontecia, porque nunca eles tinham encontrado aquela cumplicidade. Em nenhum outro relacionamento as coisas tinha parecido tão certas.

Assim, depois de garantido o sucesso absoluto no plano da conquista sutil, Draco começou a planejar o que ele considerava o mais difícil: o primeiro encontro.

Levar Gina para jantar seria muito comum, porque eles tinham feito isso mais vezes do que ele podia se lembrar. Portanto, estava descartado.

_Preparar_ um jantar para ela se encaixaria exatamente na lista de coisas que ele faria para arruinar um encontro. Ele tinha muitas habilidades, mas cozinhar, definitivamente, não era uma delas.

Levá-la a algum bar seria muito óbvio e igualmente comum. Eles saíam constantemente para beber alguma coisa em algum barzinho.

Ele ficou dias pensando em alguma opção razoável e se agarrou à única idéia que teve. Novamente, ele se apegaria aos detalhes significativos, tão apreciados pelas mulheres. De certo, ela nunca teria um encontro como aquele. E ele não daria à ela um simples encontro. Ele daria algo que nunca seria apagado.

--

No horário marcado, Draco aparatou em frente á casa dela. Ele escondeu o nervosismo falando alguma bobagem que a fez rir. Ela disfarçou que estava nervosa rindo da bobagem que ele tinha falado. Ele tentou dizer que ela estava linda, mas se engasgou nas palavras. Ela percebeu a tentativa dele e ficou corada de vergonha. Ela nunca contaria para ele quantas horas tinha gasto escolhendo uma roupa adequada.

Gina também queria ter dito que ele estava muito bonito, mas ela não conseguiu. Ainda porque ele estava sempre bonito, então não ia ser de verdade um elogio. Para falar a verdade, ele era muito bonito. E ela não se cansava de olhar para ele e pensar nisso. Ele pareceu entender a mensagem dela, dando um sorrisinho tímido, enquanto eles entrelaçavam os braços para andarem juntos.

Ele guiou a aparatação, levando-os para fora do Beco Diagonal. Draco não disse, em momento nenhum, para onde estava levando Gina.

Então, quando Gina sentiu a firmeza do solo, ele soltou seu braço e tapou os olhos dela com as mãos.

"É uma surpresa" – ele sussurrou enquanto a guiava para andar. Ela não soube dizer exatamente quantos metros eles andaram, mas de repente, ele a segurou, para que ela ficasse parada.

Logo, ele tirou as mãos que vendavam os olhos dela. Ela não estava esperando nada do que ele tinha preparado. E Gina não pôde evitar pensar em como ela podia ter vivido todos esses anos sem ele.

- -

Gina estava tendo alguma dificuldade em falar. Ela olhava para Draco e então novamente para a porta, na frente da qual estavam parados.

Ele sorriu timidamente para ela e fez um sinal para que o segurança noturno abrisse a porta para que eles pudessem entrar.

Draco pegou a mão de Gina e a puxou para dentro. O caminho por onde andavam estava parcialmente iluminado por velas. O segurança veio logo atrás deles e cochichou algo no ouvido de Draco.

"Em cinco minutos, ok?" – Draco falou para o homem, que acenou com a cabeça e saiu apressado, desaparecendo por onde eles tinham entrado.

Ela olhava tudo com bastante curiosidade, embora enxergasse muito pouco por causa da iluminação precária.

"Chegamos" – ele informou, depois de andar com ela por mais alguns uns metros pelo corredor.

Ela reparou que eles tinham entrado em um grande salão, no qual uma máquina muito grande ocupava parte da sala, que era circular e cercada por grandes fileiras de cadeiras, acompanhando a disposição da máquina. A iluminação ali também era pouca, mas Gina não se importava muito. Estava mais preocupada em conseguir formular alguma frase coerente. Draco nunca se cansaria de surpreendê-la?

"Gostou?" – ele perguntou, inseguro pela falta de reação dela.

Gina tentou falar, mas as palavras saíram todas apressadas e esquisitas. Então ela pegou a mão dele e deu um leve aperto, na esperança de que ele conseguisse entender que ela estava emocionada demais para falar qualquer coisa.

Draco tinha aberto o Planetário de Londres para ela. Apenas para ela.

Gina não conseguia descrever a emoção que sentia. Nunca ninguém tinha feito uma coisa tão bonita por ela. Céus, ele devia ter gasto uma fortuna para conseguir aquela proeza. O Planetário de Londres nunca ficava aberto após as 6 horas da noite, em nenhuma ocasião. E eles estavam sozinhos lá dentro. Um pequeno show particular para eles dois, no primeiro encontro deles.

E Draco tinha conseguido fazer com que isso acontecesse. _Por ela._

"Eu não sei nem o que falar" – ela sussurrou. Draco a puxou para ele, beijando delicadamente o topo da cabeça dela.

"Apenas sente e aproveite o show, ok? Ainda temos a vida inteira para conversar" – ele respondeu. O tom dele era calmo, mas ele estava nervoso. Era o primeiro encontro de verdade que eles tinham. E ele tinha planejado cada detalhe do que iria acontecer no Planetário. E seria o último primeiro encontro dos dois, porque ele nunca pretendia deixá-la. Então, tinha que ser perfeito.

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça e Draco a conduziu para que se sentasse em uma das cadeiras da primeira fileira. Gina nunca tinha ido ao Planetário de Londres. Ela sempre sonhou em entrar ali e ficar horas observando as estrelas. Ela sorriu ao lembrar que ele sabia dessa pequena paixão que ela tinha pelas estrelas. Sempre procurando uma resposta naqueles minúsculos pontinhos brilhantes. Draco era surpreendente.

Gina se perguntou se podia se apaixonar ainda mais por ele.

"Hey, vai começar." – ele informou, chamando a atenção dela.

Gina se inclinou com a poltrona para trás, imitando o que Draco tinha acabado de fazer. Dessa forma, as cabeças deles estavam viradas para cima, onde estava o 'céu'.

A sala escureceu por completo. Gina estava tão excitada com aquilo. Ela estava no Planetário de Londres, com Draco. Num encontro.

Draco pegou na mão dela quando uma música começou a tocar. Músicas preparam os ambientes, ajudando a esvair a tensão e criando o clima necessário.

Então, o 'céu' artificial foi tingido sobre as cabeças deles. Era de um azul que ela só tinha visto algumas vezes, nas noites de primavera em que passava sentada na janela do quarto dela, nA'Toca.

Parecia que estavam ao ar livre, observando o cair da noite. Era deslumbrante e os efeitos das luzes eram muito bem feitos. Ela ficou admirada. Os olhos dela brilharam apenas com aquele pequeno vislumbre artificial de céu.

Então, o céu azul escureceu e Gina viu os primeiros sinais de estrelas aparecendo.

A constelação de _Draco_ surgiu, brilhante e imponente, desenhada como um brilho esbranquiçado no céu azul escuro.

Ela sorriu, sem desgrudar os olhos do desenho estrelado. Ela nunca tinha prestado atenção naquele conjunto de estrelas quando estudava Astronomia em Hogwarts. Ela nunca tinha prestado atenção em _muitas_ coisas, em Hogwarts.

Draco deu um pequeno sorriso orgulhoso. Ele sempre achou que o fato do nome dele ter vindo de uma constelação era um ponto a mais a contar na personalidade dele. Quantas pessoas poderiam dizer que tinham seu nome pairando no céu?

Gina reparou o sorriso dele - "Você deve se sentir muito orgulhoso mesmo" – ela comentou.

Ele se virou para ela, com uma expressão carinhosa no rosto. Ela já conhecia todos os sorrisos dele.

A constelação de_ Draco_ foi sumindo aos poucos. No lugar dela surgiu outra, ainda mais imponente e brilhante.

"Não existia uma constelação com seu nome" – ele disse, quando ela fez menção de falar alguma coisa.

Então, ela apenas sorriu para ele.

"Você a reconhece?" – Draco perguntou.

Ela reconhecia sim. Aquela constelação ela saberia reconhecer em qualquer céu.

"_Leão_." – ela respondeu, torcendo para que a voz dela parasse de sair tão embargada.

"Seu signo" – ele emendou.

Ela virou o rosto para olhá-lo. Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. "Você inaugurou o Boticário no dia do seu aniversário" – ele esclareceu.

Draco se prendia a detalhes significativos. Quantos homens teriam guardado a data do aniversário dela? Quantos homens iriam procurar saber o signo dela, para preparar uma surpresa como essa?

Gina sorriu. Novamente, as palavras tinham fugido da boca dela. Era bom que ele parasse com isso, senão ela ia começar a chorar e isso, definitivamente, não era uma coisa para se fazer num primeiro encontro.

A constelação de_ Leão_ também começou a sumir. Logo, surgiu _Equuleus_¹.

"Meu patrono" – ela sussurrou.

"Seu patrono." – ele confirmou.

"Como você sabia?" – ela perguntou, ainda surpresa com a última constelação.

"Eu perguntei" – ele deu de ombros – "Eu tenho meus contatos, sabe. E você tem muitos amigos."

Ele não poupou nada para aquele encontro acontecesse de forma inesquecível. Draco tinha preparado uma mostragem das constelações que tinham algum significado na vida dela. Merlin!

A próxima constelação a aparecer foi a de _Gêmeos_. O signo dele.

Se ela não estivesse tão ocupada naquele momento pensando como ele era maravilhoso, Gina poderia tê-lo achado presunçoso. Mas a quem ela iria enganar dizendo que ele ainda não tinha significado na vida dela? Nada mais natural que ele mostrasse a ela as constelações que tinham a ver com ele: o nome dele, o signo dele. Alguma sugestão para o nome dos filhos deles, talvez?

E então, o céu escureceu novamente. Talvez estivesse cedo demais para pensar em filhos. Ele se mexeu na cadeira, ficando de frente pra ela.

"Você gostou?"

Ela sorriu para ele. "Eu amei. Nunca, em toda a minha vida, ninguém fez algo tão lindo por mim".

Ele se adiantou para ela, também sorrindo, e passou levemente o dedo pela bochecha corada dela. Eles se olharam; olhos nos olhos, e Gina teve a sensação de que seu coração poderia explodir, tamanho o amor que sentia por ele naquele momento.

Aquele era o momento. Iria acontecer. Eles iriam se beijar. Ela pode ver os olhos dele abandonando os dela para mirar sua boca. Ela separou os lábios, deixando-os entreabertos.

Draco respirou fundo. Ela o estava convidando para um beijo. Ele juntou todo o auto controle que ainda tinha e desviou os olhos da boca dela, alcançando novamente o olhar de Gina.

Eles ficaram se olhando enquanto ele acariciava o rosto dela, passando as pontas dos dedos na extensão de pele branca da bochecha. Ela soltou um suspiro – de frustração – quando percebeu a intenção dele em não beijá-la.

"Ainda tem uma coisa que eu quero te mostrar" – ele sussurrou, abandonando o rosto dela. Ele apontou para uma pequena estrela brilhante, que se destacava perto da Constelação de Gêmeos, sobre as cabeças deles.

"Conhece?" – ele perguntou fixando o olhar no minúsculo pontinho.

"Não" – ela falou, envergonhada de pensar que talvez ela devesse saber que estrela era aquela.

"Ninguém conhece ainda" – ele baixou novamente a cabeça e se virou para olhar pra ela – "O nome dela é Ginevra".

Gina abriu a boca, confusa pela informação. Ela não sabia que existia alguma estrela com o nome dela.

"Eu comprei para você²" – ele explicou diante da confusão dela, retirando do bolso do casaco um pedaço de papel, em que estava registrada, aquela pequena estrela, com o nome de Gina. "Toda vez que você olhar pra constelação de Gêmeos, você virá a sua estrela." – ele sorriu.

Ela abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa. Mas ele a interrompeu.

"Eu acho que você vai conseguir encontrar a resposta que você estava procurando" – ele deu um pequeno sorriso - "agora que você tem um pequeno pedaço do céu para você".

Ela não queria chorar, não queria. Mas não pôde evitar. Aquilo era demais para o coração dela. Ela tentou disfarçar quando sentiu as lágrimas queimando no fundo dos olhos. E então se atirou sobre ele.

Draco ficou muito satisfeito quando sentiu os braços dela ao redor do seu pescoço, o abraçando com força, murmurando algo que ele entendeu como agradecimento. Estava feito. Ele tinha conseguido fazer aquilo ser perfeito. E ele tinha dado a ela algo que não iria se apagar nunca. Não enquanto ela estivesse viva, pelo menos. Ele a abraçou de volta. Ele nunca tinha feito algo parecido com ninguém. Ele nunca tinha _sentido vontade_ de fazer algo especial para alguém.

E Gina tinha uma resposta para a pergunta que tinha feito a ela mesma, mais cedo, naquele dia: era totalmente possível ficar ainda mais apaixonada por Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Eles saíram do Planetário quando o segurança avisou que precisava fechar o local. Tinham ficado algum tempo ainda olhando o céu artificialmente estrelado. 

Gina sentiu-se tentada a perguntar como ele tinha conseguido abrir o Planetário só para eles, mas achou melhor não entrar nessa questão. Isso poderia cortar completamente o clima e ela tinha até receio de pensar nos contatos que ele poderia ter.

Mas ela não queria voltar para casa. Já não era tão cedo e eles precisariam acordar cedo no dia seguinte, e ainda assim, ela queria ficar com ele o maior tempo possível. Não queria que aquela noite acabasse tão logo. Então sugeriu que voltassem á pé, apenas uma parte do caminho de volta, para poderem ficar mais tempo na companhia um do outro.

Draco aceitou a sugestão, pegou a mão dela e eles foram andando. Em silêncio. Cada qual perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Gina ainda não acreditava que ele tinha feito aquilo tudo por ela. Durante anos, ela nunca se sentiu especial. Depois de Harry, ela se convenceu de que não seria merecedora de encontrar alguém que a fizesse se sentir amada de verdade. Enquanto esteve com Harry, ela apenas se sentia necessária. Mas não amada. Nunca amada.

E era assim que ela se sentia com Draco.

Ela ainda estranhava aquilo tudo. Ver Draco Malfoy fazendo com que ela se sentisse assim, especial, amada. Era quase surreal. Mas era igualmente maravilhoso. Ele tinha dado a ela uma estrela. Ela queria chorar por isso.

Mas ela também estava frustrada e isso a fazia querer chorar ainda mais. Draco não a tinha beijado. E não estava dando nenhum sinal de que iria fazer isso naquela noite.

Draco era ardiloso no quesito de conquista. Ela já tinha percebido isso. Mas todos os homens sempre querem um beijo no final de um encontro.

Ela suspirou. Mas ele não era um homem convencional.

Mas ainda estavam longe de casa. O momento em que ele a deixasse na porta de casa seria perfeito para um beijo. Talvez ele só estivesse esperando por isso. Então ela continuou andando, feliz por estar de mãos dadas com ele pelas ruas de Londres. Sob a luz da estrela que ele tinha dado para ela.

Draco nunca tinha feito nada por alguém sem esperar qualquer retribuição. Mas com Gina, ele sentia uma espécie de necessidade de fazer por ela essas coisas especiais. Ele queria que fazê-la feliz, independentemente de qualquer coisa que ela pudesse ou quisesse dar em troca. Era tão estranho aquele sentimento de incondicionalidade. Draco nunca acreditou que pudesse sentir isso.

Ele sempre viu as relações de forma bastante racional: as pessoas se relacionavam exclusivamente para satisfazerem uma necessidade delas, que deveria ser atendida pelo companheiro. Foi assim que ele sempre se relacionou. Sempre esperando algo em troca. Até encontrar Gina e perceber que a maior felicidade que ele podia sentir, era proporcionar a ela exatamente a mesma coisa.

Mas ele não podia reclamar. Ela dava para ele a mesma felicidade a qual Draco se esforçava para oferecer a ela. Era uma constante troca. Desde o dia em que ela permitiu que ele se aproximasse. Desde o dia em que ela entrou na vida dele. E balançou completamente o mundo dele.

Ele estava construindo algo novo, diferente com ela. E então, tudo tinha que ser diferente. Ele sabia que Gina esperava que ele fosse beijá-la. Todos os homens sempre esperavam que seus encontros acabassem, pelo menos, com um beijo. Então, provavelmente, ela já tinha criado a expectativa de que ele tentaria isso.

Mas ele não faria, porque ele não queria que Gina o beijasse por obrigação.

Draco sempre achou que as mulheres viam o beijo como uma espécie de retribuição. Algo como um pagamento por aquilo que as tinha agradado. E em todos os relacionamentos dele, aquilo tinha sido suficiente. Ele nunca foi um homem romântico. Ele nunca se importou em fazer alguma coisa agradável apenas pelo prazer de agradar. Então, ele não se importava em receber um beijo como agradecimento.

Ele agradava as mulheres com quem se relacionava, sim, claro. Mas apenas como uma atitude automática: ele as levava para jantar, dava presentes, falava palavras românticas. Mas apenas porque queria algo em troca. Nunca para ver um sorriso, apenas. Nunca perdendo qualquer oportunidade de ser retribuído.

Apenas com ela, Draco queria esperar. Apenas por ela, ele se sentia assim.

Ele suspirou com o pensamento, perguntando onde estaria arranjando tanto autocontrole.

Eles andaram durante algum tempo, antes de aparatarem juntos para o Beco Diagonal, em frente a porta da casa dela.

Ela subiu o pequeno degrau que separava a calçada da entrada da casa. Ele se postou frente a ela. Ela sentiu o coração acelerar. Ele teve que controlar a pulsação.

Gina nunca tinha querido _tanto_ ser beijada como naquele momento. Normalmente, é o homem que fica nessa expectativa, enquanto a mulher comanda a situação. Mas no caso deles, Draco estava controlando muito bem as coisas e não parecia ter a menor pressa em fazer aquele beijo acontecer.

E ela não sabia se isso a fazia sentir bem ou mal. Mas ela sabia o que se passava na cabeça dele. Algumas coisas não se planejam. Primeiros beijos devem acontecer de forma natural, espontânea. Não como uma obrigação. Não como um clichê de primeiro encontro.

"Eu não sei nem como te agradecer por essa noite, Draco" – ela disse, fitando os olhos acinzentados dele.

"Você já vem agradecendo há algum tempo, Gin" – ele sorriu, fitando de volta os olhos dela, enquanto colocava delicadamente, uma mecha de cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha dela.

"Pensei que você não gostasse desse apelido." – ela observou. Ele deu uma risada maliciosa.

"Eu gosto quando sai da minha boca. _Só_ da minha." - Draco devolveu, pensando em como tinha ficado bravo quando Robert a tinha chamado daquele jeito.

"Almoçamos juntos amanhã, certo?" – ela deu um passinho para frente, colocando os braços em volta do pescoço dele, aproximando suas cabeças.

"Mal posso esperar" – ele devolveu, enlaçando a cintura dela e dando um beijo quase casto no canto da boca dela, tocando levemente, apenas com uma parte dos lábios dele nos dela. Draco teve que se segurar para não virar o rosto alguns centímetros e alcançar aquilo que ele tanto queria. Gina se segurou para não gemer em frustração quando ele depositou o meio beijo e afastou o rosto. Ele não iria beijá-la. Mesmo.

"Boa noite, Draco" – ela disse, virando-se para a porta logo em seguida.

Ele esperou Gina subir e desaparatou. Tinha sido uma das melhores noites da vida dele. A certeza, cada vez maior, de que sentia por ela uma coisa única. E verdadeira. E era recíproco. E ele iria passar a noite inteira, repassando todos os momentos que haviam tido. Todos os sorrisos que ela tinha dado a ele. O quase beijo, no fim da noite. Tudo tão especial. Tão merecido.

Gina subiu as escadas da casa como se estivesse dançando. Ela não teria uma boa noite, porque nao dormiria. Porque ainda ficaria horas da madrugada acordada, apenas procurando a estrela dela.

E ela também sorriria a o tempo todo, pensando nele. E no que ela estava vivendo. Guardando na memória cada pedacinho da noite. Até mesmo o beijo não dado. O beijo no canto da boca.

Finalmente, a vida estava lhe oferecendo o que ela sempre tinha sonhado. E era absurdamente melhor do que ela esperava que algum dia pudesse ser.

Ela tinha uma estrela. E uma resposta. E Draco tinha dado tudo isso para ela.

* * *

N/a: ¹ - Equuleus: é a constelação do cavalo. Procurei em diversos sites e cada um mostra uma coisa. Alguns falam que é, na verdade, um cavalo alado. Outras falam que é apenas um cavalo. Eu acredito que seja apenas um cavalo porque constelação de cavalo alado tem a_ Pégasus_, né? Pelo bem ou pelo mal, ficou só cavalo, ok? Pra fazer sentido com a surpresa do Draco.

N/a² : gente, é possível fazer isso. Não é bem comprar uma estrela, em sentido estrito. É mais como um batizado. Você escolhe uma estrela que ainda não tem nome e você pode nomeá-la. Você paga e ganha um atestado que a estrela tem o nome que você escolheu.

**Comentário: por favor, não azarem a autora. **

**Eu nunca fui ao Planetário em Londres. Mas ia muito no Planetário aqui em SP. Então, descrevi aquilo que eu conheço. Se alguém conhecer e eu tiver dito muitas besteiras, por favor, desconsidere.**

**Agradecimentos:**

'**De:** Gostou? Mas sem beijo, por enquanto. Hahaha. Pobre Gina! Ele é único mesmo, porque eu não conheço nenhum cara que faria isso. Mas enfim...estamos esperando o momento certo. Beijos querida. Sempre me deixando feliz com seus comentários!!!

**Vivian Malfoy:** Não me odeie por isso! Hahaha, por favor. Promete que lê até o final? Eu já fiz nossa querida ruivinha perceber que ela gosta do Draco, então, já é um sinal de que o menino-que-é-retardado não afetou tanto nossa Gininha. Quanto á pequena peça, eu ainda não sei se aquele tontão merece, sabe. Aquela coisa de adquirir carma and so on. Haha. O que você acha? De qualquer forma, acho que você ainda vai sentir orgulho da Gina.  
Muito obrigada por ler e sempre me deixar um recado. Fico muito, muito feliz!! Beijos pra você!!

**Lily Angel 88:** Oi de novo! Não acho você chata não, pelo contrário. É muito bom ter esse tipo de receptividade. Obrigada, mais uma vez!  
Eu vou te contar um segredo sobre o menino-cicatriz aqui dessa história (bem, não será mais segredo depois que eu publicar, né?), mas ele é baseado em alguém conhecido. Portanto, seja solidária com a autora e fique mesmo com raiva! Hahaha. Eu gosto do Harry, sabe. De verdade. Mas ele me irrita em tantas coisas que eu não senti nem um pouco de pena em fazer com que ele fosse um idiota nessa fic. E eu sou uma Dracoólatra. Então, bem, eu tinha que mostrar o quanto nosso loirinho é melhor.

Eu sempre pensei que relacionamentos devessem ser construídos com a convivência. Acabei transportando isso para as minhas histórias. Essa é a minha visão do amor: você encontra alguém, convive com a pessoa e então você se apaixona. Acredito que por isso minhas histórias tenham esse aspecto em comum.

Bom, muito obrigada (pela terceira vez) pelos comentários e elogios e por ter me dado a dica dos comments anônimos. Não tinha nem idéia!!! Prometo que vou tentar não te decepcionar. Beijão, querida!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_"When I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty lies within  
It's now that we begin"_

Ele não tinha planejado aquilo. Não tinha planejado que Madeleine fosse aparecer na festa do pai dele; não planejou que Gina tivesse descoberto sobre o noivado dele do jeito que tinha acontecido e não tinha planejado se declarar para ela daquela forma.

Mas ele não podia reclamar. Apesar da total falta de planejamento, aquilo tinha acontecido de forma tão espontânea e verdadeira, que ele não conseguia pensar em como poderia ter sido melhor.

E mesmo não tendo planejado aquilo, ele iria beijá-la.

_

* * *

(Um pouco mais cedo) _

"Hum, Draco?" – Gina chamou receosa – "Como se chama aquele senhor mesmo?" – ela apontou para um homem velho e baixo, parado de pé, próximo ao Ministro da Magia.

"Gin, fique calma. Você não precisa se lembrar do nome de todos eles. Apenas sorria e estenda a mão" – Draco aconselhou.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, mas quando ele pegou na mão dela e começou a andar, ela parou.

"Eu não posso fazer isso." – ela negou com a cabeça

Draco suspirou, pacientemente. Uma semana tentando convencer Gina de que ela era totalmente capaz de acompanhá-lo no festa do Conselho, embora ela afirmasse categoricamente que não tinha nascido para esse tipo de evento social. Não que ela não quisesse ir, ela queria. Mas ela teria preferido uma festa simples e...vazia.

"Vamos, meu pai está nos esperando." – ele a puxou.

Uma festa cheia de gente importante e chata deixava Gina com medo, mas aquilo a deixava apavorada. Ela iria conhecer os pais de Draco.

Não que ela já não conhecesse, de certa forma. Lúcio, por exemplo, era um velho conhecido. Ele quase tinha matado Gina no primeiro ano dela em Hogwarts; e tinha tentado novamente quando ela estava no quarto ano. Era um homem _muito_ agradável!

Mas a despeito disso, era o pai de Draco e isso mudava tudo. Porque ela estaria sendo apresentada formalmente, naquela festa, e isso significava que eles estariam prontos para assumir que existia uma relação. E teriam que deixar as tentativas de assassinato para trás.

E isso era terminantemente apavorante. Porque ser apresentada aos pais do futuro namorado era uma coisa que se fazia num jantar pequeno e íntimo. Não numa festa importante e grande daquelas. Se bem que, pensando por um lado mais positivo, seria mais fácil sair correndo sem ser notada naquela situação, caso os pais dele a desaprovassem explicitamente.

"Vamos, Gin!" – Draco chamou novamente.

Gina deu um sorriso amarelo e começou a andar do lado dele em direção a porta do Grande Salão da Mansão Malfoy. A festa estava sendo dada para prestigiar os novos membros do Conselho do Ministério – e o anfitrião, Lúcio, estava querendo colocar Draco entre esses novos membros.

Quando a porta do salão se abriu, Gina disfarçou um gritinho de surpresa. Era muito maior do que pensava que fosse e muito mais bonito do que a imaginação dela conseguia prover.

"Draco, esse lugar é lindo!" – ela se encantou.

Ele sorriu em resposta e esperou que ela passasse por ele, antes de acompanhá-la.

O salão estava cheio de pessoas muito bem vestidas, que conversavam animadas. De longe, Gina avistou Lúcio Malfoy, acompanhado de uma linda e elegante mulher tão loira quanto ele ou Draco – que devia ser Narcissa.

"Hum, Draco, a gente pode beber alguma coisa primeiro?" – Gina parou de andar novamente.

"Tentando arrumar coragem, Gin?" – ele riu – "Hey, aqui!" – ele gritou para o garçom.

Logo, dois copos de whisky de fogo foram trazidos e Draco brindou com Gina por aquele momento. Ela deu um pequeno gole, apenas para se sentir mais confiante e logo devolveu o copo. Aquele não seria um bom momento para testar o limite alcoólico dela.

"Pronta?" – Draco perguntou depois de dispensar o garçom.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e Draco, entrelaçando as mãos deles, seguiu em direção aos pais.

"Mas é claro que não, Cissy. Eu..." – Lúcio parou de falar quando os dois se aproximaram.

Gina estava tão corada como sempre – pela vergonha e pelo álcool – e mal conseguiu sorrir.

"Pai, conhece Ginevra, não?" – Draco sorriu.

"Srta. Weasley" - Lúcio acenou delicadamente a cabeça, em cumprimento.

"Boa noite, Sr. Malfoy" – Gina cumprimentou de volta, esperando qualquer comentário desagradável que viesse a seguir.

"Espiando muitas vitrines, ultimamente?" – ele perguntou, com um pequeno sorriso satisfeito. Draco olhou interrogativo para ela e Gina murmurou que ele não perguntasse.

"Não, Sr. Malfoy. Prefiro observar de perto agora" – ela devolveu num sorriso sem graça, se arrependendo imediatamente de ter respondido naquele tom.

Mas, para sua surpresa, Lúcio olhou divertido para ela e depois para Draco. "Esta é Narcissa, Srta. Weasley. Já que Draco não apresentou a própria mãe".

"Lúcio" – Narcissa censurou, colocando a mão sobre o braço dele – "Ouvimos falar muito a seu respeito, Srta. Weasley." – ela estendeu a mão, prontamente retribuída por Gina.

Ao seu lado, Draco deu um pequeno pigarro e disfarçou o embaraço, olhando para o lado oposto a que Gina estava.

Narcissa e Gina sorriram do embaraço dele e voltaram-se uma para a outra, novamente.

"A Sra. tem uma bela casa, Sra. Malfoy. A festa está linda." – Gina disse no tom mais cordial que conseguiu improvisar.

"Obrigada, querida. Espero que você aproveite. Sinta-se a vontade, sim?" – Narcissa respondeu na mesma cordialidade.

Gina acenou com a cabeça e sorriu para a mulher loira.

"Draco nos disse sobre o boticário. Queremos muito conhecê-lo" – Narcissa continuou – "Agora que Lúcio está..._aposentado_, ele anda passando muito tempo em de casa. Seria bom ter alguma distração".

"Será prazer recebê-los, Sra. Malfoy." – Gina respondeu. Draco andava falando bastante dela por sinal. Ela se virou para encará-lo ao mesmo tempo em que Draco se voltou para ela. "Vamos dar uma volta".

Gina sorriu para ele, pediu licença a Lúcio e Narcissa e eles saíram.

"Não foi assim tão ruim, foi?" – ele perguntou quando já estavam longe dos pais dele.

"Não, eu acho que não. O que você acha?" – ela o inquiriu.

"Sobre?"

_"_Draco! Sobre eles terem gostado ou não de mim." – ela respondeu, preocupada.

"É impossível alguém não gostar de você." – ele sorriu – "Mas se eu bem os conheço, sim, eles gostaram de você." – ele completou quando ela rolou os olhos.

"Quero ver onde você vai enfiar tanta confiança quando for conhecer os meus pais" – ela comentou com um sorriso maldoso.

Draco se virou imediatamente para olhá-la, com uma expressão quase apavorada. Ele andava pensando muito nisso ultimamente. E não conseguia encontrar nenhuma ocasião que parecesse adequada para esse evento. Talvez eles devessem não contar. Aquilo parecia uma boa solução. E quando perguntassem sobre as crianças loiras que viveriam penduradas em Gina, ela poderia dizer que eram os filhos do vizinho. Todos iam acreditar nela.

"Hum, Draco?" – ela o puxou para perto – "Não me deixa sozinha aqui. Eu não conheço ninguém." – ela pediu.

Ele riu do nervoso dela e prometeu que não a deixaria sozinha.

Eles cumprimentaram muitas pessoas que vieram até eles. Sempre muito educada e simpática, Gina deixou Draco muito orgulhoso. Mesmo sem ter idéia de quem eram aquelas pessoas, ela os tratou como se fossem velhos conhecidos, arrancando elogios e admiração de todos ali.

E então eles se dirigiram a uma das mesas vazias. O jantar ia começar a ser servido. Gina estava tão encantada com toda a beleza e elegância da festa que não reparou nos olhares que Draco recebia do outro lado do salão, de uma mulher loira, acompanhada de um homem bastante bêbado e corado. Também não reparou que Narcissa não parava de sorrir ao ver Draco e Gina sentados juntos na mesa. E que Lúcio, ao ser perguntado sobre a moça ruiva na companhia de Draco, a chamou de 'minha nora'.

_

* * *

_  
Agora Gina sabia de onde tinha vindo o gosto de Draco por comidas extravagantes. Ela nunca tinha provado aquele cardápio. Uma comida muito bem temperada e preparada, caprichosamente arrumada em porções individuais. Era to bonito que quase dava pena de comer_. Quase._

E as sobremesas? Céus, ela iria engordar uns três quilos se continuasse a comer daquele jeito. Draco se divertia com os comentários satisfeitos que ela tecia sobre a comida. E a festa. Ele tinha ficado receoso dela não se sentir a vontade naquele ambiente. E isso seria um problema no futuro. Gina teria que se acostumar com aquelas festas, aquelas pessoas e aquelas comidas.

Era uma tradição da família Malfoy ser anfitriã de grandes eventos sociais. Principalmente depois que eles tiveram que fazer algum esforço para serem aceitos novamente no circulo social bruxo.

Mas Gina parecia ter se saído muito bem. Ele estava tão orgulhoso dela! Ele esperava que ela entendesse isso pelos olhares que ele lhe dirigia. E Gina entendia sim. E sorria, timidamente para ele, em resposta.

A mulher que tinha olhado para Draco durante praticamente o jantar todo passou em frente a mesa deles no momento em que Draco e Gina iam se levantar. Ela ignorou a presença de Gina, mas deu uma olhada firme em Draco. Gina não teria se importado com isso – já estava acostumada a ver as mulheres olhando para Draco – se Draco não tivesse ficado visivelmente sem graça, o que nunca acontecia.

Ele desviou o olhar da mulher. Mas Gina já tinha percebido que alguma coisa tinha se passado ali. E aquilo a deixava numa situação complicada.

Ela devia perguntar a Draco o que, afinal, tinha se passado entre ele e a mulher loira, porque aquele olhar trocado entre eles além de suspeito, era uma falta de respeito com ela. Ela era a acompanhante dele e ele não podia olhar daquele jeito para aquela mulher. Ela não faria isso com ele. Então, por causa dessa falta de respeito, ele devia uma explicação. E um pedido de desculpas.

Por outro lado, ela não podia cobrar esse tipo de comportamento dele. Ela não era a namorada de Draco. Não oficialmente, pelo menos. Nem se beijado eles tinham, ainda! E começar a cobrar esse tipo de coisa dele poderia deixá-los em uma situação constrangedora. Gina não queria que Draco pensasse que ela era do tipo mandona e possessiva. Porque Draco não teria a menor obrigação de explicar para ela qualquer coisa, mas, ele não fizesse, ela ficaria brava. Com certeza.

E se, por acaso, ele ainda não conhecesse a mulher, bem, ele estava com Gina e isso significava que ele não podia pensar em fazer novas amigas. Homens comprometidos não fazem novas_ amigas_! Gina estava começando a ficar com raiva de mulheres loiras.

Ela suspirou, tentando controlar aquele sentimento de ciúmes que a cena tinha causado.

Draco não parecia ter notado o incômodo dela. Ele estava mergulhado no próprio incômodo dele.

"Draco?" – Gina chamou. Ele resmungou alguma coisa em resposta. "O que você tem?"

Ele olhou para ela e deu um sorriso incerto. "Não é nada. Você quer dançar?" – ele apontou para o centro do salão, que começava a ser preenchido por casais animados para se embalar ao som da música.

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Draco se levantou, afastando a cadeira dela para que ela pudesse se levantar e eles seguiram juntos para o centro do salão.

Draco pegou a mão de Gina e levou a boca, encostando suavemente os lábios na pele dela antes de puxá-la para _si e começar se_ mexer ao som lento da música.

E era realmente bom o modo como eles dançavam. Era lento, mas fazia o coração dela se acelerar. Ela até se esqueceu de pensar na mulher loira que tinha olhado de forma esquisita para Draco.

Ele tinha fechado os olhos e aproximado ainda mais os corpos deles. Gina podia sentir o perfume dele, misturado a todos os cheiros do salão. Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, enquanto ele enlaçava a cintura dela e encostava a cabeça no ombro dela. Antes de fechar os olhos e se deixar levar pelo ritmo imposto por ele, Gina viu Narcissa e Lúcio se aproximando e tomando um lugar no centro do salão, para dançarem.

Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir vendo aquele casal. Ela já quase gostava deles.

E então ela fechou os olhos e perdeu a noção do tempo. Tudo que ela sentia era o perfume de Draco e os braços dela prendendo o corpo dela enquanto dançavam.

_- -_

Eles deviam ter ficado realmente muito tempo dançando porque Gina não sentia mais os pés dela. A música foi interrompida para que Lúcio pudesse fazer um discurso, mas Draco não estava disposto a ouvir. Ele já conhecia tudo o que o pai ia falar. Era mais uma boa oportunidade de ficar sozinho com Gina.

Discretamente, ele a puxou para longe do centro do salão. Ela aproveitou para se retirar momentaneamente. Para arrumar o cabelo e conferir se a maquiagem dela já não tinha borrado inteira por causa da dança.

Draco deixou Gina na porta do banheiro feminino e foi esperá-la na varanda do salão. Era uma área exposta e descoberta que cercava praticamente toda a extensão do salão principal da Mansão.

A quantidade de pessoas ali dentro deixou o salão abafado e ele estava aliviado por estar lá fora, respirando um pouco de ar. Gina não devia demorar muito e eles poderiam ir embora. Draco sabia que se ficasse na festa por muito tempo, Lúcio arranjaria um jeito de intimidá-lo a entrar no Conselho do Ministério. E Draco não tinha certeza se ele queria esse trabalho.

Ele conversou com Gina a respeito disso. Ela o apoiaria, caso quisesse entrar. Mas também o apoiaria se não quisesse. Qualquer coisa, contanto que ele ficasse feliz.

Ela tinha dito que a realização pessoal dele era a coisa mais importante para ela. Que status e dinheiro seriam insignificantes, se ele estivesse infeliz.

Ele nunca tinha recebido uma resposta daquelas. As pessoas que ele conhecia jamais deixariam escapar a oportunidade de ficarem mais ricas ou ganharem mais status, sob qualquer condição. Mas Gina não se importava com essas coisas. No fundo, ele achava que ela ficaria feliz se ele continuasse apenas trabalhando na loja dele, bem perto dela.

"Eu deveria ter ficado chateada de você não ter me procurado, Draco" – uma voz fina falou atrás dele, distraindo-o. Ele fechou os olhos e apoiou os braços na grade da varanda, quando ouviu os passos da mulher se aproximando dele.

"Eu achei que já tivéssemos superado isso" – ela se colocou ao lado dele.

"Eu superei" – ele respondeu com desdém.

Então ele se virou para olhá-la. Ela não tinha mudado quase nada. Ainda mantinha a expressão delicada que escondia uma mulher bastante ousada e perspicaz.

"Sentiu saudades, querido?" – ela se aproximou o suficiente para que conseguisse passar a mão lentamente pelo peito dele.

_"_Não" – ele se afastou. – "O que você quer, Madeleine?"

Ela deu um sorriso aberto para ele – "Não posso vir aqui falar com meu ex-noivo?"

Draco sentiu a boca ficar seca. Ele detestava qualquer aproximação de Madeleine. Trazia a ele péssimas lembranças de como uma pessoa podia ser baixa e egoísta.

Eles foram noivos. Ela era filha de um amigo de Lúcio e eles se conheceram quando Draco estava fugindo da guerra. Ele tinha ficado encantado com jeito decidido dela. E ela era extremamente envolvente.

Expressava-se sempre de forma suave, apenas para esconder quem era de verdade. E Draco tinha se apaixonado por ela. A ponto de noivarem depois de apenas algumas semanas de namoro.

Mas Madeleine não se contentaria apenas com Draco. Ela queria sempre mais do que ele podia dar. Ela arruinou o noivado deles quando se interessou pelo filho do Primeiro Ministro da Magia americano. E não teve muita decência em lidar com o assunto. Aparentemente, ela achou que podia casar com outro e não avisar Draco sobre isso. Afinal, ele era somente o noivo dela. Tinha sido muito doloroso para Draco.

Desde então, raramente se encontravam. Draco fazia questão de nunca estar no mesmo lugar que ela, embora Madeleine tentasse, constantemente, provocar uma situação desse tipo.

"Certo" – ele respondeu convicto de que arrumar uma briga com ela não era uma boa coisa a se fazer. Ele teria que conversar com Lúcio. Se Draco soubesse que ela ia aparecer na festa, ele não teria ido. Lúcio era um homem irritantemente político. Jamais deixaria de convidar os amigos, mesmo que isso causasse algum desconforto em Draco.

"Tio Lúcio está decepcionado com você. Ele não consegue entender porque você não aceita de uma vez um cargo no conselho do Ministério."

Ele riu de descrença. "Tio Lúcio não entende muitas coisas". Só Madeleine para falar com ele naquela intimidade, mesmo depois de Draco ter deixado claro que ela se esquecesse da existência dele.

"Pois eu acho que você deveria aceitar, Draco. Você sabe, todos conheceriam você." – ela sorriu.

"Todos _já _me conhecem, aceitar um cargo no Ministério não vai fazer diferença para mim" – ele retrucou irritado.

"E por que, então, você reluta em aceitar?" – ela se aproximou novamente.

"Porque eu não sei se é isso o que eu quero para minha vida" – ele respondeu, atento da aproximação dela. Ele já conhecia esse jogo que Madeleine fazia.

"Ora, Draco, como pode não ser? É um trabalho fácil, reconhecido. Como alguém pode não querer isso? Não consigo entender" – ela se indignou.

"Claro que não consegue. Aliás, sempre foi esse o problema. Você nunca consegue entender nada quenão seja o que você acredita ser bom e certo para _você_" – ele devolveu

"Não vamos voltar a essa discussão, Draco. Se você não tivesse essa tendência a pensar pequeno, estaríamos casados hoje. Mas você não queria ser grande, queria? Não queria expor seu nome, ainda mais" – ela cuspiu irritada.

Madeleine não aceitava o fato de que Draco não tivesse tido ambição para participar da guerra. Enquanto ele queria ficar longe de tudo, ela queria o nome dele nos jornais. Para que pudesse tirar algum fruto daquilo.

"Nosso casamento seria um erro, Madeleine. _Nós_ fomos um erro" - Draco olhou com desgosto para ela.

Madeleine deu a ele um olhar ferido. "Devo supor que a sua nova _namoradinha_ não seja?" – ela enfatizou irritantemente a palavra namoradinha.

Draco olhou com desgosto para ela. "Não, ela não é."

"Estamos apaixonados, Draco?" – ela debochou, colocando a mão sobre o coração dele. Draco sentiu o sangue ferver. Ele tinha amado desesperadamente Madeleine. E tinha sofrido absurdamente por causa dela. E agora, tudo aquilo estava superado. Ele tinha Gina na vida dele e não admitira que aquela mulher voltasse apenas para infernizar o pouco de paz que ele tinha conseguido.

"Como nunca estive antes" – ele sibilou.

A expressão debochada dela foi substituída por uma careta raivosa.

"E todas as cartas que você me mandou, pedindo para eu voltar? Jurando seu amor eterno? Eram mentira? Ou será que você a ama como dizia me amar? – Madeleine o encarou com a expressão dura que somente ela sabia fazer.

"Eu nunca amei você. Porque o que eu sinto pela Gin é totalmente diferente do que eu sentia por você. É melhor e é verdadeiro" – ele sorriu, de forma quase serena, ao falar em Gina.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e riu "Gin? Que tipo de nome é esse?"

Draco olhou feio para ela e não respondeu a pergunta feita. Voltou a se apoiar na grade. Gina já deveria ter chegado do banheiro. Ele se preocupou. Talvez devesse entrar para procurá-la.

"Seu pai terminou o discurso" – ela informou, olhando de esguelha para o salão – "Você me deve uma dança" – completou de forma sensual. "Meu marido está bêbado demais para se lembrar como anda. Imagine dançar!" – ela deu um pequeno suspiro frustrado.

Draco riu e olhou para ela. "Eu não devo nada a você."

Ela bufou. "Está realmente difícil conversar com você, Draco."

"Então não converse." – ele respondeu, sabendo que ela não iria embora se ele fosse educado.

"Depois você não sabe porque não me casei com você. Sua namoradinha conhece esse seu lado gentil?" – ela ironizou, virando levemente a cabeça para o lado e passando a língua nos lábios para provocá-lo.

Ele ignorou o que ela disse e ficou olhando para o jardim da Mansão. E pensar que ele tinha proposto se casar com essa mulher. Ele balançou a cabeça, em negação.

Madeleine não se deu por vencida. Olhou de esguelha novamente para dentro do salão e um sorrisinho maldoso se formou nos lábios dela.

"Draco, querido" – ela o virou para ficar de frente para ela – "Você ainda me ama?"

Ele se surpreendeu com a ousadia dela. Olhou profundamente nos olhos da mulher que o encarava com um sorriso no rosto. "Não" – ele respondeu sem hesitar.

Ela sorriu em resposta. "Eu te ensinei direitinho então" – ela tocou com o dedo indicador a ponta do nariz de Draco antes dele afastar o rosto. Ele não entendeu a afirmação dela e a inquiriu com o olhar.

"Você aprendeu direitinho a mentir olhando nos olhos de uma pessoa." – ela explicou e depois passou maliciosamente o dedo indicador pela curva da boca dele, virando-se de costas logo em seguida.

Draco acompanhou o percurso dela e quando Madeleine passou pelo umbral da porta que dava para dentro do Salão, viu que Gina estava escorada no batente, olhando de Draco para Madeleine e de volta pra Draco, com uma expressão indecifrável.

Madeleine deu um sorriso sugestivo para Gina e entrou no salão.

Draco deu um longo suspiro. "Não é o que você está pensando" – ele começou.

"Eu espero que não mesmo. De qualquer forma, eu não estava pensando em nada. Eu estava _vendo_" – ela devolveu num tom que Draco jamais tinha ouvido de Gina.

Ela andou até ele, com os braços cruzados na frente do peito e o queixo ligeiramente levantado. Um sinal perigoso de que ela estava brava.

_"_Então?" – ela perguntou – "Você vai me contar quem era essa mulher por quem você me deixou sozinha na festa?" – Draco percebeu o tom magoado que Gina usou. Ela tinha pedido que ele não a deixasse sozinha. Ele devia ter ficado na porta do banheiro feminino ao invés de tê-la esperado na varanda.

Draco coçou o queixo e observou Gina, que estava vermelha e com os olhos fixos nos dele.

Ele suspirou, olhou para dentro do salão e de volta para Gina.

"Madeleine foi minha noiva" – ele exclamou baixinho._

* * *

_

Gina precisava lembrar-se de não beber mais em nenhuma ocasião, mesmo que apenas um gole. Provavelmente o ouvido dela estava bastante alterado, porque ela tinha acabado de ouvir Draco dizer que aquela mulher que quase o agarrou tinha sido noiva dele.

"Ela...o quê?" – Gina achou melhor verificar se tinha ouvido certo.

Draco a puxou delicadamente pelo braço, se aproximando da grade.

"Eu sei que deveria ter contado antes para você. Mas eu não tinha idéia de que ela estaria aqui" – ele tentou se desculpar.

Gina respirou fundo e pediu que ele largasse o braço dela. "Você não me deve satisfações" – ela respondeu ciente de que estava sendo, no mínimo, grossa.

"Gin, por favor, me escute" – ele voltou a segurá-la – "Eu nunca contei porque é um assunto passado e superado na minha vida. Não tinha porque contar."

Ela riu. "Claro. Você foi noivo e isso era um detalhe insignificante. Hey, Draco, se lembra de quando eu fui noiva e não te contei?" – ela sorriu debochada.

Ele suspirou, derrotado. "Isso já faz um tempo. Não é nada recente e foi completamente antes de conhecer você" – ele garantiu.

Isso não importava muito para Gina. Ele tinha sido noivo e não tinha contado para ela. E isso era sinal de falta de confiança. Porque ela tinha contado tudo da vida dela para ele, mas Draco tinha escondido uma coisa realmente importante dela. Ele tinha sido noivo. Noivo. E não tinha contado para ela.

"Certo." – ela soltou.

Draco olhou nos olhos dela, tentando ler qual seria a melhor forma de abordar o assunto. Mas não achou nenhuma. Gina não parecia nada receptiva naquele momento.

"Você tem todo o direito de ficar brava" – ele arriscou. Talvez ela se sentisse melhor assim.

"Ah, _muito_ obrigada por me dar esse direito. Mas eu não estou brava" – ela desviou dele, ficando de costas para a grade.

"Não?" – Draco perguntou receoso.

"Não" – ela confirmou, sem dar atenção a ele. Ela cruzou novamente os braços na frente do peito, o que sugeriu a Draco que o território ainda era perigoso.

"Então se você não está brava, o que você tem?" – ele arriscou novamente, incerto de que tivesse sido uma boa idéia. Os olhos dela brilharam e ela deu um suspiro nervoso.

"Ah, isso é apenas um detalhe. Não é importante você saber".

Draco quase riu do que ela tinha dito, mas não fez quando ele viu o olhar irritado que ela deu a ele.

"Eu vou embora. Assim você pode aproveitar a noite com a sua noiva" – Gina disse, embora não tivesse realmente dado nenhum sinal de que iria embora, permanecendo encostada na grade.

"Ela não é minha noiva. Ela foi, em algum momento estúpido da minha vida." – ele explicou.

Ela deu uma risada irônica.

Draco sorriu, provando que ele estava certo. "Você está brava então."

"Não, não estou. Só não vou ficar aqui te atrapalhando" – ela deu uma pequena olhada para dentro do salão, de onde Madeleine os observava.

"Eu não quero que você vá embora" – ele pediu, pousando a mão sobre o braço dela – "Ela é passado. Se eu quisesse alguma coisa com ela, você acha que eu teria trazido você?"

Gina deu uma risada incrédula. Draco percebeu que, certamente, não era isso o que ela queria ter ouvido. Mas ele tinha sérias dúvidas se deveria continuar falando alguma coisa, porque a cada frase dele, ela ficava mais nervosa.

"Você não ia me contar nunca?"

"Claro que ia. Mas não hoje. Não no meio dessa festa" – ele se apressou em responder. "Não queria que você ficasse brava por eu ter sido noivo."

"Eu não fiquei brava porque você foi noivo. Aliás, eu já disse que eu não estou brava!" – ela se exaltou, descruzando os braços e colocando as mãos na cintura.

"Então o que você tem?" – ele perguntou, frustrado por não entender o que ela tinha.

"Eu estou chateada, não brava" – Gina confessou. Se ela estivesse brava, provavelmente teria ignorado Draco e saído da festa. Mas ela estava chateada, então, ela apenas precisava que ele conversasse com ela.

Ele acenou a cabeça, confuso, tentando entender qual era a diferença, se para ele, o resultado era o mesmo.

"Você ficou chateada porque eu fui noivo ou porque ela veio conversar comigo?"

"Nenhum dos dois. Eu realmente não gostei dela ter vindo aqui conversar com você, sozinho. Mas isso é o de menos. Eu não posso proibir você de conversar com as pessoas. Mas eu fiquei chateada porque você não me contou." – ela abaixou o tom e a cabeça.

Draco deu um pequeno sorrisinho carinhoso para ela. Ele tinha achado tão bonitinha a reação dela, que se ela não estivesse tão brava, ou melhor, chateada, ele teria apertado ela contra o corpo dele.

"Parece que você não confia em mim. Senão teria me contado isso." – ela continuou com voz triste.

Ele levantou o queixo dela. "Não é isso. Eu só não contei porque não fazia diferença na minha vida. Ela é passado. Meu noivado é passado. Não tinha porque trazer para o nosso presente esse assunto" – ele explicou.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, um pouco mais convencida.

"O que ela queria com você, então?" – ela olhou de novo para o salão, procurando Madeleine.

_"_Se meter na minha vida, como sempre" – ele olhou na mesma direção que Gina.

"Foi ela quem terminou o noivado?"

"Sim e não. Ela deu a causa, eu terminei." – ele se voltou para Gina.

"Ah, então o seu conhecimento de causa tinha nome." – Gina comentou. Draco baixou os olhos. Sabia que devia ter contado para ele desde o começo. Claro que o conhecimento de causa dele tinha nome.

"Você se arrepende?" – a voz dela saiu tremida. Gina não queria ter que passar mais uma vez por aquilo: ser trocada por uma ex-namorada, ou ex-noiva, no caso de Draco. Ela mal agüentou isso quando foi com Harry, mas sabia que não ia agüentar aquilo com ele.

"O quê? Claro que não" – ele se apressou em responder, indignado pela pergunta dela.

"Você tem certeza, Draco? Porque se você não tiver, esse é o momento de você me falar. Eu não vou passar por isso de novo. Não com você!" – ela chorou. Draco sentiu o sangue ferver quando ela disse aquilo. Ele não era Harry Imbecil Potter. Ele não ia trocar Gina por um amor do passado.

"Por Merlin, Gina. Ouça o que você está falando! Você acha que eu fiz por ela alguma das coisas que eu fiz por você? Você acha mesmo que depois de tudo que ela me fez passar, eu trocaria você por ela?" – ele chacoalhou o corpo dela com os braços, como se isso pudesse fazê-la pensar no absurdo do que ela tinha dito.

"Então você não voltaria com ela por causa dela e não por minha causa!" – ela apontou, se livrando do aperto dele para cobrir o rosto com as mãos. Ela não queria que ele visse que estava chorando.

Draco ficou confuso com o que ela tinha dito. Gina tinha entendido errado!

"Não, não é isso" – ele exclamou exasperado – "Ela é sim parte do porque eu jamais voltaria com ela. Mas a outra e maior parte é você. Porque você é você. E eu nunca conheci alguém como você, Gin. E eu sei que não existe outra pessoa para mim, a não ser você."

Ela tirou as mãos do rosto para encarar Draco. Ele estava sério e meio ofegante. E tentava ler nos olhos dela o que Gina estava pensando.

"E como eu vou saber se é verdade? Isso, que você está me falando?" – ela inquiriu.

Ele soltou os ombros e suspirou. "Olhe nos meus olhos. Você vê alguma mentira?"

Gina olhou. E então se lembrou de uma coisa.

"Ela disse que você tinha aprendido a mentir olhando nos olhos de uma pessoa. Como eu vou saber se você não está fazendo isso agora?" – ela chorou novamente.

Draco quase gritou quando ela terminou de falar. Madeleine tinha feito de propósito. Falado aquilo só para Gina ouvir. Madeleine tinha muita sorte de ter entrado no salão. Porque Draco estava a ponto de buscar a varinha dele e azará-la no melhor estilo.

"Eu nunca menti para você. Eu não posso fazer você acreditar em mim. Mas eu nunca menti. Em nenhum momento. Em nada. Tudo o que eu fiz por você, foi de coração. Foi porque eu me apaixonei." – ele mirou os olhos dela e falou com toda sinceridade e amor que ele tinha.

Ele viu que aquilo tinha surtido algum efeito. O olhar choroso dela foi substituído por outro. Também choroso, mas aquele Draco sabia o que significava. Ela tinha ficado tocada com as palavras dele.

Gina sorriu e passou as mãos pelo rosto dele. Ele abaixou a cabeça e girou o corpo, de modo que o corpo dela foi prensado entre o dele e a grade da varanda. Draco fechou os olhos quando sentiu o peito dela subindo e descendo acelerado perto do corpo dele.

Draco desceu a cabeça de modo que a testa dele tocou na dela. Gina ainda mantinha as mãos no rosto dele, traçando um pequeno e delicado caminho pela pele branca, levemente áspera pela barba que crescia.

Ela fechou os olhos, apenas aproveitando a sensação de ter o corpo dele a segurando. Ela sempre gostou de ficar assim; era como se aquilo fosse uma proteção para ela. E ela gostava de se sentir protegida por Draco.

Ele mexeu um pouco a cabeça, correndo o nariz dele pela bochecha dela, até que ele parou o nariz dele ao lado do dela. Ela deu uma risadinha tímida.

"Eu nunca vou te deixar" – ele sussurrou. Ela apertou os olhos com mais força. Aquilo devia ser um sonho. Ela tirou as mãos do rosto dele e aproveitou que ele estava com a cabeça abaixada para enlaçar o pescoço de Draco com os braços livres.

"Eu sou louco por você" – ele sussurrou de novo. Gina sentiu as pernas amolecerem.

Ela levantou um pouco o queixo, aproximando as bocas. Ele ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, mas sentiu o movimento dela.

Ele não tinha planejado aquilo. Não tinha planejado que Madeleine fosse aparecer na festa do pai dele; não planejou que Gina tivesse descoberto sobre o noivado dele do jeito que tinha acontecido e não tinha planejado se declarar para ela daquela forma.

Mas ele não podia reclamar. Apesar da total falta de planejamento, aquilo tinha acontecido de forma tão espontânea e verdadeira, que ele não conseguia pensar em como poderia ter sido melhor.

E mesmo não tendo planejado aquilo, ele iria beijá-la.

Draco sentiu o calor que vinha da boca semi aberta dela. Roçando o nariz dele no dela mais uma vez, ele se posicionou de forma mais confortável, enlaçando os dois braços na cintura dela e trazendo o corpo de Gina para ainda mais perto do dele.

Ela estremeceu ao pequeno contato deles. Ela sabia o que estava por vir. Finalmente. Gina estava achando que eles não iam se beijar nunca. Não que ela tivesse planejado um beijo para essa noite. Mas não poderia ser mais perfeito. Ela acreditava nele, acreditava que ele estava apaixonado por ela, da mesma forma como ela estava apaixonada por ele, e nenhuma ex-noiva poderia mudar isso.

Ele estava pronto para fazer aquilo. E ela também.

Draco mal tinha percebido que estava embalando os corpos deles, ao ritmo da música lenta que vinha de dentro do salão. Ele apertou a cintura dela e Gina arqueou o corpo para cima, soltando um gemido baixo.

Aquele foi o sinal que ele precisava. Ela puxou o pescoço dele para baixo, para ela. Ele abaixou mais um pouco e pode sentir a umidade do lábio inferior dela tocando o lábio dele.

Ele brincou com aquele pedaço dela que estava sendo oferecido para ele. Draco passou a língua devagar pela extensão vermelha e prendeu o lábio dela com a boca dele. Ela gemeu em resposta.

Depois, ele o soltou. Gina gemeu novamente, de frustração. Ele sorriu com a reação dela. Umedeceu os próprios lábios e se aproximou novamente.

Roçou a boca dele na dela e Gina o convidou a entrar, abrindo um pouco mais a boca.

Então, Draco a beijou. Primeiro, um simples contato de lábios. Sem língua. Apenas para conhecer a boca dela. A textura e a umidade. Ele aumentou a pressão no beijo, sentindo a pressa dela em buscar a língua dele. Se ele não estivesse tão concentrado no beijo, teria rido da investida dela.

E então, ele pediu permissão para que a língua dele entrasse na boca dela. Porque é assim que um homem deve beijar a mulher que ama e respeita. Ela tem que dar permissão para que ele aprofunde o beijo. Ele não pode simplesmente invadir aquele espaço. Ele tem que ser convidado a entrar.

E Gina deu a permissão. Ela mesma já estava quase enlouquecendo pela necessidade de senti-lo na boca dela. Ela abraçou mais forte o pescoço dele, quando ele a puxou para cima, apertando fortemente a cintura dela. Era como se ele quisesse que os corpos deles se unissem apenas com aquele beijo.

A língua dele encontrou a dela. Ele pendeu a cabeça para um lado, aumentando o acesso á boca dela. Ela fez o mesmo. Era como se tivessem ensaiado. Era perfeito e único. E nunca nenhum dos dois tinha sentido aquela química que estavam sentindo. Uma sensação de que os corpos e bocas deles tinham sido feitos exatamente para ficarem juntos.

Eles não deviam ter esperado tanto tempo.

_

* * *

_  
Alguma coisa estava errada. Esse foi o primeiro pensamento que Draco conseguiu formular quando se deu conta de que estavam se beijando. 

Algo estava errado porque ele não sentia o mais o corpo dele e todo barulho que vinha do salão tinha desaparecido completamente. Ele também achou que o chão tinha sumido e isso devia tê-lo deixado preocupado.

Mas eles estavam se beijando, o corpo dela estava preso no dele, os braços dela pendurados no pescoço dele e a língua dela, na boca dele.

Então o chão podia sumir e as pessoas podiam ir embora, porque nada disso importava.

Gina também sentiu que algo tinha acontecido com ela. Porque ela sentia o corpo amolecendo a cada investida da boca de Draco. E ela achou que estar presa contra uma grade de ferro era uma boa coisa, porque senão, ela teria caído no chão.

Beijar Draco era completamente diferente do que ela tinha imaginado. Era bem melhor. Era intenso e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso e ela podia sentir toda a verdade das palavras dele naquele beijo.

Alguém tinha dito a ela, uma vez, que beijar uma pessoa que você ama – e que ama você também – era muito diferente do que simplesmente beijar. Gina sempre achou que aquilo era mentira. Mas no momento em que Draco a beijou, ela entendeu o que lhe tinham dito.

Era como se ela pudesse sentir o coração dele.

A primeira vez que Harry a beijou, foi no meio da sala comunal, na frente de todas as pessoas da casa. Ela sentiu o coração dele palpitando no corpo. Mas não sentiu isso no beijo dele.

Era bem esquisito pensar nisso, porque ela sempre achou que Harry a beijasse de forma intensa. Ela sempre achou sentir alguma coisa nos beijos dele. Ela achava que era amor. Mas não era. Seja lá o que fosse, não era amor.

Porque não era o que sentia com o beijo de Draco. Ela sentia o que ele sentia, ela podia sentir o amor dele. E sabia que ele estava sentindo exatamente a mesma coisa vindo dela. Porque qualquer duvida que ela pudesse ter sobre o que sentia por ele, tinha acabado ali. Naquele primeiro beijo. O melhor beijo que ela tinha recebido.

Enquanto isso, dentro do salão, as pessoas tinham parado de conversar e de dançar. Porque alguém tinha comentado sobre um casal que estava se beijava, embalados pelo ritmo lento e apaixonante da música que vinha de lá de dentro, e todos pararam, encantados, para observar a cena.

Com exceção de Madeleine, que se apressou em ir embora, arrastando com ela o marido americano e bêbado.

_

* * *

_

Bom, gente, capítulo meio corrido, mas ta aí. Primeiro beijo e tudo! Acho que não ficou muito bom. Eu tentei descrever a cena que eu tinha imaginado, mas não ficou lá grande coisa...acho que a presença da ilustre ex-noiva minou minha criatividade. Hahaha. 

Nossa história está chegando ao final. Teremos só mais um capítulo e o epílogo. Mas, talvez, se der tempo, um pequeno snack de Natal. O que vocês acham?

**Vivian Malfoy:** Finalmente, né? Eu já tinha em mente esse beijo não planejado. Tem certas coisas que não se planejam (como diria meu ex-namorado).

Que bom que você gostou do outro capítulo. Eu também achei mega-romântico. Eu queria uma estrela para mim, mas eu me contentaria com um Draco também. Hahaha.

Obrigada pelo carinho! Beijos para você, querida!

**'De:** Sem casamento nesse capítulo também. Hahaha. Eu concordo, acho que a relação deles tem essa coisa especial de ter sido construída aos poucos. Mas aí estamos. Finalmente, o primeiro beijo deles. Obrigada por continuar lendo e comentando! Beijos, querida.

**LillyAngel 88:** Oh my! Diabolicamente perfeito...adorei! haha. Ele não é mesmo convencional. Eu acho que isso é bem a cara dele, sabe. Quando eu comecei a trabalhar na personalidade desse Draco, eu queria que ele fosse diferente em todos os aspectos. Há algo de mudado na personalidade dele, em função de ter ficado anos escondido longe da guerra e pelo que ele passou na parte pessoal (com a Madeleine). E acho que ele aprendeu a ser uma pessoa diferente e repassa isso em todos os aspectos da vida dele. Com a Ginny não podia ser diferente. Sem contar a necessidade que ele tem de se provar melhor que o "Harry totalmente perdido e com síndrome de herói Potter" (palavras suas!! Hahaha, muito bom! Suas denominações são ótimas, preciso dizer. Me diverti muito!)

E ele é, não é? Mas hey, você ainda vai ter muito orgulho da Ginny. Tenho certeza. O menino-que-sobreviveu vai ter a dele...beijos, coração! Obrigada pela mega review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

- -

"_You and I got something  
__It was all and then it's nothing to me"_

- -

Harry Potter tinha acabado o namoro. Era tudo o que o mundo mágico comentava. Era a noticia de destaque na primeira página do Profeta Diário.

Na verdade, tinham acabado o namoro com Harry Potter. O que fomentava ainda mais as fofocas sobre ele.

Aparentemente, o casal não era tão apaixonado assim. Harry Potter e Cho Chang tinham se separado, drasticamente. Um escândalo. Como tudo na vida de Harry Potter.

Gina poderia ter se importado com o fato. Melhor dizendo, ela poderia ter se importado_ mais_ com isso. Não que ela não tivesse folhado o jornal com algum interesse, enquanto esperava Draco. Ela tinha feito. Mas, convenientemente, o fato não a abalou como teria feito há algum tempo.

Se o namoro de Harry Potter tivesse terminado há meses atrás, Gina teria sentido alguma euforia. E muita esperança.

Mas isso foi antes de Draco. Agora, depois de ler a noticia bombástica, Gina apenas ficou com pena de Harry Potter. E de Cho Chang. Mas ela não perderia nem minuto a mais da vida dela pensando neles e muito menos no fim do namoro deles. De fato, ela tinha aprendido a não gastar o precioso tempo dela com qualquer coisa ou fato que tivesse a ver com a vida de Harry Potter.

Mas, independentemente do tempo que ela poderia ter gasto pensando no fato, o fato chegou até ela. Por ele.

_- -_

"_And I got my defenses  
__When it comes to your intentions for me_"

- -

Gina brincava com o copo que estava quase vazio na frente dela, enquanto esperava o namorado encontrá-la ali, no pub do Beco Diagonal. Draco tinha passado a tarde com o pai e o advogado da família, acertando formalidades da futura herança dele. Draco detestava aquelas reuniões. Cheias de formalidades bestas e conversas cansativas. E ele apostava que o pai iria incluir alguma cláusula de encargo, para que Draco tivesse que cumprir alguma obrigação antes de receber a herança.

Gina achava que ele teria que entrar no Conselho do Ministério. Draco concordava. Lúcio não ia desistir assim tão fácil.

De qualquer forma, ela tinha se adiantado em quase uma hora para encontrá-lo. Então, esperou sentada em uma das cadeiras altas que o pub oferecia perto do balcão. Ele deveria chegar logo.

Ela suspirou pensando nele. Queria contar para ele a novidade da família dela. Ela ia ser tia. Estava tão feliz e orgulhosa de Rony. _Tia. _Não que fosse a primeira criança da família, mas certamente, era o primeiro afilhado dela.

Mas aquele pensamento feliz voou para longe quando ela sentiu alguém se aproximando dela. Alguém que não era Draco, ela sabia. Não era o perfume dele.

"O lugar está ocupado" – ela informou quando sentiu a pessoa puxando a cadeira que estava ao lado dela.

"Incomodo?" – a inconfundível voz perguntou atrás do corpo de Gina.

Gina tinha cada vez mais certeza de que Merlin era_ bastante_ sádico.

"Incomoda sim" – ela respondeu grosseira.

"Posso me sentar?" – ele tentou e ela se virou para encará-lo. O receio preso no olhar, disfarçado num sorriso tímido.

"Não, não pode" – Gina respondeu, atenta ao suspiro frustrado que ele soltou. "O que você quer, Harry?"

Ele suspirou e se sentou ao lado dela. Gina afastou a cadeira em que estava sentada no mesmo instante. O lugar ao lado dela pertencia a Draco. E_ só_ a ele.

"Eu disse que o lugar está ocupado" – ela apontou.

Ele sorriu, cansado. "Eu não vejo ninguém sentado aqui com você".

"Você não é muito bom em enxergar as coisas, Harry" – ela deu a ele um olhar debochado – "Mas de qualquer forma, ainda que não estivesse ocupado, eu não gostaria que você sentasse do meu lado".

"Eu só queria conversar um pouco" – ele pediu, baixando o tom de voz.

Ela olhou com bastante atenção para ele antes de responder "Então você deveria procurar a sua namorada para conversar com você". Depois ela fingiu pensar um minuto, olhou para o jornal sobre o balcão e continuou – "Ah é, eu esqueci. Ela te largou."

Ele piscou, surpreso com o modo como ela tinha abordado o assunto. "Não faz assim" – ele pediu, empurrando, com desgosto, o jornal para longe.

"Eu não estou fazendo nada." – ela rolou os olhos, irritada.

"Você nunca me tratou assim."

"É porque antes eu não sabia o idiota que você era. Agora eu sei e te trato exatamente como você merece ser tratado" – ela respondeu. Gina não o queria ao lado dela. Por que ele não ia embora?

- -

"_And we wake up in the breakdown_  
_Of the things we never thought we could be"_

- -

Quanto tempo mais Draco iria demorar a chegar? Ela nunca pensou que pudesse detestar tanto estar sentada sozinha com Harry.

"Eu sinto sua falta" – ele murmurou, com os olhos baixos, fixos no copo dela.

Ela não respondeu. Não sentia mais falta dele. E não iria mentir sobre isso.

"Eu terminei meu namoro" – ele continuou, quando ela não respondeu.

"Até onde eu sei, _terminaram_ com você" – Gina disse sem pensar, batucando os dedos no copo e olhando para o fundo do mesmo.

"Não faz diferença" – ele retrucou.

"Faz sim, faz toda a diferença do mundo" – ela o encarou. Ele ainda era imaturo. E talvez até inocente de pensar em procurá-la depois de tudo o que ele tinha feito. Como se ela não soubesse que ele estava ali apenas porque estava sozinho.

"Eu nunca me decepcionei tanto com alguém" – ele deu um meio sorriso triste.

"Eu entendo. Mas acho que você deveria contar isso pros seus amigos. Ou para qualquer outra pessoa que _realmente_ se importe com o que você sente" – ela respondeu, séria.

Ele engoliu seco. Olhou para o lado oposto em que ela estava sentada. Não que esperasse um tratamento cordial da parte dela. Mas ele também não esperava que ela pudesse realmente ignorar a dor dele e não ajudá-lo.

"Foi um erro achar que eu poderia conversar com você como fazíamos antes? Você sempre me apoiou quando eu precisei" – ele apontou.

Ela deu um suspiro cansado. Ele não tinha mudado em nada. "Você já errou antes."

- -

"_I'm not the one who broke you  
__I'm not the one you should fear  
__Wake up to move you, Darling"_

- -

"Você nunca vai me perdoar e esquecer o que aconteceu?" – ele encarou o copo na mão dela. Ele nunca tinha percebido que gostava das mãos dela. As mãos que o ajudaram. Que faziam parte dos braços que haviam dado a ele os melhores abraços que Harry teve. Os mais reconfortantes, os mais sinceros. Ele desviou o olhar.

"Eu já perdoei. Mas isso não significa que eu tenha esquecido" – ela voltou a batucar no copo, impaciente.

"Eu sinto muito" – ele sussurrou.

"É tarde para isso" – ela respondeu indiferente. Olhou para o lado, procurando qualquer presença de Draco. Depois, mirou Harry.

"Você acha que algum dia a gente vai voltar a ficar junto?" – ele procurou os olhos dela ao perguntar isso, enquanto Gina olhava para ele, tentando entender se Harry realmente tinha feito aquela pergunta – "Eu acho, eu tenho certeza, que é você com quem eu tenho que me casar" - ele deu um meio sorriso para ela.

"Você é patético" – Gina riu.

"Eu era imaturo demais" – Harry aproximou a cadeira dele, tentando ganhar alguma proximidade com ela.

"Continua sendo" – ela se afastou.

"Para de me tratar assim" – ele pediu.

"E como você quer que eu te trate?" – ela perguntou debochada.

"Como a Gina que você sempre foi" – ela levantou uma sobrancelha para ele.

"A Gina que eu era morreu quando você me deixou ver aquela carta" – ela parou para respirar. Estava surpresa. Não sentia mais aquela vontade de chorar quando falava com ele sobre o que acontecido.

- -

"_I have no solution  
__To the sound of this pollution to me"_

- -

"Eu sinto tanto..." – ele tentou pegar na mão dela, mas Gina o empurrou.

"Não, não sente. Você quer acreditar nisso porque está sozinho e de alguma forma, acha que isso vai mudar alguma coisa entre nós."

"E não vai? Você não pensa mais em mim? Eu não acredito que você tenha nos superado, _realmente_ nos superado" – ele apontou. E Gina percebeu a intenção de ferir que com a qual ele tinha falado aquilo. Ele ainda achava que ela nutria alguma esperança por ele.

"Penso sim, e penso muito. Eu faço questão de não esquecer você, para nunca mais cometer o mesmo erro que eu cometi. Pra nunca mais enxergar em você o que você não é. Ou não foi para mim. E garantir que você fique o mais longe possível da minha vida" – ela respondeu com raiva.

"Sua mãe me disse que tem andado muito junto do Malfoy ultimamente" – ele mudou de assunto. Gina segurou o riso ao ouvir o nome dele. Claro que a mãe dela tinha contado pra todo mundo sobre eles. E claro que Harry nunca iria admitir que isso pudesse ser verdade. Embora ela tivesse certeza que Ronald não tinha epserado nem um minuto para contar que Draco tinha passado a noite de Natal com eles, n'A Toca.

"Não estamos _andando_ juntos" – ela enfatizou.

"Não?" – ele perguntou, confuso

"Não" – ela sorriu – "Estamos namorando" – e Harry franziu o cenho.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo com ele?" – ele cuspiu.

"Da última vez que eu verifiquei, isso não era da sua conta" – ela devolveu, irritada com a prepotente intromissão dele. E pelo modo como ele tinha se referido a Draco.

"Você realmente superou bastante rápido o fim do nosso namoro" – ele disse num tom no qual Gina não quis acreditar que ele pudesse ter feito. Ele estava magoado. Como se ele tivesse esse direito.

"É verdade, o que são dois anos perto de 3 dias. Não é? Não foi isso que demorou pra você voltar correndo pra ela? Três dias depois de me dizer que precisava ficar sozinho pra ser alguém bom pra mim? Pra merecer estar do meu lado? Talvez tenha sido menos, dois dias? Ou você já estava com ela enquanto dizia que me amava? Me conte, Harry, como foi que aconteceu de verdade? – Gina disse, num falso e debochado interesse.

"Por favor" – ele pediu, fugindo do olhar dela.

"Por favor? Eu é que peço. Você não tem hombridade. Não sabe o que é amor, amizade, lealdade. Sempre se escondendo nos seus motivos infundados, dando desculpas para o seu comportamento" – ela disse mais ríspida do que gostaria. Ele não merecia que ela ficasse nervosa. Ele não merecia nada dela.

- -

"_And I was not the answer  
__So forget you ever thought it was me"_

- -

"Você esta sendo ingrata" – ele quase gritou.

"Eu? Ingrata? Merlin, Harry. Você precisa de tratamento" – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, não acreditando que ele tinha de fato, falado aquilo.

Aquela situação era bastante surreal. Eles estavam, finalmente, acertando as coisas que tinham ficado mal resolvidas. De certa forma, Gina sempre achou que aquilo fosse acontecer. Mas ela nunca tinha se sentido tão pronta para isso. Tão pronta para encará-lo e respirar, aliviada, por perceber o quanto era indiferente a ele.

E olhando para Harry, ela se perguntou como poderia tê-lo amado. Tão egoísta e infantil. Ainda achando que Gina era a menininha boba que daria a vida por ele. Ele não podia perceber como ela tinha mudado? Como estava diferente do que era? Ele não via o bem que Draco tinha feito a ela?

"Um dia eu vou te contar a verdade. A verdade sobre o que aconteceu conosco" – ele comentou, distraído.

"Não existe verdade nenhuma, Harry. Existe apenas o que você fez. É só que existe: o que você faz ou o que você não faz" – ela explicou para ele como se ele tivesse cinco anos, recebendo de Harry um olhar gelado.

--

_"I thought I lost you somewhere  
__But you were never really ever there at all__"_

--

"Você o ama?" – ele perguntou, baixinho.

"Draco? Amo, muito. Muito mais do que algum dia eu amei você."

"Eu não acredito nisso. Não acredito que você possa amá-lo. Sabe o que eu acho? Que você só está dizendo isso para me atingir, me enciumar" – Harry soou ofendido. Ela riu.

"Sabe, há alguns meses atrás, você estaria coberto de razão. Mas agora, eu descobri que existe um mundo além de Harry Potter. Um mundo melhor e esse mundo foi ele quem me deu. E ele me deu muito mais do que você, muito mais do que você me fez achar que eu merecia".

"Ele nunca vai amar você como eu amei" – ele procurou os olhos dela. Aquilo sempre tinha funcionado com Gina. Ele sempre soube como fazê-la balançar. Harry falava aquilo e ela se derretia para ele, o olhava com amor e ternura, acreditando em cada sílaba das mentiras dele. Mas daquela vez, ele não conseguiu. Os olhos dela estavam frios quando ele a encarou. Não havia aquele carinho que ele estivera acostumado a encontrar. Havia indiferença, apenas.

"Harry, Snape me amou mais do que você. Não faça isso com você mesmo. Pegue o pouco de amor próprio que ainda te resta e vá embora. Draco deve chegar daqui a pouco e você não vai querer estar por perto" – ela deu uma piscada marota. Nada como sentir aquelas palavras saindo da boca dela. Ela esperou tanto tempo por aquele momento.

"Eu acho que você esta mentindo" – ele continuou ao lado dela, a encarando.

"E sobre o que você acha que eu minto?"

"Sobre estar feliz sem mim" – ele devolveu. Harry estava desafiando Gina a encará-lo também. E ela o fez. Porque os olhos dela nunca mentiriam para ele. E ele achava que poderia encontrar alguma mentira nas palavras dela. Mas não existia mentira ali.

"Por quê? Você acha que é inesquecível? _Realmente_? Você achou que eu ia passar o resto da vida chorando por você? Ou você não acredita que é possível que alguém goste de mim como eu mereço?

Ele engoliu seco e não respondeu, voltando a encarar o copo nas mãos dela.

"Pois eu acho que é isso que você pensa. Que ninguém ficaria comigo. Pois eu tenho uma novidade para você" – ela sorriu irônica. Eu não só fui escolhida, como eu também escolhi. Você sabe o que é isso? Sabe o que é ter alguém que te faz feliz apenas pelo fato de existir? Que faz tudo por você, pra te ver sorrir? Sabe o que é se dedicar a alguém de forma inteira apenas porque lhe aprece natural que essa doação seja feita? Porque sente que a outra pessoa merece o melhor que você possa ser. Tudo o que você possa dar?" - Gina completou.

Ele não respondeu

"É assim nossa relação, Harry. Draco e eu. A mesma doação, a mesma resposta. Sempre juntos. Ele me completa de todos os modos, de jeitos que eu nunca pensei serem possíveis. De forma como você nunca foi capaz de fazer. De modo que você nunca vai encontrar, porque você não é quem diz ser. E isso não permite que você tenha um relacionamento de verdade, com amor de verdade. Não se ama uma mentira, Harry. Vive-se uma, no máximo."

"Não era assim que você pensava quando estava comigo" – ele tentou contra-argumentar.

"É verdade. Eu realmente achava que a nossa relação era perfeita. Eu achava que você era a melhor pessoa que eu conhecia. Realmente. Eu teria dado a minha vida por você, Harry" – a voz dela saiu triste.

"Eu sei. Eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse" – a voz dele também saiu triste.

"Eu acredito que você não quisesse. Mas aconteceu. E você fez isso acontecer" – Gina disse paciente. Ele abaixou os olhos. Gina pensou ter visto um certo brilho ali.

- -

"_And I don't need the fallout of all the past  
__That's here between us"_

- -

"Eu nunca vou me perdoar de ter perdido você" – ele murmurou. Gina suspirou, cansada daquela conversa. Ela queria que ele parasse de fazer aquilo e fosse embora. Ela consultou o relógio. Fazia meia hora que eles estavam conversando. Mas ela sentia que fazia dias e dias. E Draco não chegava nunca para tirá-la daquele inferno momentâneo.

"E eu nunca vou poder te agradecer por isso. Se você não tivesse me perdido, eu nunca teria achado Draco. E nunca seria tão feliz, como eu sou agora" – Gina respondeu sincera, sem qualquer intenção de atingí-lo. Mas Harry devolveu um olhar ferido.

"Você mudou. Você nunca foi fria desse jeito. Como você pode me falar essas coisas, dessa forma? Depois de tudo que passamos juntos?" – Gina não sabia se ela devia rir da reação dele ou chorar.

"Eu não mudei. Apenas parei de me importar com você. Você é, hoje, totalmente indiferente na minha vida. E eu só me dedico para quem eu me importo. Eu sou assim. Sempre fui. Você nunca viu isso porque enquanto estávamos juntos, eu só via você no meu mundo. E você foi só o que eu vi, por muitos anos."

"Você o detestava. Você até mesmo o azarou! Como você pode gostar dele agora?" – ele perguntou, indignado.

"Eu não gosto. Eu amo. E ele não é nada parecido com aquele Draco que conhecemos. Ele está diferente."

"Eu não acredito que alguém possa mudar dessa forma" – ele retrucou com raiva.

"Só porque _você _não consegue mudar, não consegue ser uma pessoa melhor, não quer dizer que as outras pessoas não consigam. De qualquer forma, você já teve provas mais do que suficientes de que isso acontece, não teve? Sempre julgando errado as pessoas, Harry. Você não evoluiu nada em todo esse tempo" – ela sorriu com superioridade. Sabia que ele ficaria irritado com aquele comentário.

"Você fala como se ele fosse melhor do que eu" – ele retrucou sem se importar com o tom desdenhoso com o qual tratava aquele assunto.

"Ele é. _Para mim_, ele é melhor do que você. E isso é o que me importa. Que ele seja bom para mim, perfeito comigo. Ele me ensinou tantas coisas, Harry."

"Draco Malfoy? Te ensinando alguma coisa? Não seja ridícula" – ele cuspiu com raiva.

"Ah sim, ele me ensinou a reconstruir tudo o que você destruiu. Irônico, não é? Que tenha sido ele a fazer isso?" – ela devolveu, sentindo o sangue ferver do jeito como ele tinha falado do namorado dela.

"Seu novo mundo, reconstruído pelo Malfoy" – ele zombou – "Você só pode estar fazendo isso para me atingir" – ele fez uma careta indignada.

"Minha vida não gira em torno de você, Harry. Eu jamais me apaixonaria por alguém para te atingir. Você não é assim tão importante" – ela respondeu irritada, observando a careta dele.

Ele deu uma risada irônica. Ela ignorou. Harry era um péssimo perdedor. "É o mundo que eu mereço. É onde eu sempre quis estar e ele é tudo o que eu sempre quis" – ela sorriu.

"Achei que _eu _fosse" – ele insistiu. Gina sabia que ele estava sem argumentos para discutir aquilo com ela. E não entendia porque ele queria insistir em conversar com ela sobre eles dois. Não havia mais o que falar.

"Eu também achei, por muito tempo. Mas felizmente, eu estava errada." – ela sorriu de novo. Harry estava ficando irritado com isso. Ela sorria o tempo todo quando mencionava Draco Malfoy.

"Você tem certeza de tudo que você está me falando? Se eu sair da sua vida, eu não volto mais" – ele ameaçou.

"Você já saiu. _Eu_ coloquei você para fora. E a porta está fechada pra você. Entenda isso. Não existe nada que você possa fazer, a não ser viver sua vida e tentar encontrar algo parecido com o que eu tenho" – o maldito sorriso de novo. Mas ele não sentiu raiva dela naquele momento. Ele sentiu pena dele mesmo.

"Eu nunca vou conseguir encontrar com outra pessoa o que eu tinha com você" – ele murmurou, sentindo-se derrotado.

"É verdade. Não vai."

"Você é realmente maravilhosa. Céus, como eu fui burro." – ele escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

"Eu sou sim" – ela concordou, sorrindo. Draco sempre dizia isso para ela.

"Podemos ser amigos, então? Pelo menos isso. Eu preciso de você" – ele declarou desesperado.

"Não, não podemos. Você não tem nada para me oferecer. Não vejo nada positivo em manter uma amizade com você. Em compensação, eu sempre tenho algo de que você precisa, não é? Não foi sempre assim?" – ela riu de forma triste.

"É" – ele concordou vencido.

"Então. Não há uma troca. Não me interessa." – Gina falou com frieza.

"Malfoy anda te ensinando muito mesmo, se você aprendeu com ele a pensar dessa forma" – ele a olhou com desprezo.

"Se ele tivesse me ensinado isso antes, eu jamais teria o prazer de te ver aqui do meu lado, _im-plo-ran-do_" – ela devolveu o mesmo desprezo e um sorriso maldoso, saboreando cada sílaba.

--

_And I'm not holding on  
__And all your lies weren't enough to keep me here_

--

"Você se lembra quando dizia que nunca iria sair do meu lado?" – Harry tentou sorrir.

"Não, não me lembro. Isso foi em outra vida" – ela respondeu sem muita emoção.

"Sabe, você fala de mim, mas você também mentiu. Você me fez acreditar que era verdade. Que eu sempre teria você por perto" – ele soltou. Os lábios dele se contraíram e ela viu a garganta dele se apertar. Ele estava se controlando para não chorar.

"Harry, você não tem esse direito. Não tem o direito de me cobrar um absurdo desse. Não depois do que você fez comigo" – ela respondeu, a garganta apertada como a dele. Não por tristeza. Mas por raiva. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso, de falar aquelas coisas para ela, tentando dividir uma culpa que era apenas dele.

"Por Deus, Gina. Você não pode ter me esquecido dessa forma. Nós passamos por tantas coisas juntos. Nós quase morremos juntos!"– ele gritou e a pegou pelos braços.

Ela ficou corada por ele ter gritado daquele jeito. Ela não gostava de cenas em público e Harry estava ficando cada vez mais alterado. Empurrou as mãos dele para longe dela.

"Harry, perceba. Existem coisas que eu não posso esquecer. Eu não sou injusta, muito menos ingrata" – ela respondeu, tocando levemente o braço dele, na tentativa de acalmá-lo. "Eu não vou esquecer nunca que você salvou minha vida_. Nunca_ mesmo. É uma coisa pela qual eu vou ser grata eternamente a você. Você foi maravilhoso para mim quando eu precisei. Você me salvou, me tirou de dentro daquela câmara, destruiu aquele diário."

Ele levantou os olhos para ela. Gina aproximou o rosto do dele, para fitar os olhos de Harry. Ela queria passar para ele toda a sinceridade das palavras dela. Porque era a única coisa que ela podia transmitir a ele, naquele momento.

"E eu sei que você não fez aquilo por _mim_. Não, não fez" – ela não deixou que Harry falasse quando ele abriu a boca – "Você fez aquilo porque é a única coisa que você sabe fazer. Você não me salvou por eu ser quem sou, você teria feito isso por qualquer pessoa que estivesse no meu lugar. E eu te admiro por isso. E sou grata por ter feito. Independente do fato de não ter feito por mim, exatamente. Mas não existe dentro de mim qualquer outro sentimento por você que não seja isso. Gratidão."

Harry se mexeu na cadeira, visivelmente incomodado. Olhou de esguelha para os lados, como se estivesse preocupado com o que as pessoas pudessem estar ouvindo daquela conversa. Depois olhou de novo para ela. Ouvir aquilo tudo que Gina dizia estava doendo demais para ele.

"Meu amor por você morreu. Assim como meu carinho, minha preocupação. Está tudo morto, acabado. Eu me sinto grata. Mas nenhuma relação pode se basear apenas nisso. É preciso que haja respeito, carinho, amor, lealdade. E nós não temos mais isso. Nem mesmo sei dizer se algum dia chegamos a ter. _Eu_ tinha. Eu sei que eu senti tudo isso por você. Mas não acho que tenha sido recíproco" - ela continuou.

"Foi sim, eu amava você." – ele retrucou na hora. Mas ela não acreditava nele. E com razão. Harry tentava passar alguma convicção nas palavras dele. Mas ele não podia. Porque ele não sabia se era verdade. Então, ele mentia. Porque ele jurava algo que nem mesmo sabia. Gina já tinha aprendido como funciona a reciprocidade. E não era nada parecido com o que tivera com Harry.

"Pois temos conceitos muito diferentes sobre amor. E modos de demonstrá-los também."

"Então olhe nos meus olhos e diz que você não me ama mais." – ele falou, desesperado, segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos e fitando os olhos de Gina.

"Eu não amo mais você" – Gina respondeu com firmeza. E sentiu-se leve. Os olhos dela ficaram rasos com lágrimas. Porque as palavras dela eram verdadeiras e ela estava livre. Livre de tudo. Livre de Harry. A garganta dela parecia que tinha se alargado. Ela respirava como se pudesse colocar todo oxigênio do mundo dela dentro do seu corpo. Era a primeira vez que ela tinha conseguido falar aquilo. E a sensação era incrivelmente boa.

Harry sentiu as lágrimas queimando e não conseguiu evitar que uma delas caísse. Ele não esperava por isso. De fato, ele não sabia o que esperava. Não sabia o que procurava quando foi atrás dela naquele pub, sabendo que ela estaria ali. Não sabia o que queria dela quando começou a falar todas aquelas coisas sobre eles e o passado deles. E sobre o presente dela.

Tampouco, algum dia ele saberia explicar o porquê de tê-la deixado ir. Porque não ter ficado com ela quando ele tivera a chance. Ele sabia que nunca mais encontraria ninguém como ela. E isso estava acabando com ele. Harry tinha perdido uma das melhores pessoas que passaram pela vida dele. E não tinha mais volta.

O coração dela estava ocupado por outra pessoa e Harry sabia que ela não Draco trocaria por ele. Porque ela era leal ao que sentia e isso fazia dela a pessoa mais fiel que poderia existir. E ele tinha perdido isso. Por culpa dele.

Harry queria gritar para que ela o perdoasse e pedir que voltasse para ele. Mas Harry não podia fazer isso. Porque a voz dele tinha morrido. No momento em que ela olhou nos olhos deles e disse a frase que ele temia ouvir. Ela não o amava mais.

Gina ficou olhando para ele depois de ter falado o que ela sempre esperou conseguir dizer. Ele não reagia. Mas ela viu uma lágrima solitária correr pela extensão do rosto dele. Gina sentiu ainda mais pena.

E ela viu quando Harry se abaixou e encostou a testa dele no braço dela. Porque ele não queria que ela o visse chorando. E sentiu o braço úmido pelo desespero dele.

"Eu ainda amo você" – ele sussurrou, a voz saindo trêmula, o inevitável soluço.

"Não, você não ama" – ela respondeu, paciente. Levantou a cabeça dele com uma delicadeza comedida e eles se olharam. "Você só está desesperado demais por tentar sentir alguma coisa. Amor não é um brinquedo, Harry. Você não pode voltar a me amar dois dias depois de terminar um namoro de anos com outra pessoa. Você consegue enxergar isso? O que você pensa sentir não é amor. Nem o que você acha que sente por mim, nem o que você achava sentir por ela."

Por um momento, Gina se incomodou com a declaração dele. Era mentira, claro que era. Mas anos atrás ele tinha falado isso e ela tinha acreditado. E então, se perguntou como sentia com a declaração agora. E a resposta veio com facilidade. Ele poderia amá-la ou odiá-la. Ela não sentia nada. Draco tinha tomado todo o espaço dentro dela. Era só por ele que ela tinha amor. E era unicamente para ele que ela queria se dedicar.

"Não vai fazer diferença, vai?" – ele se levantou.

"Não" – ela respondeu. E aquela foi uma das piores coisas que Harry ouviria pelo resto da vida dele.

"Eu não preciso da sua pena" – ele respondeu quando olhou nos olhos dela e viu que era isso que eles transmitiam. Ela estava com pena dele. Exatamente como ele tinha sentido por ela, no dia em que Gina descobriu que ele e Cho tinham voltado.

Harry achou que poderia explodir naquele momento. Era uma dor diferente de todas as que ele já tinha tido. Não era a dor da perda que ele sentiu quando Sirius tinha morrido. Era um sentimento de arrependimento e humilhação e tristeza. E ele queria que aquela dor parasse.

"Vá embora, Harry. É a única coisa que você pode fazer por você mesmo." – ela terminou.

- -

"_Somehow, here is gone"_

- -

E Harry foi. Ele se levantou, secou os olhos com as mãos e deu a ela um último olhar. Era um olhar de despedida. Porque eles estariam libertos a partir daquele momento. E ele sabia disso. Sabia que aquele era o momento em que eles iriam dizer adeus pra sempre.

Claro que Gina nunca saberia disso, porque ele jamais confessaria. Mas Harry nunca tinha sido feliz sem ela. Porque ela tinha marcado a vida dele. E ele não conseguia substituir a falta que ela fazia. Embora ele mesmo não entendesse o porquê de ter escolhido ficar com outra pessoa, mesmo ciente de que não ficaria bem sem ela.

E esse sentimento de falta e incompreensão o prendiam a Gina. Ele não tinha sido feliz sem ela. E ele nunca seria feliz, porque ele sempre procurava a felicidade nas pessoas e nas coisas erradas. Sempre valorizando o que não tinha valor. Fazendo promessas que ele jamais iria cumprir. Palavras tão vazias quanto ele próprio.

Gina tinha tentado mostrar isso para ele. Mas ele era orgulhoso demais para aceitar essa verdade. E agora, ele tinha compreendido. Olhando para ela, ele entendeu o que tinha feito. Harry entendeu o que ele era, quem era. E aceitar não ser aquilo que se pensa ser, era uma das maiores dores que ele enfrentaria.

A partir de então, ela voltaria a ser unicamente a irmã mais nova do melhor amigo dele. A filha caçula da família que ele tinha adotado. Não mais a amiga, o amor, a namorada. Apenas Gina Weasley. Talvez, Gina Malfoy.

Ele acenou com a cabeça fracamente e começou a caminhar em direção á porta.

Ela suspirou quando o viu saindo pela porta. Ela não pôde deixar de sentir alguma tristeza, sim. Porque no fundo, ela nunca desejou que as coisas tivessem terminado assim. Ele fora importante na vida dela. E ela não mentiu quando disse isso para ele. Tampouco tinha mentido quando disse que era grata. Era ela.

Grata porque ele a tinha salvo. E grata porque Harry deu a ela a chance de conhecer Draco. E isso tinha sido a melhor coisa que já acontecera a ela. Mesmo tendo demorado tanto tempo para ela entender isso.

Mas ela estava mesmo era aliviada. Esse tinha sido o momento. O momento de acertar as coisas com Harry e ela não tinha vacilado. Ela tinha dito tudo o que sentia e não tinha se arrependido.

E tinha provado a si mesma o amor que sentia por Draco. Porque agora ela estava livre para ser inteira dele. Não existia mais Harry, nem um passado doloroso. Existia o futuro. E existia Draco. E era só isso que Gina precisava.

"Eu espero que esse suspiro tenha sido por mim" – Draco falou por trás dela. Gina sorriu, notando o tom da voz dele. Ele tinha ficado com ciúmes.

"Hey. Achei que não vinha mais. Você demorou!" – ela se virou para ele e o convidou para sentar ao lado dela.

"Eu não vou sentar no mesmo lugar que ele" – Draco apontou para a cadeira, carrancudo.

Ela riu da infantilidade. "Então vamos sentar em outro lugar" – Gina se levantou e ele segurou na mão dela, procurando uma mesa com os olhos.

Ela apontou para um canto e eles seguiram juntos até lá.

"Então, você vai me contar o que ele estava fazendo conversando com você?" – ele perguntou quando se sentaram.

"Você chegou a ouvir alguma coisa?" – ele levantou a sobrancelha. Gina rolou os olhos.

"Não. Só vi quando ele se levantou e saiu" – Draco não falava o nome de Harry desde que eles tinham se beijado pela primeira vez. Gina achava isso engraçado. Era como quando se evitava falar o nome de Voldemort, para não atraí-lo.

"Você teria ficado orgulhoso" – ela sorriu de forma quase infantil para ele.

"O que ele queria?" – Draco desviou os olhos do sorriso dela para evitar sorrir também. Ela sempre fazia isso quando queria dobrá-lo.

"Estávamos resolvendo o que tínhamos para resolver" – ela respondeu, atenta ao olhar desconfiado que ele deu para a mesa.

"E?" – ele batucou os dedos na planície de madeira.

"E..." – ela riu – "Que agora não existe mais nada para resolver."

"Não vejo o porquê de você ter deixado ele se aproximar de você. Você é _minha_ namorada!" – ele apontou para ele mesmo, num gesto possessivo de incompreensão.

"Você sabia que eu precisava fazer isso. Sabia que esse momento ia chegar. E ele chegou. Harry precisava ouvir as coisas que eu tinha para dizer. E ele ouviu. E agora está acabado, de uma vez por todas."

Draco não respondeu. Não tinha gostado de vê-los juntos. Mas não poderia tirar a razão dela. Relações mal-acabadas apenas atormentam a vida das pessoas. E aquilo ainda prendia Gina a Harry Potter, de alguma forma. Ele mesmo havia dito a ela que essas oportunidades surgem. Sempre tem o momento de se resolver certas coisas.

Ele mesmo tinha tido um momento desses com Madeleine.

"Você vai ficar fazendo esse bico para mim a noite toda?" – ela perguntou manhosa.

Ele deu um sorrisinho e a puxou para um beijo. Ele jamais desconfiaria dela. Draco sabia que ela o amava. E sabia que não existia nenhum arrependimento. Sabia que Gina nunca mais pensaria em Harry Potter depois de ter tido a oportunidade para conversar com ele sobre a relação passada deles e o fato de Potter não fazer mais parte da vida dela. Ela merecia essa chance de se libertar.

Ela estava livre agora. Para ser inteira dele.

* * *

Primeiro, um milhão de desculpas pela demora. Estive viajando!! Mas aí está o último capítulo. Depois, vem um epílogo apenas.

Acho que esse foi o melhor momento de se escrever. Ver a Ginny saindo por cima. Quem já esteve no lugar dela sabe a necessidade que se tem de ter uma conversa como essa. Go Ginny!!

Música: Here is gone ( Goo Goo Dolls) – não está inteira, então só traduzi o que foi efetivamente usado. Quem não conheçe ainda, conheça. )

Tradução:

"Voce e eu tivemos algo, e era tudo,  
Mas agora nao é nada para mim.  
E eu tenho minhas defesas  
Quando se trata das suas intenções comigo  
E acordamos no colapso  
Das coisas que nunca pensamos poder ser  
Não fui eu quem te machucou  
Não sou eu que você deve temer  
Acorde para seguir em frente, querido  
Eu pensei ter perdido você em algum lugar  
Mas você nunca esteve em lugar nenhum para mim  
Eu não tenho solução  
Para o som dessa besteira para mim  
E eu não era a resposta,  
Então esqueça se você achou que eu fosse  
Não preciso discutir sobre todo nosso passado com você  
E não agüento mais  
Todas as suas mentiras não foram suficientes para me fazer ficar aqui  
De alguma forma, isso aqui acabou"

È isso ai, gente. Beijos e comentários no epílogo, ok?

* * *


	10. Epílogo

* * *

Esse é o** Epílogo**. 

Vivian Malfoy – que sempre comentou aqui, não podia deixar de te mandar um beijo em especial. Beijos, querida.

De Zabini – anda meio sumida, mas também não poderia deixar de te agradecer especialmente, né? Então, obrigada por tudo e beijo grande pra ti.

* * *

"_Eu encontrei quando não quis mais  
__Procurar o meu amor  
__E quanto levou?  
__Foi para eu merecer.  
Antes um mês e eu já não sei"_

"Gin, ela está fazendo de novo!" – Draco gritou da sala.

Gina riu. Apoiada no balcão da cozinha, balançou a cabeça achando graça no tom desesperado com o qual Draco gritava.

"Ela só está brincando com você" – Gina respondeu.

Ela ainda ouviu Draco resmungar alguma coisa. Depois, mirando a aliança no dedo anular da mão direita, sorriu satisfeita para ela mesma.

Eles estavam juntos há algum tempo agora. Era quase uma vida nova que eles tinham começado a compartilhar juntos. Ele tinha dado a ela tudo aquilo que ela sempre quisera de um homem. Mas acima de tudo, ele a tinha feito perceber que merecia isso.

Estar com Draco Malfoy era tudo ao mesmo tempo: uma onda imensa de situações e sentimentos. Ele era incrível em muitas coisas e de longe, não lembrava o garotinho petulante que ela conhecera na infância. E ela tinha mudado também. Tinha deixado para trás o passado que a machucara tanto. Harry Potter – o menino que destruiu o coração dela – não era mais nada do que uma lembrança desagradável.

Claro, ela nunca o esqueceria. De fato, ele tinha sido o herói dela. Mas Harry era apenas isso, um herói. Como homem, Harry não era nada.

E ela ainda sentia alguma magoa dele, não podia ser diferente. Mas já não era aquele sentimento sufocado de dor e decepção. Era mais parecido com o sentimento que se tem quando algo dá errado. Não chegava a doer mais. Não incomodava.

"Gin" – outro grito desesperado.

Gina foi até a porta da cozinha espiar o que tanto Draco reclamava.

"Você tem que segurá-la direito, querido" – ela aconselhou, abafando uma risada inevitável.

Voltando para a cozinha novamente, ela mediu a temperatura da mamadeira. Ainda estava quente demais. Suspirando, ela voltou a analisar a aliança de noivado.

Se, há alguns anos, alguém diria que ela estaria noiva de Draco Malfoy, ela riria bastante. Provavelmente, teria mandado essa pessoa para se tratar em St. Mungus.

Mas agora, ela sorriria e agradeceria a Merlin por ter entrado na B&B aquele dia.

E não era assim que a vida deveria ser? As pessoas não devem ser um pouco diferentes para darem certo? Qual a graça de se estar com alguém absurdamente parecido com você? É como ficar com um espelho. Mas ela e Draco, ah, eles eram opostos em mais coisas do que ela poderia contar. E era isso que os fazia tão especial juntos. Eles se completavam, sempre adicionando coisas um no outro. Era em razão dessa diferença que eles se davam tão bem.

E não é assim que a vida age? Misteriosamente, mostrando os caminhos certos e nos desviando dos caminhos errados?

Gina sentia que estar com ele era um desafio novo a cada dia.

Receber a aprovação dos sogros, contar com o apoio da família dela, aceitar resignadamente aparecer nos jornais como destaque, agüentar as crises de mau-humor de Draco, receber o desagrado da população feminina...o que poderia ser mais interessante do que isso?

"_E até quem me vê lendo jornal  
__Na fila do pão  
__Sabe que eu te encontrei."_

Gina se lembrava constantemente sobre aquilo que Draco tinha dito a ela uma vez, logo no dia seguinte do casamento de Ronald.

Era uma verdade irrevogável. Ela passou tanto tempo querendo que Harry Potter quisesse ficar com ela, desejando e rezando para que isso acontecesse, que quando não aconteceu, ela se revoltou. Intimamente, ela achava que o merecia e não conseguia compreender o porquê de não poder ficar com o homem que tanto amava.

E então, Draco entrou na vida dela e ela entendeu. Entendeu que ás vezes, as coisas acontecem de uma forma porque é o certo de se acontecer. Nem sempre se pode ficar com a pessoa que achamos ser a pessoa certa, pelo simples fato de não ser a pessoa certa. Mas estamos sempre cegos demais para perceber isso.

Se ela tivesse apenas fechado os olhos e percebido os sinais, ela não teria sofrido tanto. A separação dela e de Harry não teria doido tanto. Mas era passado.

Ela tinha sido acordada em tempo.

E estava bem e feliz e com um homem maravilhoso ao lado dela. Ela não podia ser mais agradecida aos céus por terem-na separado de Harry Potter.

E a felicidade dela era visível e quase palpável.

Draco tinha mostrado a Gina que Harry Potter não era o melhor homem do mundo.

Ele tinha se provado merecedor do amor dela. Tinha lhe comprado um bichinho. Tinha dado a ela nova oportunidade de ser feliz. E ele também havia lhe comprado uma estrela. E lhe dado a resposta que tanto procurara.

Draco era verdadeiramente, o homem certo para ficar com ela. Gina gostava até mesmo dos defeitos dele. E apreciava imensamente as diferenças entre os dois. Mesmo quando essas diferenças eram motivo de alguma briga ou discussão.

Porque nada disso importava, no fim das contas.

Era só olhar para o céu, de noite, para que ela se lembrasse a quem o coração dela pertencia.

* * *

"_E ninguém dirá  
__Que é tarde demais  
__Que é tão diferente assim  
__Do nosso amor  
__A gente é que sabe, pequena"_

Draco mirou os olhinhos azuis da menina e a levantou, analisando o rostinho rechonchudo. Ela ria, balançando as perninhas no ar e tentando alcançar qualquer fio de cabelo loiro da cabeça de Draco. Sentado no sofá da casa de Gina, ele virou o pescoço para trás para se certificar de que Gina ainda estava na cozinha.

"Espertinha" – ele sussurrou, virando o pescoço novamente e afastando as mãozinhas da criança do próprio cabelo.

A criança riu ainda mais com o movimento e careta dele e levantou os bracinhos, lutando contra a distância e tentando novamente puxar o cabelo loiro.

"Eu entendo. Nenhuma mulher dessa família resiste ao meu cabelo" – ele disse divertido, enquanto o bebezinho o olhava curioso.

Isotta tremeu os lábios e Draco achou que ela ia começar a chorar novamente. Ele nunca sabia o que fazer quando a menina chorava. Mas para a surpresa dele, ela começou a brincar com a boca, fazendo pequenos barulhos e babando na roupa dele.

"Gin, ela está babando em cima de mim" – ele gritou, esticando para frente seus braços, que seguravam o bebê .

A cabeça ruiva de Gina apareceu na porta da cozinha. Ela deu uma risadinha, balançou a cabeça e entrou novamente.

Draco deu um sorriso maldoso. Ficou imaginando o que os pais de Isotta fariam se encontrassem a menina se divertindo tanto com ele.

Se Ronald e Hermione vissem essa cena, não iriam acreditar. Ronald provavelmente ficaria vermelho e possesso em ver a princesinha dele nos braços de Draco. Não que fosse a primeira vez; ele ainda tinha alguma dificuldade em aceitar que a irmã estava apaixonada pela 'doninha quicante'. E Hermione provavelmente daria a Draco um dos olhares encorajadores dela. Sempre querendo trazer paz ao lar dos Weasley. Mas eles estavam bem longe dali, provavelmente fabricando o segundo filho em algum lugar. Francamente, quem viaja em segunda lua de mel menos de dois anos depois da primeira? Draco não conseguia entender a cabeça dos dois. Mas ele não podia reclamar. Com os pais de Isotta fora, ele podia ficar ali, mimando e brincando com a criança a vontade. E fazia isso com ainda mais gosto ao pensar que Harry Potter morria de ciúmes disso.

"Você não vai ficar babando em cima da minha camisa nova, vai?" – ele olhou com seriedade para Isotta. Os olhinhos azuis brilharam com toda a malicia infantil que um bebê de um ano pode ter e ela tremeu a boca novamente. Em segundos, ela repetia os barulhinhos feitos com a boca entreaberta. Era só um jeito de soltar o ar de forma que a divertia, mas Draco achava que ela estava tentando manchar de saliva a camisa dele. Mas ele não podia culpá-la, com um nome daqueles, quem seria completamente normal?

"Gin, ela está fazendo de novo!" – ele gritou.

Ele ouviu Gina rindo antes de responder – "Ela só está brincando com você."

A criança riu gostosamente dele. Draco tinha quase certeza que ela tinha sido instruída para fazer aquilo. Sim, sim, faria todo sentido do mundo. Um pequeno demoniozinho, era isso que Isotta era. E os cabelos vermelhos serviam para comprovar a teoria dele.

"Gin" – ele gritou desesperado quando a criança parou de rir e fez novamente o barulhinho com a boca.

Gina apareceu novamente na porta da cozinha. Draco segurava a criança longe do corpo, como se ela fosse algo notavelmente assustador.

"Você tem que segurá-la direito, querido" – Draco ouviu Gina aconselhando antes de se voltar novamente para a cozinha.

"Segurar direito" – ele resmungou. Isotta sorriu para Draco quando ele a segurou corretamente, aproximando o bebê do corpo dele e a colocando deitada em seu colo. Ela coçou os olhinhos com as mãos e deitou a cabeça no braço dele, enquanto esticava as perninhas sobre as pernas de Draco.

Ele ficou numa posição ruim, mas se ajeitou o melhor que pôde para a criança ficar confortável. Draco já sabia que Isotta estava se preparando para dormir. No colo dele. Draco acariciou os cabelos lisos e avermelhados da menina; ele não tinha muito jeito com crianças, mas não podia negar que adorava quando Isotta dormia no colo dele. Ele tinha aprendido a amar a menina desde a primeira que a tinha visto.

Em poucos minutos, Isotta adormeceu.

Draco ficou olhando a criança dormir e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Ele imaginava que Gina deveria ter sido assim quando era bebê.

"Você até que não até tão ruim para a mistura do idiota com a sangue-ruim" – ele murmurou baixinho para que Gina não ouvisse.

"Eu ouvi isso" – a voz dela soou atrás dele – "Meu irmão não é idiota e não chame a Hermione de sangue-ruim" – ela ralhou, brava.

Ele deu um sorriso sem graça e se concentrou na pequena que dormia nos braços dele.

Gina se aproximou dele, sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá.

"Ela dormiu antes de comer" – Gina mostrou a mamadeira nas mãos, antes de colocá-la sobre a mesa no centro da sala – "Isotta gosta de você, Draco" – ela passou delicadamente a mão pela cabeça de Isotta.

"É um mal de família" – ele sorriu para Gina e depois voltou-se para o bebê.

Gina rolou os olhos. Não que Draco não tivesse razão. Atualmente, até Molly não conseguia mais esconder o quanto gostava de Draco.

"Você acha que nossos filhos serão loiros ou ruivos?" – Gina perguntou, olhando carinhosamente para a afilhada.

Isotta era uma mistura perfeita de Hermione e Ronald. Os olhos e os cabelos eram inegavelmente do pai, mas as feições eram da mãe. Gina sempre se perguntava como seria uma mistura dela e de Draco.

"Eu espero que eles sejam parecidos comigo" – Draco disse, pensativo. Gina deu um tapa no braço dele e ele fez uma careta, para logo depois apontar Isotta com a cabeça.

"Você não quer acordar o demoniozinho, quer?" – ele sussurrou.

Gina balançou a cabeça, mas deu outro tapa em Draco, por ter chamado a criança daquele jeito.

"Então, se nossos filhos forem ruivos, o pai deles não vai gostar?" – ela inquiriu em falsa seriedade.

"Se o pai em questão for como eu..." – ele olhou sério para Gina – "Garanto que vai amar as crianças como se elas _fossem_ _loiras_" – ele gargalhou com a resposta, recebendo um olhar irritado de Gina.

"Muito engraçado, Draco Malfoy" – ela se emburrou e encostou as costas no sofá, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

"Querida" – ele se encostou ao lado dela – "Eu amarei nossos filhos, não importa como nasçam."

Ela sorriu e Draco viu o conhecido sorriso maldoso se formando nos lábios dela.

"Amará mesmo se eles forem morenos de olhos verdes?"

Draco arregalou os olhos em espanto. Gina sempre o podia surpreender com essas respostas malucas.

"Bem, se eles forem morenos de olhos verdes, provavelmente serão órfãos. Para não quebrar a tradição" – ele respondeu, satisfeito consigo mesmo quando ela abriu a boca mas não conseguiu responder.

"Nem brinque com isso, Draco Malfoy!" – ela ralhou.

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu espero que _você_ não brinque com isso, Ginevra Weasley."

Ela riu da cara emburrada dele e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Draco.

Draco encostou a cabeça na cabeça dela e ficou pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido até ali.

Ele nunca tinha querido ter filhos. Nem mesmo quando era noivo de Madeleine ele tinha querido isso. Mas essa era uma, entre tantas coisas, que tinham mudado desde que tinha conhecido Gina de verdade.

Naquele dia em que ela entrou apressada na B&B, ele soube que a vida dele ia mudar.

Eles eram tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo, eram dois iguais. Iguais porque queriam a mesma coisa, buscavam a mesma coisa.

E foi isso que ele encontrou nela. O companheirismo, a amizade, o apoio incondicional, o amor, o carinho. Ela era tudo isso para e com ele. E eles se completavam porque as diferenças de um se acoplavam na personalidade do outro.

Eles eram improváveis de darem certo e essa era a receita mágica para que o relacionamento deles funcionasse. Eles eram diferentes, mas respeitavam e entendiam um a diferença do outro.

Draco sabia que Gina lhe era grata por tê-la ajudado a superar Harry Potter. Mas o que ela não sabia, era que ele lhe era ainda mais grato.

Passando por cima das diferenças e do passado dele, Gina aceitou ficar ao seu lado. Aceitou quem ele era, sem pestanejar. Assumiu os riscos de ser a companheira dele e ele jamais poderia ser grato o suficiente.

Enquanto Gina achava que Draco a tinha salvo do buraco emocional que ela se metera, Draco era grato por Gina ter permitido que ele próprio reconstruísse – ou melhor – construísse uma vida nova. Longe do passado obscuro da família dele, ou dos interesses financeiros que ele poderia proporcionar. Mesmo sendo mal-humorado, irônico e muitas vezes, arrogante. Ela gostava dele. Ela gostava dele não pelo que ele era, mas _apesar_ do que ele era. Era o amor mais verdadeiro que ele poderia ter encontrado. E era uma coisa deles, apenas. Que somente Draco e Gina poderiam entender e viver.

Ele não era como Harry Potter. Não seria o herói do mundo bruxo e não seria serviria para aparecer nos jornais pelas boas ações que faria. Também não contaria com o apoio e veneração de todos os irmãos dela. Nunca seria Harry Potter. Mas naquele momento, Draco sabia, Gina estava bastante feliz com essa constatação. Porque ele também jamais destruiria o coração dela.

"Eu queria saber como nossos filhos vão ser" – ela comentou distraída. Ele sorriu, pensando na mesma coisa. Não via a hora de segurar nos braços um filho deles.

"Não sei como eles serão, Gin. Mas de uma coisa eu sei. _Eu_ é que vou escolher o nome das crianças."

**F** I M.

* * *

**Música:** Los Hermanos - Último Romance.

Bem, cá está o epílogo dessa historinha. Chegamos ao fim, finalmente.

Gostaria de agradecer a todos os que leram até e comentaram até aqui. E os que leram e nunca comentaram também. Para falar a verdade, eu fiquei até surpresa quando vi a quantidade de _hits_ que essa história tem.

Então, mesmo que não tenham comentado, obrigada por terem lido. Ah sim, obrigada também aos que add a história como favorita. Fiquei muito contente.

Espero que tenham gostado do fim que eu dei. Sem casamentos ou crianças para os dois, porque nunca tinha pensado em dar esse fim. Eles estão noivos e o futuro deles, cabe à imaginação de cada leitor.

É isso gente!

Obrigada a todos! Beijos.

**Annie**

**Ps:** gostaria de citar todos os nomes de todas as pessoas que comentavam e que andam sumidas. Mas pela falta de tempo e condições, fica aqui meu **muito obrigada** geral. Meninas, vocês são lindas e eu amei cada comentário e sugestão. Beijos, queridos.


	11. Snack de Natal

_

* * *

_

**Nota:** Vou deixar o snack de Natal que eu tinha feito. Eu o deletei e não me lembro porque, mas faz parte da história e então, deve ficar aqui.

Essa cena se passa entre os capítulos 8 e 9.

Beijos, Annie.

_

* * *

_

"_Have yourself  
__A Merry Little Christmas  
__Let your heart  
__Be ligthed"_

_- - _

Alguma coisa insana se passava na cabeça de Draco Malfoy. Essa seria a única explicação plausível para explicar o comportamento que ele tinha tido.

Ele poderia estar preocupado em procurar algum desvio mental, se naquele momento, ele estivesse tentando repassar mentalmente os últimos momentos da vida dele. Sim, porque ele tinha certeza que não viveria mais do que cinco minutos.

Draco se concentrou nas memórias recentes. Ele estava na casa dele. Numa festa de Natal. A festa de Natal da família Malfoy, que de familiar não tinha nada, já que para Lúcio e Narcissa, Natal era apenas outra oportunidade de serem prestigiados socialmente. E isso resultava em uma grande e barulhenta festa nada familiar de Natal.

Então, Draco estava lá, na festa barulhenta, na companhia agradável dos amigos do pai dele, se perguntando, por que ele estava lá e não em outro lugar, xingando o garçom que não tinha enchido o copo dele novamente.

Assim, entre um pensamento de azaração maligna contra o garçom e um pensamento maligno de azaração no pai, ele imaginou onde estaria Gina naquele momento. Provavelmente, sentada na cozinha da casa dela, descascando milhões e milhões de batatas para alimentar todos os membros da família. Talvez ela estivesse pensando nele também.

Ou talvez ela estivesse na sala, conversando com algum dos muitos irmãos. Gina devia estar se divertindo bem mais do que ele, com certeza.

Draco não sabia o que era uma festa de família. Apenas uma festa de amigos.

Será que Gina convidaria algum amigo para a festa de Natal da casa dela? Claro que não. Gina não precisava de amigos porque ela tinha Draco. E então, Draco se lembrou de que existia um _amigo _em especial que Draco odiava _muito_.

E então o pensamento dele se concentrou naquilo: Harry Potter iria passar o Natal na casa de Gina Weasley. Seria melhor dizer que o ex-namorado da namorada dele ia passar o natal com a família dela, que a propósito, odiava Draco Malfoy.

Aquele pensamento foi perturbador. De repente, ele viu Gina e Harry se abraçando. A velha intimidade. O pedido de desculpas fundado no sentimento natalino de amor e perdão e, quem sabe, eles até fariam um plano de ano novo. Algo como dar uma nova chance a eles mesmos. Juntos.

Merlin. Ele não sabia dizer de onde tinha vindo aquela cena. Ele precisava de uma bebida. Onde o maldito garçom tinha ido? Harry Potter abraçando a namorada dele. Que foi apaixonada por ele por anos e anos. E a aprovação da família. Uma festa natalina. Harry Potter conversando a _sós_ com a namorada _dele_. E ele naquela festa insuportável.

Era demais para ele e para a cabeça dele.

De fato, era tanto, mais tanto, que ele nem percebeu que tinha andado desesperadamente em direção a lareira da sala de jantar, enquanto o jantar estava sendo servido. Ele ignorou os chamados do pai, desviou da mãe e se enfiou na lareira, servindo a mão de um pouco de pó-de-flú e falando o endereço da casa dos pais dela. Ele sabia que era toca-alguma coisa. Ninguém na festa do pai ia sentir a falta dele, realmente.

Certamente, ele estava insano.

Sim, porque segundos depois ele apareceu, completamente desnorteado na sala de estar de um lugar estranho, cheio de pessoas felizes e uma música cafona.

E certamente, aqueles seriam os últimos minutos da vida dele, motivo pelo qual, ele estava tentando se recordar de como tinham sido.

A morte era inevitável. Tão logo ele deu um passo para fora da lareira, muitas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

O barulho escandaloso de seis taças caindo ao chão foi acompanhado de três gritinhos histéricos de surpresa, um amaldiçoamento (que Draco entendeu ser para ele), um ofego exagerado e em seguida, seis braços foram levantados, empunhando seis varinhas na direção da cabeça dele, que ainda tentava se lembrar dos seus últimos minutos de vida.

* * *

Gina estava contente. 

Na verdade, ela estava tentando ficar contente. Não que não gostasse do Natal em família. Ela adorava. Mas aquele Natal estava diferente. Porque ela sentia falta da presença do novo namorado. Draco Malfoy. E claro, ele não era apenas o novo namorado. Era também o melhor amigo dela. E o pai adotivo de Waltinho.

Ela também não podia dividir explicitamente aquilo. Ela ainda não tinha contado, _exatamente_, que estava namorando Draco. Todos sabiam que eles saiam juntos e que ela tinha ido com ele na festa do Conselho. Mas ela não tinha contado para a família que eles tinham, finalmente, assumido um compromisso.

Mas de qualquer forma, ela achava que o Natal não era bem a ocasião para se contar esse tipo de coisa. Aliás, nenhuma ocasião parecia boa para contar que ela estava com Draco. Talvez ela apenas mandasse uma carta. Algo informal e sem necessidade da presença dela.

Assim, Gina estava ali, com a família dela, ouvindo Hermione contar da lua-de-mel e do apartamento em que ela e Ronald estavam morando. Ronald, Fred e Jorge conversavam sobre quadribol, enquanto Carlinhos e Gui conversavam com Arthur sobre as novas resoluções do Ministério. Percy apenas lia alguma coisa desinteressante.

Molly estava terminando de preparar a comida, na companhia de Fleur. E para o total alívio de Gina, Harry Potter tinha viajado. Ele não iria aparecer na casa dela, naquela ocasião. Ele tinha mandado os presentes deles e um cartão de boas festas. Mas Gina nem tinha se dado ao trabalho de abrir o dela. Ela estava bastante satisfeita apenas por não ter que aturar a presença indesejável e incômoda dele.

Era quase um dia perfeito. Se Draco não estivesse ausente.

Mas ainda assim, Gina estava quase totalmente contente. Passaria o fim-de-semana com os pais e tão logo os eventos natalinos se encerrassem, ela iria encontrar Draco, trocariam presentes e conversariam e ela poderia, então, ficar totalmente contente.

"Gina, querida?" – Molly chamou – "Você pode me ajudar com a mesa?"

Gina sorriu e meneou a cabeça, seguindo a mãe até os armários. Ela contou os talheres e arrumou os pratos na mesa. Organizou os copos e distribuiu as bandejas – cheias de comida – pela mesa.

Estava tudo pronto para cearem. O relógio iria bater meia-noite em poucos minutos.

Molly convocou a família para se reunirem em torno da mesa e brindarem.

Os copos foram levantados e Arthur agradeceu por mais um natal em que pôde reunir a família, por mais um ano de fartura e felicidade, pelo casamento de Rony e Hermione, pelo sucesso da terceira filial da loja de logros dos gêmeos, pelo boticário de Gina e pela esposa.

Todos sorriram e brindaram de volta e quando Gina encostou a taça na boca para sorver um gole, a lareira tossiu.

Todos se viraram no mesmo instante em direção a lareira, esperando ver uma nuvem de poeira sendo expulsa. Mas ao contrário da poeira esperada, a lareira expulsou um sujo e encabulado Draco Malfoy. Então, muitas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Rony, Percy, Carlinhos, Gui, Fred e Jorge deixaram suas taças caírem no chão. Rony também amaldiçoou alguma coisa que Gina não entendeu. Fleur ofegou. Molly, Hermione e Gina, deram um gritinho de surpresa.

E Draco parecia se perguntar o que ele estava fazendo ali.

No momento seguinte, Gina viu os seis irmãos empunhando as varinhas na direção da cabeça do namorado dela.

- -

Draco queria falar alguma coisa. Certamente, ele _tinha_ que falar alguma coisa, mas ele não tinha palavras. Mas não pela emoção ou coisa assim. Ele não tinha palavras porque o cérebro dele estava ocupado demais traçando desesperadamente uma rota de fuga, para pensar no que ele poderia dizer.

Não era assim que ele devia aparecer na casa dela para conhecer, oficialmente, a família de Gina. Ele tinha imaginado um jantar formal, numa mesa grande o suficiente para que eles não o alcançassem caso ele precisasse sair correndo. Ele não era um covarde. Mas ele tinha algum amor pela própria vida.

De qualquer forma, lá estava ele. Parado, na frente de toda a família dela, que o ameaçava com seis varinhas e seis irmãos muito, _muito_ bravos.

"Draco?" – a voz de Gina saiu, finalmente. Ela foi andando até ele cautelosamente, atenta de que seus irmãos o olhavam de forma predadora.

Ele deu um sorriso amarelo e um passo para trás.

"O que faz aqui?" – ela falou novamente.

Ele abriu a boca, mas não saiu nenhum som. Depois disso, ele viu os seis irmãos se aproximando perigosamente.

"Deixem disso, vocês seis" – Draco se virou para a direção da voz. Molly tinha se aproximado da lareira e ralhado com os filhos, que recuaram contrariados. "Você não acha melhor sair da lareira?" – ela lhe perguntou com ternura.

Draco olhou para Gina, pedindo alguma ajuda. Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça, garantindo que o território era seguro.

Draco saiu, com passos incertos, sem saber exatamente onde ficar. Na dúvida, resolveu ficar perto de Molly. Era a melhor chance que ele teria.

Ele viu quando Hermione Granger se adiantou para buscar Ronald, trazendo-o para trás, para perto dela, e falando alguma coisa em seu ouvido, o que resultou numa tonalidade muito berrante de vermelho em suas orelhas.

Ele também viu os irmãos gêmeos de Gina olhando um para o outro, com sorrisos assustadoramente divertidos.

Os outros irmãos – que Draco não sabia quem eram – se aproximaram do pai de Gina, que observava a cena, bastante curioso.

Gina estava parada na frente da lareira, olhando de Draco para os irmãos e de novo para Draco.

Ele pigarreou, focalizou os olhos no tapete da sala, coçou o queixo e, por fim, olhou para todos na sala.

"Eu vim desejar um Feliz Natal" – ele falou. Gina segurou a risada, tapando a boca com a mão. Draco devia estar bastante apavorado para ter soltado aquela frase sem sentido. Molly pousou delicadamente a mão sobre o ombro dele, dando um sorriso de consolo.

"Você não poderia fazer isso por uma coruja? Tinha que interromper nossa festa?" – um dos irmãos que Draco não conhecia falou.

"É, eu..eu.." – Draco começou, mas não terminou. Se ele falasse a verdade, com certeza pioraria as coisas. Disfarçadamente, procurou Harry Potter com os olhos.

Gina se aproximou dele, ficando ao seu lado. Ele se sentiu mais confiante e até tentado a dar um beijo de cumprimento, mas mudou de idéia quando Ronald o ameaçou.

"Se você se aproximar dela..."

Hermione ralhou com ele e ele ficou quieto.

"Molly, melhor pegar mais um prato." – Arthur falou, de repente.

"O que?" – Ronald se adiantou para encarar o pai – "Você não acha mesmo que o Malfoy vai passar o Natal conosco, acha? Ele não vai. Ele vai embora. Não vai?" – ele se virou para olhar para Draco.

Draco deu um sorriso amarelo e acenou a cabeça.

"Não vai não. Ele vai ficar conosco" – Gina se adiantou e ficou na frente da lareira, impedindo que Draco entrasse ali.

"Outro prato, então" – Molly falou contente para ela mesma e se virou em direção á cozinha.

Draco se aproximou de Gina, olhando para Ronald e os outros irmãos. Ela sorriu para ele.

"Você ainda não contou sobre nós?" – ele sussurrou.

"Bem, não _exatamente_" – ela deu de ombros.

"O que você quer dizer com _não exatamente_, Gin?" – ele arregalou os olhos quando os gêmeos se juntaram a Ronald e os três o encararam.

"Bem, eu ainda não contei tudo" – ela fez uma careta de preocupação.

Draco quase riu de desespero.

"Ronald, não. Guarde essa varinha" – Molly gritou da cozinha.

Ronald foi puxado por Hermione em direção a mesa, não sem antes olhar com muita raiva para Draco.

"Não é ótimo sentir-se tão querido?" – ele debochou.

Gina se virou para ele.

"Foi muito estúpido vir aqui hoje, Draco" – ela falou séria e depois sorriu – "E eu adorei."

Ele sorriu de volta. Brincou com uma mecha do cabelo dela que caia sobre os ombros.

"Sua família me odeia" – ele comentou, atento de que ainda era observado.

"_Ronald_ odeia você. Mas os outros apenas não te conhecem. Vão aprender a gostar de você logo." – ela assegurou.

"Você não está brava?" – ele procurou os olhos dela.

"Não. Foi estupidamente corajoso você aparecer aqui e eu nunca esperaria algo assim de você. Mas você sempre me surpreende" – ela enlaçou o pescoço dele e trouxe o rosto dele para perto do dela, de modo que seus olhos se encontraram.

Draco demorou algum tempo antes de retribuir o abraço. Ele sabia que o momento em que a soltasse, seria o último da vida dele. Mas ele não se importou.

"Eu devia ter trazido alguma coisa para oferecer á sua mãe" – ele segurou na cintura de Gina.

"Não seria preciso. Acho que ela gostou de você ter vindo; mesmo assim, de repente."

Eles se separaram. "Eu não trouxe o seu presente também." – ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, e olhou embaraçado para ela. "Eu saí ás pressas" – ele se desculpou.

"Oh, Draco" – ela o abraçou de novo – "Você estar aqui comigo é o melhor presente que eu poderia receber".

Draco sorriu nos ombros dela. Ele a soltou e antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, alguém gritou o nome dele.

"Hey, Malfoy" – Ronald se aproximou e sussurrou no ouvido de Draco – "Eu não gosto de você, não gosto de você com a minha irmã e se você fizer qualquer coisa ruim com ela, eu juro, caço você onde estiver e acabo com a sua vida" – ele apontou o dedo. "Estamos entendidos?" – ele rosnou.

Gina rolou os olhos.

"Ahn..." – Draco tentou olhar para Gina, procurando desesperadamente por uma intervenção.

"Ótimo" – Ronald continuou – "Mamãe quer que você fique conosco e, embora eu deteste a idéia, ninguém pode contra Molly Weasley" – ele deu uma olhada por cima do ombro para onde a mãe o observava. Draco levantou a sobrancelha, em deboche.

Ronald rosnou alguma coisa para ele e continuou – "Mas não pense que você vai sair daqui sem acertar algumas coisas comigo. Quero ver se você é bom o suficiente para ficar com a minha irmã" – e apontou para o tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo sobre a mesa no centro da sala.

Draco riu e acenou com a cabeça. Ele poderia ter falado o quanto ele era bom, o quanto ele era melhor do que qualquer namorado que Gina já tinha tido. Principalmente, o quanto ele era melhor que Harry Potter. Mas não iria estragar a noite mencionando o nome do menino-que-sobreviveu.

E Ronald não gostava de Draco, claro. E embora estivesse morrendo de vontade de esganar o loiro que tinha enlaçado novamente a cintura da irmãzinha dele, de forma possessiva e que estava falando alguma coisa perigosa no ouvido dela naquele momento, porque ela tinha ficado vermelha, ele não fez.

Foi até a esposa e deu um beijo na bochecha dela. Ele estava contente porque Draco estava lá. Porque fazia dois anos que não via a irmã tão feliz e ele sabia que a felicidade dela se chamava Draco Malfoy.

E apesar de Ronald amar Harry Potter como a um irmão, ele não podia negar que tinha sido ele o motivo de maior sofrimento na vida de Gina. E se Draco – mesmo com aquele nome horrível – tinha consertado aquilo, bem, o que ele poderia fazer a não ser aceitar – de forma resignada – que a irmã estivesse feliz com a pessoa mais improvável do mundo.

Ele estava feliz por ela. E isso era o que importava na noite de Natal. Que todos ali estivessem felizes, por seus próprios motivos.

Draco deu um meio sorriso quando Ronald se afastou para procurar a esposa. Ele não gostava de Ronald e Granger. Mas tinha ficado aliviado pela pequena 'conversa' entre eles. E por estar ali, na presença daquela grande família ruiva que ele tinha desprezado por anos. E principalmente, na presença _dela_.

Gina o puxou para que se sentasse ao seu lado na mesa e lhe deu um beijo tímido no canto da boca. Draco apertou a mão dela em resposta. Não tinha sido assim tão ruim. Agora todos sabiam e seria uma questão de tempo para que todos aprovassem o namoro dele. _Pouco tempo_, ele acrescentou mentalmente. Ele ia traçar um plano familiar de conquista sutil. Tinha funcionado uma vez. Ele faria funcionar novamente.

E, afinal, ia ser o primeiro Natal em família que Draco teria. Coincidentemente, o primeiro Natal com a família dela, também. O primeiro do resto da vida dele.

* * *


End file.
